Phoenix
by FAH3
Summary: [FINISHED!] Sequel to my story Redemption. Suggest you read Redemption first. New villain, brand new threat! The villain's target, Phantom and Shego!
1. A Day In the Life

First off: If you haven't read my story _Redemption_, than go back and read it. I know there's another by the same title, but I didn't know that when I posted it. I alsoknow I said December, but I thought I would go ahead and start posting it. I've got the basic story in my head, and I'll try to get the chapters for this, and Secret Identity posted as soon as I can write them down. I don't own Kim Possible, and I don't work with Disney. If I did own Kim, I wouldn't cancel her while the show was still going strong!_

* * *

_

_Phoenix_

New York City, how I hate it! If it were up to me, I wouldn't even give it a glance if I were flying over it. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't some emergency. A few things out of my control have forced me to come back here. I came here to escape from the life I had in my home town, and start a new life as two different people. One was myself, the other was a hero who did what he knew was right. I might have started in Texas, when I lived with my grandparents. But here, is where my other persona was born. Where the Phantom took flight and started his battle against crime. But this time, I'm not alone. This time I have my best friend, and the love of my life, standing right beside me. This time, justice will come to this city. And the person who brought pain to my family, will curse the day he ever decided to try and hurt me or my loved ones!

**

* * *

Months earlier. Shonna Harris slept soundly in the huge King sized bed as the aroma of fresh coffee, and cooked bacon, brought her senses out of her deep sleep. She slowly sat herself up and stretched the kinks out her muscles, and popped a few joints here and there. She opened the closet door to grab a green silk robe and glanced at herself in the mirror that hung on the door. She was six months pregnant, and you could tell she was expecting from the way her stomach stood out in front of her. Soon, she wouldn't be able to see her shoes anymore! She just glanced down at it with a smile.**

"You know, you're doing wonders for your mother's figure." She said as she lightly ran her hand over the pale green skin of her belly. She just smiled as she put the robe on and made her way down the hall. There she saw a fresh pot of coffee waiting, along with two plates of bacon and eggs that still had steam rising off of them. And the large Basset Hound that was trying to get some of the food she smelled.

"Down, Ginger!" Shonna said as she took a seat at the table and poured herself a cup. That's when she noticed something, or someone, was missing. She glanced into the kitchen and around the rest of the house from her seat, but couldn't find the person who had cooked the breakfast in front of her. She glanced down at the tri colored Basset who looked at her with those pleading brown eyes.

"Okay Ginger, where is he this time?" she asked the dog, but the dog stayed seated.

"If you tell me, I'll give you half of my scrambled eggs." Shonna told the dog, with air of defeat in her voice.

The dog stood up, and ran to the back door, and tried to look out the window as she barked a few times. Shonna ate two strips of her bacon and fed the rest of her bacon, and her eggs, to the large hound dog. Shonna stepped out onto the backyard patio to find her husband, who was also her best friend, working on what looked like a tire swing.

"You do know it'll be a few years before they can use that thing, right?" she asked him.

"What? Oh, right! I just wanted to get a head start." He told her.

"Frank, we have three more months to go. We've finished the nursery, and we have about ten years worth of diapers thanks to both of our families. I think we have more than a head start." Shonna said as sat in one of the patio chairs. Frank soon joined her as they looked at their back yard.

When Frank moved in, there wasn't a fence. All of it was just an open yard. It also badly needed to have all the dead pine needles that had covered it to be raked up. Ever since Frank came back with Shonna as his wife, he worked like a mule to try and get everything ready. A cyclone fence now surrounded the yard, and it almost looked like a miniature park. Frank was a smart and caring person, but he was so nervous about being a parent. She was also, since this was their first child. Forget being nervous, she was terrified! The once feared thief and assistant to the neurotic Dr. Drakken was now scared of being a mother! It was still a strong comfort to know that the man she loved was just as scared. She looked at Frank as he sat there and held her hand. It was still hard to believe that the man she was sitting with was the same man she had fought against and beside months ago.

The way he acted when he was the Phantom was more darker, more sinister to a point. She smiled because when he was the Phantom, he acted like her. But that was when he was the Phantom, now he was just the same goof ball she had always known. She would have never thought that something as normal as marriage and pending parenthood would actually make her happy! Still, there were other activities she was going to take back up as soon as she had this little bundle, which was doing its best at trying to ruin her figure!

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about a few things. How about we go in?" she asked him as she shivered a little.

Shonna took a seat on the sofa as Frank wondered into the bedroom. She relaxed as she propped her feet up on the ottoman in front of her as the large hound dog hopped next to her and laid it's head in her lap. She just smiled as she rubbed its head. The one thing she was glad about the moment was that she wasn't suffering from anymore morning sickness! It was also good to have Frank pampering her like she was queen of the world! That's when she heard four annoying beeps, like it was a little tune. It repeated itself again, like a cell phone. Frank wondered into the living room to find its source.

"What the hell is that?" he asked as he followed it to the small coffee table in the living room. It was coming from the stack of yesterday's mail!

Frank rummaged through the stack until he found a FedEx box that was emitting the beep. He lit a finger with a burst of plasma and sliced open the box and pulled out what looked like a black palm pilot. The little screen had a symbol in yellow that almost looked the Robin symbol, but with a P instead of an R.

"Don't look at me, I haven't ordered anything." Shonna told him.

Frank hit a red button on the bottom of the pad, and the screen lit up with the face of a young man surrounded by computers.

"About time! I thought my package was lost in the mail!" he said with a cheerful disposition.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Frank asked the young man.

"Sorry. The name's Wade Load. I'm a friend of Kim's!" he told him.

"Remind me to kick Kimmie's ass for not keeping her mouth shut!" Shonna said as she walked to Frank's side.

"It's okay. I figured it out by myself. I thought you would need this. It tracks down disturbances, and has a direct secure link to me in case you need my help to do research or anything else." He told her.

"Won't Kim get jealous?" Frank asked him. He find out about Wade from Shonna and their adventure a few months back. He just didn't ever see the young man's face until now.

"Not really. Since she and Ron helped you stop Drakken, Global Justice has been looking into recruiting her and Ron as full agents. I've got too much free time on my hands." He told them.

"We'll think it about it, Wade." Frank told him.

"But we're not starting a website!" Shonna told him.

"Then Kim _would_ get jealous! Enjoy the gift!" Wade said and switched it off.

"That was different." Frank said as he looked at the strange palm pilot, and set it inside a book case.

"Well, I've got to get ready." Shonna told him as she headed for the bedroom.

"Ready? For what?" Frank asked her.

"Don't tell me you forgot? The doctor's appointment we set three weeks ago? The ultra sound is today." She told him.

Frank's eyes started to bulge as his memory kicked into high gear and recalled what Shonna had been telling him in the past few days.

"I'll be ready in a flash." He said as he ran past her faster than a jack rabbit on a hot date!

"I married an idiot!" Shonna laughingly said to herself as she followed her husband.

* * *

Author's Note(s): This is just the beginning of the story, so don't expect action right away. This is just to give you an idea of how things have been going for Frank and Shonna since they got married. 


	2. Special Occasions, Party of Four

I don't know if it's just me, but the hit counter for my stories have frozen. I don't know if anyone has read the first chapter yet, but I decided to post the second chapter just in case. Enjoy.

* * *

"Please let the baby be healthy!" Frank said as he sat beside Shonna and watched the monitor in the doctor's office. Shonna and Frank were able to call in an old favor, and Shonna could take a pill that would turn her skin pigment to look like everyone else's. Frank almost threatened Dr. Bortol within an inch of his life to make sure it wouldn't affect the pregnancy. So far, the previous check-ups had shown that the pregnancy was going without complications. The O.B. they were seeing was a friend of Frank's family, but they still didn't want to risk exposing that Shonna was once Shego!

"Frank, relax already! Let the doctor do her job." Shonna told him as the doctor moved the ultra sound device over Shonna's abdomen. Frank bit his lip as they looked at the screen, and soon saw movement of their unborn child.

"Wow! That's him." Frank said as he saw the movement on the black and white screen.

"A she! It's most likely a she!" Shonna told him as a broad smile crossed both of their faces.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy." Frank told her as they squeezed each other's hands.

"Well, everything looks normal. Wait a minute." The doctor said as she looked closer.

"What? Is something wrong?" Frank asked the doctor.

"No, nothing's wrong. Your twins are doing fine." The doctor told him.

"See? Everything's fine." Shonna said at Frank's face as his eyes bugged out of his head, and his jaw hung slack.

Shonna then thought about what the doctor said, and her face replicated the look Frank had.

"D-did you say twins?" Shonna asked her.

"TWINS?" Frank asked, his voice reaching the octave only a soprano would reach.

"Yes, twins. I had to look closer because one will hide behind the other. You see this round mass? That's the head of your other child." The O.B. told them.

"Oh my sweet God in heaven!" Frank said as he looked at the image. Shonna could have sworn she was going to pass out!

"C-can you see what the sex is?" Frank asked the O.B. as they looked at the monitor.

"Are you sure you two would like to know now?" she asked the couple.

"Yes, we want to know!" Shonna said, snapping out of her own trance. Shonna had little patience for many things, but both of them had agreed early on that they wanted to know the sex of their child, or should they say children, as soon as they possibly could.

"From what I can tell, one's a boy and the other's a girl. Congratulations!" she told them. Shonna just smiled at the images on the screen, unable to believe that was what was growing inside of her! Frank on the other hand rolled his eyes in the back of his head and passed out, landing on the floor with a loud thud!

* * *

Frank was holding an ice pack to his head as he sat in his parent's living room. His mom and Shonna were looking at the Ultra Sound tape while his dad just laughed at the state he was in.

"Twins. Sweet Tap Dancing Jesus Christ, I'm the father of twins!" Frank said, still not believing the news they had received a few hours ago. Frank was also amazed how fast a hover craft could travel from city to city!

"Should I call your Aunt Kathie and see if she has any of your cousin's old things?" his dad asked him, trying to be nice and not embarrass his son.

"And another crib, and a book to tell me how I don't freak out!" he told his dad as he removed the ice pack.

His dad just laughed at his son's comment and decided to pull out Frank's baby album.

"Frankie, I need to ask you a serious question for a minute. With you and Shonna fixing o become parents, what are you going to do about your alter ego?" he asked his son.

"I don't know. I want to be there for my kids. I'm really thinking about giving it up." He told him.

"Hold on! When did you decide this?" Shonna asked her husband.

"We've been talking about it for a few weeks now." He told her.

"But we haven't decided on anything yet! Frank, I want you to be around to, but you've been a hero since we were twelve!" she told him as she sat beside him.

"But now there's something more important." He said as he placed his hand on Shonna's enlarged stomach.

"Frank, we both know you wouldn't feel right if you didn't help people. Keep being you-know-what." She told him as she leaned in closer to him.

"You just have to have everything your way, don't you?" he asked as they leaned closer.

"Damn straight I do." she said; their lips a few centimeters from touching.

That's when a bright flash blinded them before they kissed. They looked up, trying to rub the glare from the flash out of their eyes to see Frank's dad with a digital camera in his hands.

"Remind me to break that thing later on!" Frank said to himself.

"Not if I get to it first." Shonna told him.

"Shonna, I think I have some of Frank's old baby things in the shed out back. Maybe we can find a few things." Frank's mom told her.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Shonna said as she tried her best to stand up, Frank helping her part of the way. Shonna knew Frank's mother wanted to talk to her, she'd known her for too long to know that she simply wanted to look for more baby clothes.

"So how has it been?" Frank's mother asked her as soon as they were out of ear shot of Frank and his father.

"I feel like a beached whale!" she told her.

"I know the feeling. I didn't carry twins, but you couldn't tell from the way I looked." She told Shonna.

"Mrs. H, am I supposed to be this nervous?" Shonna asked her.

"Nervous? That's an improvement. I was scared out of my mind when I was pregnant." She told her as they sat in Mrs. H's bedroom.

"All right, I'm scared shitless! I'm having twins, and I don't know how to be a parent! I'm a thief and a fighter!" she told her mother-in-law.

"Shonna, no one knows how to be a parent. Most of it's playing it by ear, hoping you make the right choices." She told her daughter-in law.

"You two seemed to do well with Frank." She told her.

"With a little help from a certain green eyed wonder." Mrs. Harris said.

That's when Shego made a weird face like and clutched her stomach with both hands.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"I think your grand kids are trying to learn how to play soccer with my bladder!" Shonna said as she laughed a little.

"You do know we're going to spoil them rotten and send them back to you." She told Shonna.

"I'll make sure they're hyped up on sugar before you guys baby-sit." Shonna shot back.

That's when Shonna heard the annoying four beeps from earlier that morning. After a minute or two, Frank appeared in the doorway.

"That was Wade. It looks like there's some trouble out in the bay. I'm going to go see if I can take care of it." Frank told them.

"What about your suit?" his mom asked him.

"I've got a spare in the hovercraft. I'll see you later tonight Shonna." Frank said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Be careful!" she said to him, remembering when he flew off the handle when they fought Drakken.

"Okay, I'll try." He told her as he started to take off his glasses.

"No try, you do!" Shonna shouted as he went out of the room and toward the front door. Pregnant or not, she could still kick his ass!

* * *

Kim and Ron stood in the command center of Global Justice, wearing the uniforms of official GJ agents. Both Kim and Ron couldn't help but feel proud that someone thought that they were good enough to be in the big leagues! After weeks of hard training and testing their skills and abilities to the limits, they were now apart of one of the best global defense organizations in the world. Now here they both stood in front of its leader, and countless other agents to be acknowledged as one of them.

"Possible and Stoppable. I've been waiting for this day for a while now. The United States Government, among with others, have reviewed your results with a fine tooth comb. After many days of consideration and reviews, I have only one thing to say to the two of you. Welcome to Global Justice, Agent Kim Possible and Agent Ron Stoppable." Dr. Director said as the whole control room was filled with applause. Kim just seemed to beam with pride, while Ron was just happy that he and Kim wouldn't be going their separate ways. As long as he could remember, it was him and Kim as a team. Now it seemed that tradition would continue! Even Dr. Director knew that Kim and Ron were only the best when together. That's why she had fought tooth and nail to make sure that's how it stayed when it was official that they were to be made Global Justice agents.

"Feel free to get to know your surroundings. Your stations will be ready in a little while." Dr. Director old them as she went back to her desk.

"We're finally in!" Kim said as she and Ron walked through the heart of Global Justice. Kim was like a little kid who was wondering through Disney World for the first time. Ron was impressed as well as they got to know their new base of operations. For once, he didn't have that much to say.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked him, noticing his silence.

"I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed, KP." He told her.

"Why? This is what we wanted. It is what you wanted, right?" Kim asked Ron.

"Kim, what I want is to be with you. That's all I ever wanted, or ever will. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He told her.

Kim smiled as she hugged her best friend with as much strength as she could muster. They broke the embrace when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to see the familiar face of Will Do, one of the cockiest and most over confident agents of Global Justice.

"If you both are finished, your stations are ready. You won't be deployed into the field until a situation arrives. Until then, you will do whatever work is assigned to you until you are given orders or told otherwise." The agent said as he led them to two computer terminals that had the words Possible and Stoppable written on them. As soon as he showed the stations to the two heroes, he turned his back and left them to their work.

"Nice to see he hasn't gotten that stick out of his butt yet." Ron said as they sat down at their stations. Kim and Ron smiled as they saw the computer programs that were styled to suit them.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Ron said to himself as he began to look at the different programs in his computer.

* * *

The sun was setting as Frank arrived at the bay, trying to find the trouble Wade had detected. He liked being the Phantom when it was dark. He thought the night gave his powers and costume more scare factor to whoever he might be up against. He just hopped he wouldn't be sued if someone thought he was ripping off Batman. As he searched the bay, he found what the trouble was. Three Go City Police cars were in front of a large yacht, with five officers opening fire at four men on the yacht! One officer was lying on the ground wounded, and the men on the yacht were firing at the officers with automatic weapons! Frank unclipped a small pair of binoculars from his belt and looked at the gunmen. They were using Military weapons, and saw one was wearing a belt across his chest that was decorated with grenades!

"Okay, should be simple." He said to himself as he put the binoculars back. In a moment, the Phantom was flying full speed at crime in progress!

Before the officers or gunmen could act, a dark figure landed in front of the officers and set up a glowing yellow force field in front of him to protect the officers against the barrage of bullets coming from the four men on the yacht! With a quick burst of plasma, he took down the gunman with the grenades, knocking him unconscious! As the display in front of the officers continued, the wounded officer reached up and touched the device in his right ear.

"He took the bait! Alpha and Bravo teams are go for capture!" he said as he stood up and pulled out a strange looking pistol.

In the time it takes for a person to blink their eyes, the Phantom found himself against not four men but a squad of soldiers in black fatigues! They had strange weapons that looked like something from Star Trek! That's when felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body that was almost paralyzing him as it electrocuted him! The shock to his system caused him to drop his force field, and the soldiers attacked! They fired balls of energy seemed to add on to the electrocution Frank was feeling! Frank cried out as pain as they continued firing on him, the pain increasing! As he shouted, he could have sworn he heard the sound of glass breaking around him!

"REMEMBER THE ORDERS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIM ALIVE!" one of the soldiers shouted!

The pain stopped briefly. Frank was on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He looked up to try and see who had shouted. When he did, he saw a soldier with a rifle aimed directly at his face. Frank glared at the soldier, nothing but contempt for him.

"Lights out, hero." The soldier said as he pushed a lever on the weapon forward, and fired!


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

I thought it was about time I updated this story since I've been working like crazy on Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity. I'm also trying not to go crazy from other things going on in my life. So here it is, chapter 3 of Phoenix.

* * *

Four weeks had gone by before Kim even knew it! Only one mission so far, and it was Monkey Fist trying to gain something to do with Monkey Kung Fu. Of course, Ron and she had defeated him in no time flat. Kim's high about being apart of Global Justice was starting to run out though. Most of the time it was work and barley allowed time for her and Ron to do anything together. Not to mention that she was getting sick and tired of Will Do.

"Hey Ron, you want to go on break?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"Sounds good, KP. Most of this stuff is done anyway." Ron said, looking bored out of his skull.

As they got up, Kim heard four familiar beeps that she hadn't heard for a few months now. It wasn't coming from anything on her suit, but from her monitor. Ron sat by her side as she clicked her e-mail icon, with Wade's face instantly appearing on the monitor.

"Wade? How did you get into Global Justice?" Kim asked him.

"_I hacked in. Kim, we've got a problem."_ Wade told her. It was obvious Wade was disturbed about something.

"Well, what's the sitch?" she asked her friend.

"_It's Frank, he's been missing for four weeks!" _Wade told them.

"MISSING? How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Kim asked him.

"_Because I called Team Go after Shego called me. The only thing they've found out was that there was some weird gun fight at the bay, but there weren't any clues at all!"_ Wade told her.

"I'll go tell Dr. Director!" Kim said as she started to get out of her chair.

"_KIM, WAIT! Hego told me they contacted Global Justice two weeks ago about this. They were supposed to tell you, but now they're acting like Frank doesn't even exist! I think GJ might know something."_ Wade told them.

Kim furrowed her brow for a minute, and then looked at her genius friend.

"I'll see what I can do." Kim said to him.

"_Thanks, Kim. Shego is just about ready to go look for him herself."_ Wade told her and cut the transmission.

Kim and Ron immediately started to walk through the maze of computer terminals and headed for the office of Dr. Director. Kim liked the fact she was helping people in an organization that was dedicated to do so, but she wasn't going to stand for this secret bullshit when a friend of hers was involved! When she approached Dr. Director's door, she saw the door was open and that Director almost looked panicked about something as she looked at her built in laptop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S WAKING UP? INCREASE THE SEDITAVE FEED, NOW! **NOW!** DON'T LET HIM WAKE UP!" Dr. Director shouted at the laptop. That's when she glanced up and saw Kim and Ron with a scowl on their faces.

"Agents Possible and Stoppable, what can I do for you?" Dr. Director asked them as she straightened herself up, trying to regain her composure.

"Where is he?" Kim asked her, her voice low and filled with anger. Kim knew how to use deduction; she was the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Director told them as she tried to close her laptop, only for Kim to grab the top before it could be closed.

"WHERE – IS – HE?" Kim asked louder than before.

* * *

Images flew through his mind. The day he and Shonna met in Kindergarten, the day the meteor hit. It seemed like he was in some sort of limbo, not able to say anything or move. He didn't how long he was like this, or even where he was. His head hurt, and his body ached. He hadn't felt like this since Shonna first started to teach him Martial Arts.

"Physical stimulation seems normal." A voice said.

Frank could barley hear it. Where did it come from? What is even real? He had to open eyes, he had to find out where he was! He tried to breath through his nose, but found only liquid, causing him to cough! How was he breathing though? That's when he noticed oxygen was coming in through his mouth, some sort of respirator.

"_How is his body generating the radiation?"_ he heard a woman ask. Where had he heard that voice before?

"It's still unknown at this time. We're hoping we won't have to do an exploratory like the others." The other voice said.

Frank tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were lead! He had to see where he was, and what the hell was going on! He slowly opened his eyes, almost blinded by the light that hit him! He squinted, letting his eyes get used to the bright light, and opened them the rest of the way.

He was floating in some kind of liquid! He was focusing his eyes, trying to make the blurred images come into focus! Slowly, he saw the blurs becoming clearer until he could fully see what was going on around him! He was in some sort of lab! Was it Drakken? Had he escaped? No, the figures he saw looked nothing like Drakken or his goons! His eyes focused and allowed him to see his surroundings. They were in what looked like Hazzard suits, with surgical masks over their faces. He looked around and saw equipment he never saw before. Where the hell was he?

"Wait a minute Doctor Director, I'm getting some new readings." The man in front of a monitor said. Dr. Director? Wait a minute, Shonna had told him about someone with that name. She was the head of some secret organization! He had been kidnapped! They were studying him!

"Respiration is increasing, his brain patterns are also changing!" the man said as he looked at his readings.

"_WHAT? I thought you were sedating him?"_ the woman on the monitor asked him.

"We were! His body must have developed an immunity to the sedative!" the man told his commander.

That's when one of the other people in the lab looked at Frank and dropped the clipboard they were holding.

"Sir! SIR!" the person shouted at the man in front of the monitor.

The man glanced at Frank, and Frank could have sworn his eyes had grown to the size of saucers!

"OH MY GOD, HE'S WAKING UP!" the man shouted in shock and disbelief as everyone was scrambling to different stations and machines!

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S WAKING UP? INCREASE THE SEDITAVE FEED, NOW! **NOW!** DON'T LET HIM WAKE UP!"_ the woman shouted at the man she had been talking to.

Frank felt something prick him in his arm, and the feeling of sleep was starting to weigh him down. No! He couldn't! He wasn't going to break, not for these bastards! He started to try and resist the weight of sleep leaning against him. He balled up his fists, fighting to stay awake! His anger starting to grow at what they were doing to him!

"Radiation levels are increasing! Body temperature rising!" one of the people shouted!

Before anyone could react, the tube Frank was in exploded into shards, the liquid he had been floating spilled out and shorted out a few machines in the lab! Frank crawled out, the sedative still tying to knock him out. He leaned against a near by console, and pulled the IV from his arm that had been drugging him! The people in the lab ran off, thinking he was fixing to start fighting. As he tried to catch his breath and fight the sedative, he realized how cold he felt. He looked down and saw he wasn't wearing any clothes! Where the hell was he? He walked over to a console, and saw it was still active. Better yet, it was open to his file! As he scanned it, he saw that they had been poking and prodding him since they captured him! He looked through the information, and found the name Shego. It was highlighted and underlined, like a web page link. He clicked it, and a whole file on Shonna appeared, along with photos. What scared him the most was the notes he saw on her file. There were also updates on Shonna's pregnancy! Frank could hear footsteps coming and new he didn't have long! He looked through the file, trying to see if they had anything else. That's when he found something that made his mind freeze, and his lungs almost collapse! Notes and orders on capturing their children for study when they were born!

"No!" Frank whispered as he saw the orders in clear site!

He had to get out of there! He had to warn Shonna of what he found! He was still light headed and tired but he had to leave! He stumbled around until he saw a medal door. He opened it, hoping to find an exit, or hazard suits so he could disguise himself. As soon as he saw what was in that room, he froze in his tracks as the sight before was making him feel violently ill.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Frank whimpered as he saw what was in front of him, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing! He wouldn't believe it!

"Frank? Frank is that you?" he heard a familiar voice asked behind him. He knew it was Kim, but he couldn't move. Shock was still gripping his mind! "Frank, we have to get you out of here!" Kim said as he heard her walking closer to him.

"Yeah man, snap out of it! What are looking at anyway?" he heard Ron ask him. When they came to his side, they froze at his side as well as they looked into the room.

"Oh God!" Kim said as she tried to come to terms at what she was seeing.

Lying on inclined medical tables were five bodies, four of them had bullet holes in between their eyes. There were two women and three men. Frank didn't recognize any of them, but could tell they had been operated on. However, that wasn't what was making the trio sick to their stomachs. On three other medical tables, were three infants. They were new born babies! Two had been stitched closed, but one still lay there. It looked as if Frank's awakening had interrupted its autopsy.

"H-how can they do this?" Ron asked himself.

"No! NO!" Frank said, his anger growing in his voice!

Without warning, he spun around, his hands glowing with yellow plasma, and destroyed the console that he saw his and Shonna's file on!

"**NO!"** Frank bellowed and destroyed almost every single computer and machine in the lab! Kim and Ron just looked as they saw his rage take over as he destroyed the lab!

"Frank, are you okay?" Ron asked when Frank stopped, trying to ignore the fact that he was nude.

Frank turned to the two, his eyes glowing yellow.

"They had me on file, they had Shonna's name on file! I won't let them!" Frank told them in a growl!

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked him, worried about her friend.

"I saw it. They had orders! Kim, Shonna's pregnant. She carrying my children. And they had orders to take them from us as soon as they're born!" Frank told them.

The horror in the duo's eyes seemed to increase as they heard what Frank told them. Frank just looked at them, reading their faces and eyes. That's when the rest of the sedative kicked in. His eyes returned to normal, the plasma around his hands went out, and he fell to his knees. Kim and Ron rushed to his side to see if he was all right.

"Ron, we have to get him out of here!" Kim told her boyfriend.

"Hey, you'll get no argument from me here!" Ron said as they each put an arm around their necks and tried to help him out. That's when they found Dr. Director and a large squad of armed agents to meet them at the door.

"I'm afraid I can't you let leave with the specimen." Dr. Director told Kim and Ron.

"Specimen? For God's sake, he a human being!" Ron told his commander!

"He's more than that! Studying him might yield results in new medical advances to cure diseases! Heal wounds!" she told them.

"Or create an army of super soldiers for the next dictator!" Kim told the woman, her eyes filled with unbelievable hatred!

"We can't afford to risk another 9/11! We have the right to find a way to improve our defenses!" Dr. Director told the young agents.

"The road to hell is always paved with good intentions." Ron said to himself.

"That doesn't give you the right to murder innocents! I saw those bodies! Four of them were shot in the head! Only military snipers are that precise! You MURDERED them!" Frank growled at the woman in front of him, wanting to give her a reason to wear another eye patch!

"They had to be studied!" she told them.

"BULLSHIT!" Frank spat at her! He wanted to activate his plasma, but the sedative was making him too weak.

"Dr. Director, there were children in there! Babies! Please tell me you didn't have them killed!" Kim asked her. The woman just looked at the ground, not meeting the young woman's eyes. The guilt on her face was as clear as day.

"I heard the words 'exploratory.' Please tell me they weren't alive when you preformed the autopsy!" Frank asked the woman, his breathing becoming more labored as he tried to stay awake.

"T-two of them died before the autopsy." Dr. Director said quietly. That's when her own troops were looking at her with horror in their faces.

"You sick bitch! A BABY! Now you want to do that to _my_ children? They're not even born yet, and you've decided to kill them as soon as they are? You – unimaginable – _MONSTER!_" Frank growled at her.

Kim was so sick; all she could do was shake her head at the woman. She grabbed the Global Justice patch that was on the arm of her uniform, and ripped it off! She let it fall to the ground as she tried to help Frank keep his balance. Ron did the same thing once Kim had a good hold on Frank, and spat on the fallen badges as he helped his friend.

"Miss Possible, it was for the greater good!" Dr. Director told the young agent, trying to explain her actions.

"Go to hell, you cold cunt bitch!" Kim said with as much venom and hate as she could muster into that one sentence. Ron was taken back by Kim's remark, having never heard her swear like that before in his life! Still, he had to admit that it fit his now former boss perfectly.

"We're leaving with him, and you're sure as hell aren't going to do this to anyone again!" Kim stated.

"You can't, Miss Possible. He's too important to us. Men, ready your weapons." Dr. Director said to the men behind her.

That's when she was puzzled by the sounds that followed. Silence. No sounds of weapons being armed, no sounds of bullets being cocked into their chambers! She turned around and saw all the troops behind her with looks of total disgust and distain for the woman on their faces.

"Go to hell, bitch!" the leader of the squad, and once one of her closest friends, said as he dropped his weapon and ripped off the Global Justice patch from his uniform. Soon, each and every squad member had followed suit. Dr. Director was growing flush with anger, and even more so when Kim and Ron helped Frank walk past her with no one to stop them. That's when Ron turned to her one last time.

"You know, the big thing with most villains and psychos is that they don't see what they do is wrong anymore! So my condolences Dr. Director, you just joined the list of worst villains Kim and I have ever faced. You're now worse than your brother could ever be!" Ron said as he, Kim, and the former agents helped Frank down the hallway and to the nearest exit.

None of the previous remarks had even visually shaken Dr. Director, but the last remark Ron told her shook her entire mental foundation. She looked at them wide eyed through her one good eye as she watched them leave. The comments from the former agent were still echoing in her head.

"_You're now worse than your brother could ever be!"_

"_You're now worse than your brother could ever be!"_

She stood there for twenty minutes, not moving and not blinking as Ron's words echoed through her head. It hit her hard when she finally realized that he was right! What had she been doing? What horrors did she put those people through?

"_Dr. Director, the specimen has escaped! Should we pursuit and recapture?"_ the voice of Will Do asked her over the intercom system.

"Leave them alone. Scrap project Alpha Centurion." She told him.

"_What was that, ma'am?"_ Will Do asked her.

"YOU HEARD ME! Alpha Centurion is scrapped! Erase every single file on current specimens and future captures! IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Dr. Director said and marched off to her private quarters.


	4. Blue Boy's friend

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I've been soncentrating on S.I. (Secret Identity) and work that I've recently had time to work on this one. Hopefully, more updates will follow soon.**

* * *

**

**Go City Maximum Security Prison.** Inspired by Alcatraz, the prison was built on what could be considered a small island. The prison itself was the size of a fourteenth century Scottish Castle. Former, and current, residents of the facility had started calling it the slab, well known for the riots and fights that had occurred there. That many dangerous criminals in one place, and trouble was bound to start at one time or another. In the large courtyard of the prison facility stood one solitary figure, away from the other prisoners. His mind was wondering from one idea to another as he stood in the shadows of the buildings, his orange jumpsuit acting as a partial blanket. Since the day he arrived, rumors had been going around about how he arrived, what he had done, but mainly about who had captured him. Few were allowed to watch TV, but some mostly watched the news when they did. So word of the Phantom's exploits was soon gossip among the prisoners and guards. Drakken had become an almost instant celebrity when he was brought to live in the Slab.

Drakken still retained enough of the Team Go energy to protect himself, and let others know that he wasn't a man to be toyed with. The ability to use plasma was gone, but the strength was there. He had used it many times to break the arms or hands of inmates that tried to give him unwanted attention. Today was one in a rare few that allowed him peace and quite. He kept thinking about his life in the prison, but also thought about how he could build a cyber replacement for his missing right arm. During his battle with the Phantom and Team Go, the Phantom had used his ships power core to overload his body and destroyed his right arm in the process! The next thing he knew, he was locked up in this hell hole!

Drakken concentrated on the drawings he was making in the dirt, trying to figure out how to connect the electronics of an artificial limb to the living nerves in his shoulder. That's when a size twelve foot planted itself in the middle of his drawings. Drakken stood and looked at the gruff, unshaven face of his cell mate.

"I was working on that!" Drakken told him.

"Never mind that. You've got a visitor coming to see you today." His cell mate told him.

"A visitor? Who would want to visit me? It's not my mother is it?" Drakken asked in a slight panic. His mother's temper was the last thing he wanted to see.

"No, it's not your mother! It's a lawyer that might be able to spring you, if you like his job offer." His cell mate told him.

"I have life without parole, how can he get me out?" Drakken asked him.

"He got Motor Ed out of here." His cell mate told him.

"Seriously?" Drakken asked.

"Seriously!" his cell mate responded.

* * *

Shonna dabbed the damp cloth across Frank's forehead as he slept, letting his body get rid of what was left of the sedative Global Justice had given him. Shonna was just glad he was home and safe.

"Those sons of bitches! I should go down there and send them to hell myself!" Shonna said to herself.

"Don't do that. Wade's contacts have already alerted some of the big boys in Washington. Right now, Dr. Director is probably dealing with half the FBI and the CIA by now." Kim said as she came in, seeing if Frank's condition had improved any. Kim and Ron told Shonna everything they saw, and Dr. Director's reaction to the situation. It would be an understatement to say that Shonna was pissed off.

"How could they do this to him? After what all he's done? After he almost got himself killed while saving our home town?" Shonna asked herself.

"I don't know. I want you to know that we're no longer apart of them. Wade has got our site back up, so Ron and I have gone back to freelance." Kim told her.

"What about my kids, Kim? They want my kids, and I'll kill them if I have to!" Shonna told them, nothing but seriousness was in her tone and in her eyes.

"Hopefully you won't have to. If you want, Ron or I can keep an eye on your place if you want." Kim offered.

"No offence Kimmie, but I'm still getting used to this. I'm still wanted in eleven countries, and I'm not used to you being friends with me yet." Shonna told her.

"It's still a little weird for me to. I'll leave you two alone for a little bit." Kim said as she went to join Ron in the living room.

Shonna looked back at her husband as he slept. He looked almost peaceful, but wondered if he actually was sleeping peacefully or not. She crawled into the bed, right beside him, and laid her head on his chest. She slowly started to draw circles around the bullet wound in the upper part of his torso.

"Why does everyone else get to feast on the pleasures on life, and we get the indigestion?" she asked him as she held him close. She looked down at her growing abdomen, and felt fear. Not because of her fast approaching parenthood, but the lives of her children she was carrying. Before she met Frank again, she might have cared less. Now, she would do anything to protect them. She meant what she told Kim. If they came for her babies, after what Kimmie and Ron had told her, she'd rip their faces off and shove them down their throats!

"I know what you're thinking. Let's hope we can just beat the living snot out of them if it happens." Someone whispered to her.

"How did I know you were going to wake up when I did this?" Shonna asked him.

"Maybe you know me too well, or you should go into a career into waking people out of comas." He whispered to her.

Shonna looked up to see Frank's eyes were half opened, and had a small smirk on his face.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like twenty Mack trucks just drug me across ten miles of concrete. Shonna, what are we going to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. We could go into hiding. I know how to do that pretty well." She told him.

"No, I'm' sick of that. The last thing I need is for people to realize that I'm the Phantom. Remember what your brothers and I had to do to make people believe I wasn't the Phantom when you became Raven?" he asked her.

"I remember. Becoming the Phantom's partner was a way for me to serve my debt to society. Not too many people with green skin out there. We should thank Hego for fitting into one of your suits." She told him with a smile.

"Thank nothing! He ripped the shoulders out of it when he tried to take it off." Frank told her.

"Are you willing to go up against a Government agency?" Shonna asked him. Frank just placed a hand over his wife's stomach, and felt the two beings inside it move.

"Whatever it takes to keep you and them safe." He told her. _"Whatever it takes."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Drakken stood in the concrete room, one metal table with two chairs were the only pieces of furniture in there. Drakken had been escorted into the room a few minutes ago, and was becoming anxious. He was told he was meeting a lawyer, and so far it had been just him and his thoughts for fifteen minutes! Drakken was ready to tell the guard to come and get him, when the door opened to reveal a tall, broad shouldered black man in what looked like a brand new Armani suit with a black leather suit case. The man looked like he should be in the defensive end of a professional football team than a lawyer.

"Sorry for the tardiness. I had to handle a case in another part of the prison. Please, Doctor, have a seat." The lawyer said as he motioned at the chair close to Drakken. Drakken sat down as the lawyer did the same while removing s few papers from his brief case.

"Now let's get down to business. My employer has taken some interests in a few of your fields of expertise. He is currently working on a project that, so far, has fallen to many set backs due to former employees." The man told the doctor.

"Why come to me? My last project ended with me being locked into this hell." Drakken asked the lawyer.

"Nevertheless, the results of your last experiment have done more than our last project supervisors were able to even theorize. My employer has a job offer Dr. Drakken." The man told him in a cool tone.

"What do I get out of this job offer?" Drakken asked the man in front of him.

"If you accept the offer, you will be a free man again. All of your priors will be erased from every Law Enforcement data bank the world has, and you will have a lab made to your requirements, and any equipment you need. You will even have enough materials to try and rebuild your arm. All we ask is your knowledge for our little project." The lawyer told the blue skinned man in front of him.

Drakken thought about this offer for a minute. Who was he kidding? What did he have to think about? Of course, this deal did sound too good to be true.

"Your employer actually has the power to erase my criminal record?" Drakken asked the man.

"If he wants, he can erase any data that says Doctor Drakken was even born." The lawyer told Drakken. The way he said it, Drakken couldn't tell if it was an example or a threat. Still, Drakken couldn't pass up such an offer.

"The lab _has_ to be able to resist any kind of attack. Not even a plasma fireball should be able to pierce it's walls." Drakken told the man.

"Then it's a deal?" the man asked him.

"Get me out of here today, and I'll start working by sundown!" Drakken told the lawyer as he stood up again. Drakken couldn't help but have the odd feeling that what he had just agreed to do, was almost as close to making a deal with devil.

**

* * *

Two weeks. Frank had been careful everywhere he went. Wade had helped by making sure there wasn't any communications from Global Justice to any areas Frank had been to. Wade knew they would be changing frequencies constantly, but Wade knew enough to locate any of their transmissions. In the meantime, Frank went out on patrol every other night for two main objectives. One, help people and keep an eye out for GJ. The second was try and stay with Shonna as much as possible. He had to cut back on his time as the Phantom because he couldn't risk leaving Shonna alone for too long. With Global Justice interested in his children, he didn't know if they would try and kidnap them when they were born or – NO! The other thought in his head was too horrible too imagine!**

Wade had sent him a new earpiece that doubled as a microphone, so all Frank had to do was speak and Wade could hear him. This would be better than Frank always pulling out the little video communicator he had been given. That was good, because he didn't have time to activate a video link when he was in the middle of a fight. His mind was telling him to go home now, be there with Shonna and the kids. Make sure they're safe. He couldn't though, not right now.

"_Frank, this is Wade. Can you hear me?"_ the boy genius asked.

"Loud and clear, Wade." Frank answered in his Phantom voice, which had gotten lower in octaves since the incident with Global Justice.

"_Frank, Shego's getting worried."_ Wade told him.

"Her name is Shonna Wade, not Shego. You didn't tell her, did you?" Frank asked him.

"_No, I didn't. I just told her that your patrol is running into a few more crimes than usual. Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Wade asked him.

"I have to make sure my family is going to be safe. Patch me through to Shonna real quick." He told the young prodigy.

"_Hold on."_

In a few seconds, Frank heard a few bits of static before he heard his home phone ringing.

"_Frank, where are you?"_ Shonna demanded.

"It's okay, Shonna. Everything's just a little more active tonight. More clean up work from when I was out. I've got to take care of one more thing, and then I'll be home." Frank told her in his normal voice.

"_Are you sure?" _Shonna asked him.

"I'm sure. Shonna, I've been thinking about something." Frank told her.

"_I can already tell that I'm not going to like this."_ She said to him.

"Shonna, I think we should stay with the Possible's for a while." Frank told her,

"_WHAT?"_ Shonna shouted, causing Frank to wince in pain.

"Shonna, we can't risk anything! We can trust Kim, and her mother's a doctor! At least that way, I know there wouldn't be a Global Justice agent waiting!" Frank told her.

"_Wait a minute! You want to stay with the cheerleader until I'm due?" _Shonna asked him.

"I want us to stay there until the twins are born. No hospitals, just Kim's mother and only the ones she can trust!" Frank told her.

"_There is no way in hell I'm going to let the cheerleader look up my ass while I'm giving birth!" _Shonna protested!

"Then we risk losing our kids before they're even born!" Frank shot back at her. He was trying to keep his temper in check, but he wanted to make sure he got his point across. He was a little worried when he didn't hear anything for a few seconds. "Shonna?" he asked.

"_I'll be packed and waiting when you get home."_ She told him, the voice of defeat was clear in her voice.

"I'll be home in a little bit." Frank said as he glanced at the streets, and spotted his target. He immediately deactivated the ear piece and began to follow the person he saw walking the streets of Upperton.


	5. A Little Information

After a while, I decided to update this story. I'm trying to think of a good story to the second Secret Identity story, but it won't be posted for a while. I'm working on one more KP story that I might post soon, along with the second Secret Identity story. So hopefully I'll have some new stories up in a few weeks. By the way, I'm not updating this story again until I at least get four reviews. Sorry, but it seems like no one cares about this one.

* * *

Drakken marveled at the lab before him. The size of it was incredible! Every piece of advanced scientific equipment that existed was sitting before him! He hadn't even asked about the project, but he was now anxious to start just so he could try out all of the new machines that stood before him! 

"I trust that all the equipment meets to your specifications." The lawyer asked him.

"Oh, of course! Absolutely!" Drakken said as he smiled. He started feeling like a little kid inside of a super Toys R Us!

"Good. Our employer will be happy to hear that." The lawyer said as he started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait, just a minute! What project am I working on?" Drakken asked him.

"It deals with genetics, Dr. Drakken. My employer understands you have worked in the field of genetic replication?" the lawyer asked him.

"I have. I take it there is a sample he wants me to work with?" Drakken asked him.

"Unfortunately, we have learned that the sample will be delayed longer than we expected." A deep voice said. Drakken turned to see another black man walking out of the shadows. He wore a navy blue suit that was of better quality than the lawyers. He stood about seven feet high, with what Drakken calculated to be a fifty-nine inch chest!

"W-well, what am I supposed to do until then?" Drakken asked him.

"Make sure everything is ready when we finally have the sample. And I don't want this project to melt when soda hits it. I want a full genetic replica. Understand?" the man asked him as he puffed on a Cuban cigar.

"A-Absolutely! Everything will be ready when you obtain the sample." Drakken said as he cowered before the massive man before him.

"Just to show that I am generous, I was able to obtain something for your services." The man said and tossed a CD to him.

"Music?" Drakken asked him.

"Files, Dr. Drakken. I acquired these from Professor Dementor. They are full blue prints to build a replacement limb. Everything you need to know, even how to connect it to the nerves in your body. I warn you though. If you screw up on this project, I will rip your robot arm, and your other arm, off your shoulders with my bare hands!" he told the pale skinned doctor.

"Y-yes, sir! I completely understand sir!" Drakken said, his voice sounding like a talking mouse.

"And the name is Block Buster." The tall man said before he and the lawyer left the lab, leaving Drakken wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Global Justice Agent William Do was walking to the nearest entry point to Global Justice Headquarters. He had enjoyed R&R by watching a movie and grabbing a quick bite at an Italian restaurant. Things had been strange at GJ for a while now, ever since Kim and Ron quit. Will was a dedicated agent, his life was Global Justice! Part of his training was accepting people for what they were, but he couldn't really stand Possible and Stoppable. Ron was merely an idiot with too much dumb luck. Possible was skilled, too skilled. He had spent most of his young life training to get his body into the right condition for him to be an agent of Global Justice, but Possible was able to do everything he had trained so hard for like it was a second nature to her! He wouldn't admit freely, but he didn't like either of them! In his opinion, the people of Global Justice were the real heroes while Possible and Stoppable were just kids playing pretend! He didn't care how many times they had saved the world! 

Ever since they quit, Dr. Director had been acting strangely. She wasn't as active as she used to be. Ever since she disbanded Project Centurion, she was more withdrawn. Agent Forrest, the agent that had trained him and would have taken Dr. Director's place, had quit along with four platoons of Global Justice troops and agents. He knew of what went on with Project Centurion, and how the subjects had been apprehended and studied. But he was a loyal agent, and he believed what Dr. Director had told him, and who gave Dr. Director her orders. It was all for the greater good.

That's when he noticed something. Something about his surroundings had changed. He had heard something, it was distant yet it was also close at the same time. He was being watched, or followed! He needed to get somewhere, no civilians to get in the way in case it came down to a fight! He continued walking, trying to find a good clear area. Whoever was following him was good! He could barley tell someone was following him! Soon, he found a clear area. It was an alley between a corner grocery store and a Chinese restaurant. He ducked into the alley, and pulled out his sidearm!

"I know you're there! I'm a Global Justice agent, and I am armed! Come out with your hands above your head!" Will said as loud as he could as he stood beside a dumpster, trying his best to hide himself.

He stepped out from the dumpster, sidearm raised, and found nothing! As he lowered his side arm, that's when a blast of energy struck his sidearm and knocking the weapon from his hands! Will clutched his left hand, feeling the pain from the burn the blast gave him.

"GUNS! SUCH COWARDLY WEAPONS!" a voice shouted from the dark, sounding more like a low growl than actual voice!

"Who's there?" Will called out.

"I thought Global Justice Agents had more training than this!" the voice said again, but it sounded like it had moved closer!

Will moved around the alley, trying to calculate where his attacker could be. He had to find a weapon to defend himself against the energy weapon his attacker obviously possessed.

That's when two more blasts were fired! One to his right, blowing up garbage can! The other went to his left, destroying a few boxes of rotten vegetables. If his attacker was starting to frighten him, it was starting to take effect.

"What do you want?" Will shouted out into the alley.

"I WANT ANSWERS!" the voice roared as a two large blasts took out the overhead lamps in the alley, sending sparks and the glass from the bulbs showering over the agent!

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Agent Do shouted as he backed himself up to a wall. As he looked round, his eyes started to grow wide as he saw the glow from yellow light illuminating the wall in front of him.

"Right here." The voice growled, almost whispered! Agent Will Do spun around to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes before a bright flash blinded him, and sharp blow to his head knocked him unconscious!

* * *

Agent Will Do slowly opened his eyes, his head was killing him. He felt slightly light headed and dizzy, trying to get his eyes to focus. When he did, he let out a terrified scream as he saw he was hanging upside down from the roof of a fifteen story building! He glanced around himself, trying to figure out what was happening! That's when he saw the Phantom! The escaped specimen was in his costume, and had Agent Will Do hanging upside down from a rope tied around his ankle! HE glanced at the rope and saw it was going through a pulley system, and the Phantom was holding the other end of the rope. The Phantom was staring at him, not blinking. Constantly looking at him with the glowing, solid yellow eyes! 

"W-what do you want?" Agent Do asked him.

"Information! What does Global Justice want with my family?" the Phantom asked him.

"I – I don't know!" Agent Do told him.

"**I hate liars!**" the Phantom growled and let go of the rope!

Will screamed as he saw the floors flying passed him, fear gripped him as the concrete was rushing toward his face faster and faster! He was scared of the fate that awaited him, the fear of death! That's when he was jerked to a stop half way down, feeling part of his leg and ankle almost being jerked out of their sockets! He was being pulled back upwards, and soon met the face of the Phantom, with rage and anger filling every inch of his face!

"**WHY does Global Justice want my family?**" The Phantom growled.

"We had orders from Washington! Some sort of project! That's all I know, I swear to God!" Will shouted toward the Phantom.

"**SWEAR IT TO ME!"** The Phantom screamed and dropped Will again!

Again, Will screamed as he fell! He past the halfway point, the fear growing greater! That's when he was jerked to a stop again! This time, he felt his ankle dislocate from the force of the drop! He grimaced in pain as he was pulled back up, and the fear increased when he saw the Phantom's eyes were glowing brighter!

"**Tell me about the project!**" the Phantom growled.

"T-they wanted us to figure out how certain people's bodies contained and emitted their abilities! The orders were do whatever was necessary! They specifically wanted a member of Team Go! You were right, it was to try and create the perfect soldier!"

"**Are you still stalking us?**" the Phantom demanded.

"No! We're not! Dr. Director killed the project after you escaped! We're not tracking you anymore!"

"**WHO GAVE THE ORDERS TO TAKE MY CHILDREN?"** Phantom demanded!

"W-we thought it was from the boys in Washington! But their reaction to Dr. Director's actions were strange!" Agent Do told him.

"**WHY?"**

"Let's just say that when they're determined on something, Hoover's methods didn't with Hoover! Wait, you're not going after them are you? Not even cops are that stupid!" Agent Do told him.

"**DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING COP? From now on, you and the rest of Global Justice stay away from my family and me! If you don't, every single one of you will curse the day you didn't do all that Phantom asked of you!"** The Phantom growled and dropped Will again! Will screamed louder and louder as the pavement was coming fast to greet him! Two seconds before impact, he felt himself jerked to a stop! It felt like his whole leg was almost yanked out of it's socket! When he looked up, he felt the rope give and hit the pavement! He just lay on the ground, groaning and trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked up, and only saw a yellow streak fly across the sky! Will didn't have that much fear of anything in his life, but now he was scared of the Phantom. He was different now. From what Will read about him from the archives, he didn't act like this! He couldn't help but wonder what had they done to him? What kind of person had they changed that hero into?

* * *

Frank landed quietly in a remote field, not too far from his home. He was tired, and he hurt. Yelling at Do, making sure he didn't fall to his death! Who knew that skinny little jerk weighed so much? He took a few deep breaths, and wiped the sweat soaked hair from his eyes. He took out his Communicator, and activated the video link. 

"Wade, are you there?" Frank asked in his normal voice as he removed his mask.

"_What's up, Frank? Did the meeting go well?" _Wade asked him.

"Yeah, it did. Keep an eye out for strange transmissions. Also, try and hack into Global Justice. I need to know who sent those orders." Frank told him.

"_What did Agent Do allow?"_ Wade asked him.

"Global Justice called off their watch, and killed their project. He claimed Washington sent the orders, but they haven't received anything from them about the project since I escaped." He told him.

"_I'll check into that too."_ Wade told them.

"Thanks again, Wade. Also, I need to you to connect me to Kim." He told the computer genius.

"_Hold on."_ Wade said before the screen went blank, and came back on with an image of Kim on the other line.

"_Hey, Frank! How are you?"_ Kim asked him.

"Kim, I need a really, _really_ big favor." Frank said.

* * *

Author's Note(s): BATMAN BEGINS and the Kingpin from the movie Daredevilhad a very big influence in the creation of this chapter. 


	6. Getting Settled

I decided to post the rest of this story, with or without the reviews. If people like this, then they like it. If they don't, then they don't. For those of you rthat do like it, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We actually have,"

"A real life super villain coming here!" the Possible twins, Jim and Tim, said as Kim and her mom tried to get the guest room ready.

"Now boys, she's an ex-super villain. She is, isn't she?" Kim's mother, Dr. Andrea Possible, asked her daughter as the Tweebs ran to their room.

"Yes, mom! She's the Phantom's partner, remember?" Kim asked her.

"Right, of course! What about her temper? Remember what happened on that mission I went with you?" Andrea asked her daughter, reminding her of a mission that happened on Mother's Day.

"That – I'll have to get back to you on." Kim said, not wanting to admit that her temper hadn't changed.

"You know your father and I still aren't sure about this." She told her daughter as she noticed the delay in Kim's answer.

"Mom, please! Global Justice was planning on taking her kids! She and her husband are scared! Mom, her husband is a friend of mine and they just want to be safe." Kim told her mom.

"And they want me to deliver their babies? Kim, I haven't delivered a chikd in two years." Andrea told her daughter.

"Mom, you know what to do. If anything happens, you can call the hospital." Kim told her mother.

"At least it'll be nice dealing with a pregnancy again, and not opening a person's head." Mrs. Dr. P said to her daughter.

"Andy, we have a Mr. and Mrs. Harris claiming to be Kim's friends!" Dr. James Possible shouted up to his wife and daughter.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I'm going to give birth to _my_ kids in the home of my worst enemy!" Shonna said as she looked out the window.

"One, she's not your enemy anymore. At least I hope she isn't. Two, at least we'll be safe and sound and not floating in a tube in some sort of damn lab!" he told her. Shonna sat down on the bed and saw the worried look in his face as he unpacked their things.

"Frank, what were you doing before you came home? I want the truth!" she told him. Frank took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I followed a Global Justice Agent tonight. Wade told me he was one of the top agents in that organization, and I needed to make sure of something." He told her.

"Frank, what did you do to him?" She asked him. She knew he was hiding something, she had known him long enough to know when he was holding something back.

"I knocked him out cold, tied his foot with a piece of rope, and I hung him offthe edge of a fifteen story building." He told her, trying to hide the look of disgust on his face.

"What?" she asked him.

"I interrogated him, Shonna. Every time I didn't like his answer, I dropped him from the roof and grabbed the rope at the last minute. Oh, God what was I doing? I could have killed him!" Frank said as he balled his fists and sat on the bed. He rested his head on his hands, trying to control himself.

"D-did it work?" Shonna asked him as she scooted close to him.

"Oh, it worked! I think I scared him half to death, but it worked. GJ isn't tracking us, the orders were from Washington, and their little project has been terminated." He told her.

"So why are we here?" she asked him.

"Something didn't sound right. He said Washington was doing nothing since Dr. Director terminated the project. Correct me if I'm wrong, but why would they give up with a little road block in the way? Wade's doing some snooping, but I wanted you and the twins to be safe. God, why does shit keep happening to us?" Frank said as gritted his teeth.

"Hey, shit happens."

"But why to us? First the meteor, Team Go, and the rest of the shit that's been hitting the fan! Since that fucking rock crashed, it's made our lives a living hell!" he said to his wife. That's when he felt her arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Frank, it's okay. Things usually seem to work out." She told him.

"At the last minute! Shonna, I was different tonight. I wasn't cracking jokes or anything; I was trying my best to scare him. My eyes were glowing again." He told him.

Shonna knew that meant his temper had flared up again. She had seen first hand that he acted like a combination of her and Batman when he blew his fuse. It also rattled him every time he went off the handle. It would be like he was two different people, and that made him worry to the point he was physically ill. Not worried about himself, but at the off chance that his temper might get her hurt, or worse.

"You had a right to be mad. Frank, when it involves us you have a right to go ape shit! I sure as hell would! But unlike you, I would have beaten him within an inch of their life." She told them. Frank started to laugh after she said that.

"What?" she asked him.

"Can you imagine us giving advice with bullies?" he asked her.

"Oh, God! Kids, tell the teacher if bullies are picking on you." Shonna said, quoting her mother's old advice.

"And if that doesn't work, beat the living shit out of them!" Frank said, trying to sound like Shonna. Both of them started to laugh at their impressions.

"When did I ever say that?" she asked him.

"A week after the meteor crashed! After you broke Bobby Morgan's nose!" he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"The little snot deserved it!" she told him as she stretched out on the bed.

"You know, they can hear us now." Frank said as he laid his head on Shonna's breasts and looked at her swollen stomach.

"They can, huh?" she asked him, playing with part of his hair.

"_You hold me so close that my knees grow weak, and my soul is flying right above the ground. I'm trying to speak, but no matter what I do, I just can't seem to make any sound_." Frank softly sang to the two children inside Shonna. Shonna just grinned at hearing him sing.

"That's one of my old favorites. I thought you couldn't sing a note to save your own life!" She told him.

"I learned!" he told her and continued to sing the rest of the song to his two unborn children, with Shonna joining in.

"_Then you took the words right out of my mouth._

_Oh, must been while you were kissing me._

_You took the words right out of my mouth!_

_And I swear it's true, I was just about to say I Love You."_

* * *

Drakken flexed the fingers, and bent the elbow. It was amazing! He could feel the cool air, the cloth of his lab coat! It was like he never lost his arm! Of course, that illusion ended when he removed his black glove and saw the medal digits of his new hand. No matter how advanced the technology was, it was still hard for him to get used to it. He shook the thoughts from his head and went back to his work. Three weeks, and the lab was almost finished. Just a few more connections, a little more programming, and everything would be ready! In good time too! Every so often, Block Buster's goon would come down into the lab to check on his progress. With very little help, and a lot to prepare, Drakken had spent many days without sleep. Many more days went by without eating. They fed him regularly; it was just the thought of his massive employer ripping off his new arm and his only real arm out from his shoulders that kept him from enjoying his food.

"How much longer until the machine is ready?" a deep voice asked Drakken. It wasn't the man known as Block Buster, but his lawyer. Sometimes Drakken could swear that lawyer was a miniature clone of his new employer, but didn't dare ask. Drakken thought the last thing they wanted to be compared to was Dr. Evil and Mini Me.

"Not too long. I'm putting in the last few lines of programming now, and then all I'll need is your mystery sample." Drakken told the man in the dark blue Armani suit.

"That is excellent to hear. Our employer will be pleased to hear that the project is almost finished." The man said as he began to walk toward the exit.

"If you don't mind my asking, when shall I receive this sample?" Drakken asked the man.

"Not too much longer. Just make sure everything's ready. As soon as the sample is obtained, we want replication to begin at once!" the man told the blue skinned scientist as he walked out the door.


	7. The King of New York

I decided what the heck, and post two chapters in one night. I figured I had to make up for lost time.

* * *

Downtown New York City, standing in the heart of the financial district was the building of Herat Tech. A large technologies firm earning billions per year, and a legitimate front for the powerful Puzo family. The Puzo family had their hands into many fronts and business', and half of the drug trafficking in New York. They had their hands in knock offs, protection money, blackmail, anything dirty or illegal in New York most likely had their finger prints on it one way or another. Two years ago, it was under the control of Anthony Marcus Puzo.

His kindness was great, and his wrath was unimaginable! Two years ago, he could almost be considered the Emperor of New York's crime underworld. As a result, he had become paranoid and only let those he completely trusted come anywhere near him. One of those was his most brutal hit man, and friend. He was a dangerous man that had grown up in a part of the United States that was known as the Deep South. In a part of the state of Georgia that looked as if Integration was never even created. He had to learn how to fight against members of the KKK, racist rednecks that had beat his kind for sport, and killed half of one man's family that had raped and murdered many of his family. Then murdered half the police department for treating his family's murders like they were nothing! When he was mad, he could break cinder blocks. When he was pissed off, he could shatter thick concrete! That's why he was recruited into the Puzo family, and that's when Derrick Cranston was given the name Block Buster.

Two years ago, he was sent to destroy a jewelry store. The owner had refused to pay extortion money, and so the destruction of his store was punishment. Block Buster had destroyed half the cases and was destroying the walls when a deep voice spoke to him.

"If I were you, I'd go for the silver bling bling. Gold has been done to death!" the voice said.

Block Buster turned and almost laughed at the site before him. A man, two feet shorter than him was standing in the door with a black muscle suit and a cape! A yellow strip was on his chest and on his gloves. He was wearing a black domino mask and had a smirk on his face.

"Boy, Halloween isn't for another three months! Why don't you run off and wait then to trick or treat?" Block Buster told him.

"How about you give up before I kick your ass?" the man asked him.

"I need a work out." Block Buster said as he walked toward him.

Before Block Buster knew it, he was being hammered by kicks and punches, lit with a yellow fire! He was on his back in no time, and saw a yellow blast coming straight at him before he knocked unconscious. He went to jail for six months, and was a laughing stock. He restored his reputation after two months of cracking skulls, but the embarrassment never left. He was lucky Anthony Puzo welcomed him back after the incident, but Block Buster wanted revenge! He found him one more time, and again had his own ass handed back to him by the masked man! It was then that he realized that he needed power to get revenge, and knew what to do. A year and two months ago, Block Buster was assigned to guard Anthony Puzo while he slept. It was another effect that stemmed from part of his paranoia. Block Buster waited until the old man was asleep, and crushed his skull with his bare hands! With Puzo gone, and no will to be found, Block Buster was able to take control. Ever since then, he had been waiting and trying to find a way to get his revenge. Now, he could almost taste it!

"Sir, I have news from Drakken's lab. The programming is almost complete, and the machine is ready. All we need to do now is to get a sample." His lawyer told him.

"Good. Very good." was all Block Buster said as he looked out onto the landscape of New York City.

"Sir, once the project is completely under way, should we eliminate Drakken like we did with the previous scientists?" the lawyer asked him.

"No. This one is special. I'll keep him alive for now." Block Buster told him.

"Sir, I don't mean to speak out of place, but he knows who you are. If he is ever arrested, he can testify to what you look like." The lawyer told him.

"That's if and when. Right now, he's done more than the other scientists we've kidnapped and bought off. We'll keep him on the payroll. If he screws up, I'll give him a reason to replace something else with a machine." Block Buster said as he watched the blue sky start to become covered by the dark storm clouds that were rolling in on the wind. Revenge was going to be his, and that hero will learn what it is to know pain.

* * *

Kim walked through the front door of her home; completely exhausted. She and Ron had to stop Monkey Fist from stealing Jade artifacts from a museum in Japan. Of course, they had something to do with Mystical Monkey Powers. Ron fought Monkey Fist and was able to give the Monkey Master a run for his money. Kim fought off the monkey ninjas and wore herself out. Ron went home to soak in a cold bath, and Kim thought a warm shower would do wonders for her. When Kim walked through the doors, she almost did a double take as she saw Shonna standing in front of the TV while holding both Tweebs in the air by their shirt collars.

"Kim, if you want your brothers to live long enough to see High School, keep them out of my way!" Shonna told her.

"What did they do now?" Kim asked, not wanting to deal with her annoying twin brothers.

"We needed to barrow something,"

"For a school project!" they said, finishing each other's sentence.

"BARROW, MY ASS! THEY STOLE ONE OF MY BRAS AND TURNED IT INTO A DUAL SLING SHOT!" Shonna shouted, her anger reaching a boiling point.

"You too, huh? Listen Tweebs, pissing me off is one thing. You piss her off, and she will deep fry your butts." Kim told them.

"Not to mention if anything happens to my babies, you'll have to deal with my husband, The Phantom, and Team Go!" Shonna growled and let her hands give off a green glow.

"Gotta go!" both Tweebs said as they slid out of their T-shirts and ran up stairs!

"You know, just Frank in his costume alone could scare them. Speaking of which, is he still on patrol?" Kim asked as she started to head up stairs.

"No, he's in the shower. He got back a few minutes ago." Shonna said as she eased herself onto the couch.

Kim went and sat on the couch next to her, hoping that all the hot water wouldn't be gone by the time Frank got out. Even though it had already been a few weeks, it was still weird for Kim to have someone who used to be her worst enemy staying in her house while trying to establish a friendship between each other.

"So how's being pregnant?" Kim asked the pale green woman.

"It's better since I don't have to deal with morning sickness anymore. But I also can't see my feet!" she said as she tried to find something to watch, and left the TV tuned to wrestling.

"Out of curiosity, does it feel weird when they move?" Kim asked her.

"Sort of. I've never anything living _inside_ my body before. It feels like bubbles or something. I don't know if I can really explain it. Why? Are you and the goofball thinking about having a brat?" Shonna asked her former enemy.

"No! No! Well, not right now." She told Shonna with a slight blush.

Before Shonna could say something, she started to touch her swollen abdomen.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked her.

"I don't know. I – I think I have to go to the bathroom." Shonna said and stood up.

Kim started to watch her walk, and noticed she kept her hand on her stomach. Kim knew something was wrong right off the bat.

"OH SHIT!" Shonna shouted as Kim saw a large puddle of water form around Shonna's feet!

"FRANK! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" Kim shouted as she helped Shonna sit down in a near by chair.

Frank bolted out of the bathroom and leapt down the stairs in no time! He was wearing a pair of old jeans and his glasses as he reached Shonna.

"What happened?" Frank asked her.

"M-my water broke!" Shonna said as she started to feel a contraction coming on.

"Holy shit! Kim, get your mother back here quick!" Frank said as he noticed the puddle on the floor.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Kim said as she hit speed dial for the hospital.

"You ok? Wait, stupid question!" Frank said as he held Shonna's hand.

"I didn't know it would hurt this much! I prefer a plasma blast to the back again!" she said and squeezed his hand as another contraction hit!

"I think if doctors let on about the pain, no one would be having kids." Frank said as she smiled a little.

That's when another contraction hit Shonna, forcing her to grab the banister to the stairs. Her face contorted with pain as she let out a low groan. She finally let out one loud scream, and ripped part of the banister free! Frank just pried the broken piece of wood from her hand while he tried to brush some the hair out of her eyes.

"You Damn Mother Fucking Son of a Bitch! You did this to me! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Shonna screamed at him when another contraction hit!

"Frank, move Shonna to the couch so she can be comfortable!" Kim said to him.

"Got it." Frank said and helped her up. Once Shonna was standing, his eyes went wide at he looked at the chair seat!

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Frank said.

"Frank, what's wrong?" Shonna asked between breaths and looked at the seat.

"Oh, Christ!" Shonna said as she saw a blood stain on the chair cushion.

"Kim, get your mom to send an ambulance! I want her, and only doctors she absolutely trusts!" Frank told Kim as he helped Shonna to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"Shonna's bleeding!" Frank told her, both of their faces filled with worry.

"Oh crap!" Kim said and told her mother of the situation. Even Kim knew that meant something was wrong!

"Frank that isn't, good is it?" Shonna asked him.

"I don't know. I know I said no hospitals, but I don't know what else to do." he told her as the worry filled his face.

"Just make sure that they're going to be okay." Shonna said as she started to have another contraction.

* * *

Author's Note(s): I didn't know how to create a bad guy, so I choose different things I read from various novels to try and show why Block Buster became the way he was. 


	8. I Hate Waiting

I've been writing on this chapter for a little while. Be warned, it contains a lot of foul language since I used this as a source to relieve stress. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Waiting was always the hard part. Frank hated waiting with a few things, and this was one of them! Mrs. Dr. P examined Shonna when they got to the hospital, and booked an operating room. That had to get the twins out through a C-Section. They wouldn't tell him why or how long it was going to take them. He didn't know how long it had been, since he blasted the clock after the first five minutes. It was safe to say he had the room by himself ever since then, minus Ron and Team Go. He didn't know how long it took Shonna's brothers to get there, he was just glad someone else was there. Of course, would it have been too much trouble to get his family? He knew they were on their way though. He gave them the phone number to the waiting room, and that was when they were just leaving.

Kim was in the Operating Room with Shonna to make sure Global Justice didn't try anything. He knew they weren't that far from the OR, since he heard Shonna screaming for drugs not too long after they rolled her in. God, he wished he could be there for her! His wife and children were going through hell and he couldn't do anything! All those powers and he was powerless!

"Frank, sit down and try to relax!" Mego told him.

"Melvin, you want another broken jaw?" Frank growled, instantly making Mego cringe as Frank's eyes started to glow. Frank started to calm down as his vision started to change.

"I-I'm sorry, Mego. I'm just really scared right now." Frank told him. Mego seemed to relax a little, but Ron was the one that helped him to a seat and tried to talk to him.

"Dude, you've got to chill." Ron told him.

"How can I chill? Ron, something's gone wrong! On top of that, something out there wants my children! How can I relax?" Frank asked him.

"I don't know! With me, I try to think of some new ways to beat Zombie butt!" Ron told him.

"Well, I don't have a sketch pad on me. I used to sing a little bit." He told his friend.

"Sing? You sang?" Ron asked him.

"Used to! Those are the key words! Shonna and I won the Go City High Talent Show. During the first half of the show, we were tied with a snobby jock by the name of Preston Smith and his girlfriend Brittany Weiss. We had sung Creed's Higher as a duet. They sung a dopey pop song by the Backstreet Boys. So in the tie breaker they sung Up Where We Belong. Well, Shonna saw an evil grin form on my face." Frank told Ron.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, intrigued at the story.

"Well, my mom and dad are big fans of Meat Loaf. When we were growing up, we liked to listen to the Bat Out of Hell album, and loved Bat Out of Hell II when it came out. Well, I decided we should sing one of our favorite songs from Bat one. We knew it by heart, so it was easy for us to remember the lyrics." Frank said as he grinned at the memory.

"Which song was it?" Ron asked Frank. He hadn't heard many Meat Loaf songs, but he wanted to at least know the song.

"Paradise By The Dashboard Light." Frank told him.

"Hey! I've heard that one! Isn't it about two kids making out?" Ron asked.

"It's about the boy trying to score with his date, and she makes him promise to always be with her if he wants to get any tail." Frank told him.

Ron remembered the song now. He always thought the last part of the song was hilarious! The guy promised to love the girl until the end of time, and the last part of the song was about them praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive since they now drove each other nuts!

"How did you pull that song off?" Ron asked him.

"He didn't tell anyone! Neither of them did! Not to mention they added a little dialog of their own at the end of the song." Mego said as Team Go remembered the High School staff's reactions.

"I was in the Drama Club, so I added a little performance at the end." Frank said with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, one that made the old English teacher almost have a heart attack!" one of the Wego's said.

"Okay, what did you two do?" Ron asked, really wanting to know the details.

"We acted like my parents." Frank told him.

**

* * *

Go City High Auditorium. Shonna and Frank had just finished singing the main parts of the song, and they were now in the chorus part at the end. Frank had given Shonna a head's up of what he was planning, but to just go along with it.**

"It was long ago, far away! So much better than it is today!" Frank sang into his mic while Shonna sang,

"It never felt so good, it never felt so right! We were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife!"

Shonna glanced at Frank and saw him making a face as he listened to her sing, and knew his little act had started. That's when he walked over to her to start the comedy routine he had planned.

"Okay. Okay, fine! What are you singing over here?" Frank asked her.

"I was singing, it never felt so good." Shonna told him.

"Oh, you know what I wish?" he asked her.

"What?"

"I wish I would have drowned at that Enchanted Sea Dance!" Frank told her.

"Oh, how the hell is someone your size supposed to drown?" Shego asked, smirking as she heard a few laughs.

"You know, I had visions and dreams at one point. You know where they all went to? THEY WENT TO NIGHTMARES! Nightmares! You _are_ a nightmare!" Frank said.

Going with the flow, Shonna reached the neck line of the black dress she was wearing and open the top to reveal more cleavage and the lacey black bra she was wearing underneath. She just smiled as she heard the jocks hooting at her little act.

"Is this your nightmare?" Shonna asked Frank with a wide grin.

"You know something? You were absolutely right! It never, _ever_, felt good with you!" Frank said and turned his back.

Shonna then untied a few ribbons in the back, and let the dress fall to reveal her in a black lace bra, a black lace thong, and sheer pantyhose. She walked over to Frank, adding a little more sway into her hips, and tapped him on the shoulder. Frank obviously was not expecting Shonna's actions, and eyes bugged out of his head when he turned around and found himself looking at the two globes of her breasts.

"What did you say? Honey?" Shonna asked and spun around, showing her firm and ample ass to the hooting and whistling boys in the audience.

"W-well, maybe o-one more time?" Frank asked, trying to regain his act and fighting a huge grin.

Frank finally got his mind out of its lust filled haze and continued with the act, but Shego knew he was going to get her for that.

"Wait, what the hell am I talking about? THAT'S IT!" Frank said as both he and Shonna began singing the chorus again, still acting like a couple fighting.

"You know, I've got two little words left to say to you. FUCK YOU!" Frank shouted while earning cheers and laughs from the crowd of teenagers.

"HEY, FUCK YOU TOO!" Shonna said to him, enjoying the spectacle they were making.

"I CAN'T ANOTHER MINUTE OF YOU!" Frank shouted at her.

"ONE MINUTE'S TOO LONG TO SPEND WITH YOU!"

"OH, SHUT UP SHONNA!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

That's when both of them held each other and kissed in front of everyone there. They broke their kiss and turned to the crowd of cheering teens and took their bows, both wearing a huge grin on their face.

"You know we're in deep shit now." Shonna whispered to her friend.

"It was worth it." He whispered back.

* * *

"Don't worry, we tapped it. We'll mail it to you." Wego told Ron.

"You did what? Shonna's going to burn you for not telling her!" Frank told his brother-in-law.

That's when the worry returned to his face. He looked at the waiting room doors to see if there was anything yet. At first, it was the same as last time. No one was there. That's when he saw Kim walk out of the OR wearing a blue pair of scrubs and surgical mask, and started walking straight toward the waiting room. Frank bolted out of his seat and reached Kim before she could walk through the door!

"Shonna? Babies?" Frank asked her.

"Shonna is fine. They're fixing to take her to a private room. But I need you to follow me first." Kim told him.

Frank followed Kim down a few halls, worried if it was something bad. His heart pounded in his chest like a hammer, trying to figure out what was going on. What about his kids? Were they alive, were they safe? That's when they stopped and Kim pointed through a large glass window. Frank looked through, and saw two infants next to each other with a tag on each of their beds that read HARRIS TWINS. The infant on the left had a pink blanket, while the one the right had a blue blanket. Both had jet black hair, and had healthy pink skin.

"You should have seen them. Neither of them cried until they got their bath. They were just looking around, wondering what was going on." Kim told him with a grin on her face.

"I've got a trusted friend guarding them around the clock. They're safe, Frank. Shonna passed out not too long after they were born, so we don't know what their names are yet." Kim told him.

Frank just kept looking at the two babies on the other side of the window, smiling at them. He didn't know how, but he was in love with both of them as soon as he saw them.

"Catalina Heather Harris, and Frank James Harris the fourth. Shonna and I decided on the names two months ago." Frank said as he kept looking at the new born infants. He didn't even notice that Team Go was behind him, looking at their brand new Nephew and Niece.

* * *

Frank walked into the room, and saw Shonna asleep on the bed. Her stomach was somewhat back to normal, and she looked like a mess. He tried to close the door as quietly as he could, but it ended up waking her anyway.

"You look like shit." Frank told her.

"I feel like shit." She said with a slight smile.

Frank walked toward her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You ass! Next time we want kids, _you_ can go through this!" Shonna told him as she slowly propped herself up.

"That painful, huh?" Frank asked her.

"I would rather have Drakken be my dentist!" she told him.

"They're beautiful, Shonna. Both of them are healthy, both safe." Frank told her.

"I saw them. They didn't cry, not one little cry." She said as she smiled.

"Your brothers are already debating on what color their glow powers are going to be." Frank told his wife.

"Hopefully, they won't have any. No Global Justice, no one's tried to kidnap them. Frank, can we go home now?" Shonna asked him.

"Sure. As soon as the doctor says it's okay for you to leave." Frank told his wife.

* * *

"Hey Kira, how's Amy doing?" Dr. Possible asked as she walked to the nurse's station.

"She's doing fine. Her and Amanda are heading to Vermont to get married in about two weeks." The nurse told Dr. Possible.

"That's good to hear. I have three blood samples, two belong to a pair of twins I just delivered, and I need them to be tested. Just to make sure they're healthy." Dr. Possible said as she signed a few forms and placed three small vials with blood in them into a small little tray that contained the orders.

"I'll have them sent down as soon as possible. What did the babies look like?" the nurse asked her.

"They are so cute! Not one of them cried! The only other baby that did that was Kim when I had her!" Dr, Possible said with a smile on her face.

Dr. Possible walked down the hall while the nurse went back to her duties. As the nurse continued to work, the janitor looked at the three small vials. He carefully took one of the vials, and replaced it with another he had in his pocket. As soon as he pocketed the vial of blood he lifted, he walked away and ducked into the nearest Janitorial closet. He pulled out a black cell phone from his pocket, activated it, and hit number one on it's speed dial.

"This is Quiet Man. Tell Block Buster that the sample has been acquired and on it's way." The janitor said as he looked at the vial filled with the crimson fluid.


	9. Can't Choose Family

Here it is, the latest chapter. I'm glad this story is getting some hits, but I'm also saddened because, hits and review wise, this is the worst story on my list. I'm still going to finish it, but please review, even if it's flames. This isn't begging, but I'm just asking.

* * *

After two days of bad food and a drafty gown, Dr. Possible finally agreed to let Shonna and the twins to go home. The stitches from the C-section came out yesterday, and Frank was helping her get her things. Shonna was about ready to leave when she heard the door open, and she looked up to see someone she didn't really want to see. Inside the doorway to her room was a woman in her mid forties, with a few strands of grey that were streaked through her short raven hair, and a small nervous smile was on her face as she looked at the couple with her crystal blue eyes. 

"Hi, Shonna." The woman said.

"Mom." Shonna said flatly.

"I'll think I'll get out of the line of fire." Frank said as he tried to walk to the door, seeing Shonna shooting daggers at Mrs. Sylvia Prego.

"No, Frank, you can stay. At least you're _allowed_ to stay." Shonna said and placed a hand on his arm. Frank sat down on the bed, looking like he was facing a firing squad.

"I just saw the babies. I guess I'm a grandmother now." The woman said to the couple.

"By blood, but I'm not admitting anything else." Shonna said.

"And here we go." Frank muttered to himself.

"Shonna, can we stop fighting? I just want to know my grandchildren." The woman said as she took a seat in a near by chair.

"You want to know them? Why? Is it because you think that they might not be freaks like the rest of us?" Shonna asked her mother.

"I think I better leave." Frank said as he got up again.

"SIT DOWN!" Shonna shouted, making Frank jump a few inches. Frank quickly sat back down on the hospital bed.

"Shonna, he doesn't have to be here for this." The woman said.

"He's my best friend, my husband, and the father of my children! He has every right to be here! YOU DON'T!" Shonna shouted at the woman.

"Shonna, at least hear what she has to say." Frank said.

Shonna glared at him, but he was sick and tired of the same old argument between her & her mother!

"Shonna, I'm sorry for anything I've done wrong." Her mother told her.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Sorry doesn't bring daddy back! SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU SAID THAT NIGHT!" Shonna shouted.

"Shonna, calm down!" Frank said as he tried to ease his wife to sit on the bed.

"Shonna, we were stressed out. We said a lot of things that night." Her mother said.

"Yeah, and it made dad drive straight into an eighteen wheeler!" Shonna shot back at her mother.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean an eighteen wheeler? You told me he fell asleep and crashed his car when he was coming home from work!" Frank said as he looked at both of the women.

Shonna's mother just looked down for a minute, not looking at either of them. Frank knew Shonna didn't get along with her mother, but he thought it was because of the arguments her mother and father had. They had always fought, but it got worse when the meteor hit. Her father had tried to help everyone cope with their new abilities, but her mother couldn't see past their changed appearances and new abilities. Not too long afterward, Shonna's father was killed in an automobile accident. Shonna's mother had told everyone he fell asleep while coming home from work. When Team Go was formed, and Go Tower built, Shonna and her brothers lived together in the tower.

"Shonna, what happened that night?" Frank asked her.

**_

* * *

The Prego Residence in Go City, 1991._** Sylvia and Jonathan Prego were arguing in the living room of their two story home, the argument being about their children again. A month and a half ago, a meteor had struck their children's tree house while all five of their children were inside it. Mrs. Prego had called an ambulance, and they were rushed to Go City Memorial Hospital. They were in the ICU for days, both parents were scared they were going to loose their children. They were relieved when they found out their children were going to live, but weren't ready for what happened afterward. Each child started changing. The most dramatic were Melvin and Shonna. The pigment of their skin had started to change into a different color while the twins had only a small tint added to theirs. 

During their last week in the hospital, everyone was shocked and amazed that each had gained certain abilities along with the change in their skin coloration. Henry had discovered that he had gained amazing strength, Melvin could shrink, and the twins could form copies of each other. Shonna discovered hers when she returned to school not too long after they were released from the hospital. During recess, a few of the known bullies had picked on her about her change, and her other friends were avoiding her. No one knew that much about her change and they didn't want to risk contracting what she might have. Only Frank Harris, her friend since Kindergarten, would still have anything to do with her. He tried to stand up to the boys picking on her, and ended up getting a fat lip and a punch to the stomach. He soon received a kick to the groin not too long after he had the wind knocked out of him.

Shonna's rage took over and found that when she threw a punch, she sent a blast of plasma at the boy she was going after. He received mild burns, and Shonna was suspended for a few days. Frank stuck with her as much as he could to make her feel better, but it was the situation at home that was making Shonna feel so uncomfortable. She was sitting on the stairs, looking over the banister, and watching her parents argue. For two months, they had gotten worse with their arguments. As usual, it was about her and her brothers.

"Jonathan, I don't know what to do with them!" Sylvia shouted at him.

"What do you mean? They're our children Sylvia! You treat the same as we did before all this happened!" her father shouted.

"We can't you moron! They aren't the same anymore! You saw what Shonna did to that boy! We can't risk her doing that again!" her mother countered.

"Damn it to hell, woman! She's our daughter! They're our sons! You can't just send them away! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT!" Jonathan shouted.

"THEY AREN'T OUR CHILDREN ANYMORE! THEY'RE FREAKS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! IF THEY GET MAD, THEY COULD DESTROY THE WHOLE HOUSE!" Sylvia shouted.

"YOU KNOW THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT! THEY ARE NOT FREAKS! THEY'RE MY CHILDREN! OUR CHILDREN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"BECAUSE THOSE AREN'T THE SAME CHILDREN I CARRIED! I WANT MY NORMAL BABIES BACK, NOT THEM!" Sylvia screamed as loud as she could.

"FINE! AT LEAST I STILL KNOW WHO THEY ARE, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM STAY IN A HOUSE WITH SOMEONE WHO HATES THEM BECAUSE OF A FEW CHANGES! THIS MARRIGE IS OVER!" Jonathan shouted.

A few minutes later, Shonna heard the door slam shut, shaking a few of the windows as it did. Shonna hurried back to her room, and saw the car speed off into the night. Tears were streaming down her face. She hardly ever cried, but this time was different. She just found out her mother hated her, and drove off her father because he still loved her and her brothers. She didn't want to stay in that house, and her only place of escape had been destroyed by a flying rock! She opened the window, and carefully climbed down the oak tree that stood in front of it. Once she was safely on the ground, she began to run! She might have lost the tree house, but she knew one place that she could go to. A few minutes later, she found herself crawling over chain link fence, and into the backyard of her best friend. She ran to his bedroom window and began beating on the window as hard as she could. Most of the time she snuck over, she would tap on the window to only wake up Frank. This time, she didn't care who heard her. She just wanted to be safe. Some place where no one would be judging her.

Frank soon opened his window and let her crawl in through it. She just sat on the lower bunk for a few minutes, hugging herself.

"Shonna, did you have another nightmare?" Frank asked her.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked him.

His parents just bought him bunk beds so Shonna could have her own bed when she spent the night. Frank pulled the covers back and let her crawl in. He started to climb the ladder when she grabbed his wrist. When she started to pull him toward the bed, he got the idea and crawled in next to her. In a few minutes, they were both asleep. Frank's parents had walked in to see about the banging, and saw how Shonna acted. They didn't make their presence known and just watched them fall asleep. Neither one of them bothered to try putting Frank in the top bunk. They knew Shonna was upset, so they just let her sleep. They knew she would tell them what was wrong when she was ready.

During that night, Jonathan Prego was driving through downtown Go City with his temper still raging. He went to the office of his lawyer, but only to find out that the lawyer had left for the evening. Jonathan wasn't going to take his wife treating his children like that. He wouldn't let her treat them like they were some sort of monsters. He meant what he said; he would divorce her if she didn't want to have anything to do with them! He still needed to find a way to blow off steam though! Against all of his better judgment, he found himself at Murphy's Bar. It was one of the known bars that many off duty, or retired, police officers went to after their shifts. He wasn't a police officer, but his dad and uncle was. He would come here with him in his earlier years, and he was well known and welcomed there. He hadn't been in there for almost five, almost six, years. He had gotten drunk there when the twins were born and almost started a fight with an ex-partner of his dad's. Tonight seemed like a good night to catch up on things he missed.

The bartender and a few of the older cops recognized him. A few welcomed him back. He took the seat his father used to sit on at the bar, and started ordering a screwdriver, but then moved to shots of Vodka. Vodka had been his uncle's favorite, and he grew a taste for it later on. After two and a half hours of drinking, and telling the bartender his woes, he decided to head on home. On his way back home, he started to grow drowsy and his drunkenness wasn't any help. He tried to stay awake, to make sure he was still on the road. However, he opened his eyes to see a possum in the middle of the road. He swerved to miss it, drove across the grass divider, and crashed head long into the front end of the large green eighteen-wheeler that was heading to the city limits of Go City.

* * *

"Because of what you said to him, he drove off that night! And all you can say is you're sorry?" Shonna asked her mother. 

"That's all I can say. I know there isn't any excuse for it." Sylvia told her daughter.

"You can take your excuses and shove them up your ass! At least with my kids, I know I won't turn my back on them if they're different from everybody else!" Shonna said as he grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Sylvia looked up and saw Frank was still sitting on the bed, thinking.

"Can you try and talk to her?" Sylvia asked him.

"I'll try, but you two have to settle this. I would like my children to know both of their grandparents." Frank said, grabbed Shonna's other bag, and walked out the door to leave Sylvia alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Drakken was making sure everything was working correctly as he inserted a few drop of the blood sample. Everything started humming as the machines came to life and studied the sample it was given. Drakken watched as it broke down the DNA and analyzed it. Drakken hoped this thing would work. Drakken immediately started typing in commands to the computer. In a few seconds, he could hear the machines humming, and the large clear tank starting to fill with a pink liquid. Drakken kept checking the systems, typing in commands, trying to make sure it was cloning the DNA. After what seemed like hours of waiting, he was able to wipe the seat from his face when a display viewer showed that the clone was already starting to form. Now came phase two. With a few more commands, the machine began to hum again as the liquid inside started to glow like a neon sign. Drakken had designed the liquid to feed the clone and keep it healthy as it matured, but he also designed it to speed up its growth. Drakken watched the monitor's with the sweat on his face starting to accumulate. For a while, there was nothing. The clone was still developing as it would inside of a womb. Then Drakken's relieved smile appeared again. The clone's growth was now accelerating. In a few days, it would start to look human. Drakken let out a sigh if relief as he watched the growth level off at the desired speed. 

"Excellent, Dr. Drakken. I see we chose well in hiring your services. Now, can you teach this clone what it needs to know while it grows?" the tall man asked the mad doctor.

"Oh, absolutely. The computer is programmed to download basic information to it once it reaches a certain stage of growth. It'll know how to read and write to current events." Drakken told him.

"What about fighting styles? Combat?" the man asked him.

"I suppose, but I would have to know what you wanted it to learn specifically." Drakken told the man.

"That's currently being handled. How long until it can be released?" the man asked him.

"Its growth has been accelerated, but it will take some time before it can reach the maturity of an adult. I would say about seven months at the latest." Drakken told them.

"Excellent. You'll receive the data for the combat I want it to learn in a week. Make sure nothing happens to it Drakken. I have special plans for it." The man said as he lit a Cuban cigar and let out a large puff of smoke.

"Yes sir, Mr. Block Buster." Drakken said as he returned his attention to the developing life form in the tank.


	10. Another Evening

Here's the next chapter for you true readers. Hey, Stan Lee nabbed True Believers, ok? I've been trying to punch out a chapter for this as well as the others. Don't worry On Q, I'll try to think of more.These things take time. And watch out for a so called author on here. His name is something like monkey-sponge or something close. He's been bad mouthing the content on a lot of stories, and insulting any author who review's his rants. Just ignore him. We're Story Tellers trying to pass the along the adventures we see within our mind's eye. No one is forcing people to read our stories, we're just writing what we see to push the story further.

* * *

Frank stood in the doorway to the nursery, watching the two sleeping forms of his children. It was three in the morning, and it took over two hours to get both of them to sleep. He just looked at them, smiling. He couldn't get over it, they were his children! They were apart of him and his best friend, and wife, Shonna. To him, it was still amazing. However, part of his mind was still warning him. He knew someone was after them for a reason. The sooner he could find out, the better. Wade didn't have any luck with finding the source of the orders. One thing was for sure, they weren't from Washington. They had created a program that hid their origin. Whoever sent them was good.

"Hey, you've got work tomorrow. Shouldn't you try and sleep?" Shonna asked him.

"Nah. If I could, I'd stay here and just keep watching over them." He told his wife.

"What about when they start dating? Last thing they want is a parent with them at the movies." Shonna told them.

"Like our first date. Mom just wanted to see that movie, and all we could do was just hold hands." Frank said to her.

"It was probably a good thing." Shonna said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, don't temp me! I've been lucky to hold back when we kiss!" Frank said as he started to grin.

"We heal faster than anyone, and I think I'm fit for a little – fun after two weeks." She said as her hand lowered and lightly brushed the front of his jeans.

"Oh, you keep that up and I'll end up ripping those clothes off you before you can blink!" he said as she continued to brush her hand by a certain growing bulge.

"I dare you!" she said as she kissed, and lightly bit his neck.

Frank started to kiss her with a passion, holding her close to him. He proceeded to carry her back to their bedroom when they heard something very annoying. It was the four annoying beeps to the communicator Wade had given them.

"I'm going to fry every single one of Wade's computers for this!" Frank said as he placed Shonna back on the ground. "Wade, this had better be good!" Frank said, trying to regain his normal breathing.

"We've got trouble going on in Upperton! Upperton City Saving and Loan is being robbed, and they've already knocked out all their cameras!" Wade told them.

"All right, I'll take care of it." Frank said as he turned off the Communicator.

"You want me to tag along?" Shonna asked him.

"No, you need to look after the twins. Besides, as soon as I get back we're going to have some fun!" Frank said as he kissed Shonna again, and then went their bedroom. In a few seconds, part of a wall opened to reveal armored suits of the Phantom and Shonna's new persona, Raven.

* * *

The Phantom landed in front of the bank, but he didn't need Wade to see if they were still in there. The sounds of the bank being ripped apart could be heard all the way across the street. The Phantom slowly made his way to the bank and saw the doors had been torn away from their frames! Whoever was in there was obviously strong! He made his way in and followed the sounds of destruction. He was soon inside the bank as saw three figures clad in dark clothing. One was trying to rip part of the safe door open while the others were basically tearing the place apart.

"There are other ways of withdrawing money!" Phantom shouted to the figures.

The figures immediately stopped and looked at the Phantom. As soon as they saw the Phantom, they all made a charge for him! The Phantom made his stance and began to fight!

Each one of the attackers were using a different fighting style and techniques of martial arts, and the Phantom knew all three styles that they were using against him! Phantom blocked each blow and kick, following their movements and speed! Trying to study their fighting styles and their techniques. He saw an opening in one of fighter, and landed a strong, hard kick in the fighter's chest! The assailant fell to the floor and slowly tried to stand back up. Phantom kept fighting the other two attackers and found that both had increased the speed of their attacks! Phantom was able to kick one attacker's legs out from him and shoot a plasma blast at the other attacker. Soon all three were back on their feet, and the Phantom noticed something he wasn't expecting! The one he shot with a mild plasma blast had lost his mask, and revealed the head of an android!

"Ninja Robots?" the Phantom asked himself as he braced himself for another fight. "When in the hell did I fall into a comic book?"

Both three rushed in for an attack, each blow and kick starting to come at a faster rate! The Phantom was tying his best to block each blow that was launched toward him, but it was starting to become more and more difficult to do as their speed was increasing with each block! Soon one punch got by and landed in his side, then a kick to the jaw. Soon the Phantom was being constantly assaulted by rapid blows from the metal fighters! He could start to feel the blood oozing down his lip, and he was starting to ache from where he was being hit! He had to end this now! He flew up to the ceiling, his hands ignited! HE formed a ball of energy the size of a bowling ball and hurled it at the ground below him, aiming at the three androids below! He saw two dodge the blast, but smiled when he saw the third android being destroyed and partially melted into scrap! He landed and looked at the two other robots standing before him. He knew they were going to be coming at him fast and hard! HE had one trick up his sleeve, but he didn't know what would happen. The last time he used it was to get out of that situation in New York with the gangs. He just hoped he would recover faster than last time! Phantom took a deep breath, and focused.

He focused on all the pain he felt through the years, all the teasing and names. All the feelings he had when his grandfather died, when Shonna left, when he was too late to save that plane! His entire body began to emit a soft yellow glow as he saw the robots begin to rush in! He gritted his teeth as he felt the anger rise, his fists clench! He had to wait for it, wait for it! When they were close enough, Phantom let out a loud yell as his anger exploded! His body emitted what looked like a bright yellow shock wave, sending the robots flying backwards and destroying everything within an eight foot radius! The Phantom fell to his knees, feeling completely drained. He looked up in to where he had seen the robots, and smile when he saw them embedded into the near by wall. Sparks were still coming out of what used to be there eye sockets. The Phantom looked around himself, and gulped as he saw the massive destruction. He prayed to God they would pin all this on the androids. He quickly rushed outside, and blasted off into the night sky!

Near by, a floating black orb came out of the bank and zoomed in on the flying figure in the coffee brown sky. It played back all the footage its internal camera had recorded, making sure all the data was saved and stored in a special memory bank within itself. Its lens retracted inward, and it flew off on its own separate course. Its mission was a success, now it was time for it to return to base.

* * *

Frank landed in the backyard, and stumbled inside. He was tired and was trying to catch his breath. Everything ached! He peeld off the mask and threw it on the table as stumbled into the kitchen as grabbed a handful of ice from the freezer. He placed the freezing ice cubes against his head, trying to sooth the oncoming headache! He slowly leaned against the icebox, and slid to the ground until he was finally sitting down on the floor. He didn't know how long he was there, or how much of the ice melted and rolled down his face. He just knew that someone was in front of him. He opened his eyes, and smiled at the pair of emerald eyes that were in front of him.

"Great! I guess I'm not going to get laid tonight, huh?" Shonna asked him.

"Give me a minute. I think I was on the ass end of an ass kicking tonight. Three ninja robots tearing up a bank." He told her.

Shonna just gavehim one of her looks. Not one of sympathy, but one that questioned his sanity.

"Were there any flying monkeys as well?" Shonna asked him.

"I'm serious. I think someone was field testing those things. Luckily, I put them out of commission." He told Shonna as he leaned his head against the fridge.

"Well, I guess sex is out. You've got to get ready for work." Shonna said with disappointment in her voice. That's when Frank caught her wrist as she stood up, and saw an evil grin decorate his face.

"I'm calling in sick. Light your hand real quick." Frank told her.

"What?" Shonna asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Light your hand." Frank said as he let go of Shonna's wrist.

Shonna ignited both of her hands, and saw Frank take her hands in his as he ignited his hands. Shonna was amazed that they weren't hurting each other! It even felt good. Almost like a tingling sensation. Frank stood to his full height, and kissed Shonna on the lips. Soon, their entire bodies were glowing with the glow of yellow and green plasma as they made love right then and there.

* * *

Two months later. Drakken was taking notes as he looked at the floating form in the tube. It looked as the creature inside was about the size of a five year old as the information from the machines was downloaded into its brain. All the information it would need to function normally in society had already been downloaded, and now the fighting data was being transmitted. Block Buster had selected fourteen different forms of Kung Fu, and was also having Drakken feed it data of what Block Buster called "Special Fighting Skills."

"How is the subject progressing?" Block Buster asked as he entered the large lab.

"Everything is proceeding as planned. So far, she's responding well to the information." Drakken told his employer.

"Very Good, Dr. Drakken. How much longer do we have to wait until the subject can be released?" Block Buster asked the blue skinned man.

"As I said before, it will take a while longer. Right now, she's physically five years old. When she reaches adulthood, physically, she will be ready to fight. Mentally, however, she will have the mind of a child. Until she has matured in both areas, we will still have to wait." Drakken ranted.

That's when the powerful grip of his employer enclosed around his throat and began to squeeze.

"HOW LONG?" Block Buster asked as a small vein began to appear on his forehead.

"She needs four more months, minimal!" Drakken said as he tried to breathe.

"Good. Keep me informed." Block Buster said as he let go of the mad doctor's throat and exited the building.


	11. Happy Birthday

Well, I've finally got power running to my computer again. I'm also working on the latest chapters to my stories, so I hope to have the next chapter to Eastbound and Down in a few weeks. For now, enjoy the latest chapter to Phoniex.

* * *

"Why in the hell did you have to let Kim baby-sit?" a very frustrated Shego asked while she pulled her raven hair into a ponytail as she and Frank stood in a vacant warehouse with a large matt placed on the floor, and few targets set up around the building.

"You wanted to get back into shape, and we owe her one. Besides, I think she got attached to those two. It's amazing what babies do to a woman." Frank said as he set up a tape player and started to wrap his hands with cloth.

"Including what they do to their figure." Shego said as she stripped off her sweater and stood on the mat in her sports bra. Frank glanced at his wife and almost began to drool as he looked at her now skinny and toned body.

"Frank, are you all right?" she asked, getting a little annoyed at her husband.

"Shonna, have I ever told you how beautiful you were lately?" Frank asked her.

"That kind of fun is for later. This kind of fun is now. What's first on the list?" she asked her husband as she stretched her muscles.

"Sparring is first on the list. I thought I'd use an old song that we used to help us practice years ago." Frank said and popped in a CD in their portable stereo.

As Frank took his spot in front of Shonna, the CD began to play the first track and the quietness of the warehouse was ended by a deep voice saying "TEST YOUR MIGHT." Along with the first techno keys to the theme of Mortal Kombat the movie.

"You've got to be joking!" Shonna said as a smile cracked her face.

"We start fighting when the song says it." Frank said and assumed a fighting stance.

As soon as the song said fight, both husband and wife attacked each other with everything they had. Both were expertly throwing kicks and punches, while the other blocked. Shego was starting to get angry as her husband blocked most of her punches, while kept getting a few through her defenses.

"You better not be going easy on me!" Shonna growled.

"Of course not, you're just getting slow in your old age." Frank teased; big mistake!

Shonna began increasing the speed of her attacks, making Frank having to react more on instinct. Shonna saw the opening, spun, and swept Frank's feet out from under him! Frank's back hit the matt with a loud thud. Before Frank could move, Shonna straddled his chest with both of her legs beside his head.

"You know, this isn't a bad way to die." Frank said as he looked up at his wife.

"You make another remark like that again, and I might kill you." Shonna said to her husband as she stood up.

"Okay, I think we got sparing out of the way. Next up is target practice." Frank said as he hoisted himself up.

"Why not teach me that little trick with the force field?" she asked him.

"Because learning how to do that is going to take longer than just one day. Right now, we're just making sure you haven't lost the edge with agility and combat." Frank told her as he popped his knuckles.

"Look at you. You're sounding so serious." Shonna teased as she flared her hands with green plasma.

"Sorry. It's just weird though. Ever since we brought the twins home, something strange has been going on." Frank told his wife as he set up a few more targets.

"Weirder than the so called 'ninja robots' from the bank?" Shonna asked him.

"Those were real! Someone must have gotten what was left of them. But we keep fighting things that keep pushing us." He told her, reminding her of some of the crooks and other mad villains they've faced since Shonna put the Raven suit back on.

"Frank, relax. No one's tried to come for the kids, and we're fine. So for the sake of my sanity, and your health, RELAX!" Shonna told him.

"I'll think about it. GO!" Frank said and released the first moving target.

* * *

Five months in the tank, and the being inside was almost finished. Drakken kept a close eye on the readings the sensors gave him, and kept making adjustments. Lately the being inside had been giving off strange radiation readings, and her brain wave patterns kept becoming erratic. He was sure the creature inside was dreaming but it seemed to be having nightmares frequently. Drakken was worried about the being inside the tube like a father would worry over a child. He had been feeding her information, but Block Buster kept insisting more and more on the combat data. The being now knew fifteen types of martial arts, and knew all the data he had been receiving to give the creation. He just hoped it wasn't becoming too much for it. As he glanced up to the tank, he noticed something. The face of the being wasn't that clear through the pink fluid, but he swore he knew that face. Who had he replicated?

"I trust there's a reason you wanted me here?" the booming voice of Block Buster sounded as the man entered the lab.

"Yes there is, sir. I needed to inform you that I've had to stop the rapid aging process." Drakken told his employer as he made a few more adjustments to the machine.

"May I ask why?" Block Buster asked in an annoyed tone of voice. The last thing he wanted was set backs for his project.

"It was impairing her mental development." Drakken told him as he walked behind the machine to check the latest readings.

"She looks ready to be released, if you ask me." The large man said.

"Not yet! I have to make sure everything is stable before we even think about that." Drakken told his employer.

"Stable?" Block buster asked him.

"The rapid aging wasn't natural. Physically, her body is at the age of sixteen. Mentally, she has the mind of a child. When she's 'born,' her body will remain in this state until she physically reaches the age of sixteen. I just want her more developed mentally before we wake her up." Drakken told his boss.

Block Buster was about to ask something when he heard someone humming. As Block Buster listened, he heard it coming from a few speakers set all over the lab.

"What is that?" Block Buster asked the mad doctor.

"She's humming. I don't what it is, but she does it every now and then when she's dreaming." Drakken said as he listened to the floating creation humming the song.

"Humming? How does she know a song?" Block Buster asked her.

"I'm not sure. The tank is sound proof, and I haven't played music since we started growing her. Sir, may I ask where the sample came from?" Drakken asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" Block Buster asked the man as he stepped closer to the tank.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen her face somewhere before." Drakken told him.

That's when alarms on the machine began to sound, and the being inside the tank began jerking her head back and fourth, thrashing about in fear.

"What's going on?" Block Buster demanded.

"Her brain waves are all over the place. She's having a nightmare; a bad one. This doesn't make any sense though." Drakken said as he looked at the readings.

"What doesn't make sense?" Block Buster asked as his anger began to rise.

"The radiation levels are rising!" Drakken said as he rushed to one of the control panels to try and correct the problem.

"RADIATION?" Block Buster shouted.

"I've been detecting low levels of it, but it spikes when she dreams. But I can't correct the settings this time. What the hell?" Drakken asked as he looked at the tank.

Block Buster turned and saw the being inside was still thrashing, but her hands were glowing with a weird light. The light around her hands seem to grow brighter and brighter, causing the tank to shake and crack.

"THE RADIATION LEVELS ARE TOO HIGH! GET DOWN, THE TANK'S GOING TO BLOW!" Drakken shouted and ducked for cover as Block Buster did the same thing.

In a bright explosion of green light and flying shattered glass, the pink fluid flowed over the machine and caused it to short out and flow along the floor. Both men stood from their hiding spots and saw the being crouched over and throwing up the pink fluid from its lungs. She was naked and her skin was a pale pink as her hands were still covered in an eerie green glow. At the young woman coughed up the pink fluid it had been breathing for several months, she sat up and flung her dark wet raven hair back and as she took a loud gasp of air for the first time in her life. Once she took her breath, she let out an ear piercing scream so loud that it shattered all of the glass instruments and windows in the lab. After she was finished, she just sat on her knees as she began to breathe at a normal rhythm.

Coming to his senses, Drakken quickly found a blanket and walked to the newly born creature sitting where the tank used to be. He draped it over her nude body, and lifted her up with all of his strength and carried her away from the broken glass and laid her on the bed he had been using since he moved into the laboratory.

"Congratulations, Dr. Drakken. It's a girl." Block Buster said as he looked at the young creature as she slowly tried to open her eyes.

Drakken was trying to dry part of her off with the blanket, and looked at her as she opened her eyes to reveal that they were a beautiful jade green.

"D-daddy?" she asked before she passed out.

Drakken was a little taken back when he saw her eyes, and saw her features in a clear light. Her skin tone was wrong but the resemblance was too amazing.

"Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Almost, Dr. Drakken. My inside man got the wrong sample, but this will do. By the way, that's her name from now on. Shego." Block Buster said as he turned and walked away.

"Almost? How can it be almost?" Drakken asked himself as he looked at the sleeping girl.

Drakken began to think, and remembered the sample he had used. He didn't use all of it, but kept it safe in case this subject had been a failure. He left the side of his young new born creation and walked straight to a vault he kept in the wall. He punched in a quick code, and opened the vault door to reveal the inside was a make shift locker for preserving the sample. He took the vial, and read the label on it.

_Name: Harris, Catalina Heather_

_Sex: Female_

_Parents: Harris, Shonna and Harris, Frank_

"Her daughter? I just cloned her daughter?" Drakken asked himself as he looked at the sleeping form on the bed.

He had learned of Shego's real name while he was in prison, and felt fear flood through him. Shego had beaten him bloody just for even glancing at her personal things, and her boy toy had taken his arm for trying to hurt her. If they both found out what he had just done?

Drakken took a massive gulp and shivered as he thought of what two plasma powered super beings would do to him. He put the sample back, and went back to the sleeping girl. He just hoped whatever Block Buster had planned wouldn't hurt her.

"Get some rest, Shego. We're going to have one long day ahead of us." He said as he rubbed her head with his good arm.


	12. The Return of Shego

Here's the latest chapter to Phoniex. Don't worry, I'm working on the latest chapter to Eastbound and Down as well as a few others. I just had to get this one out of my head. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Three Months later.**

The sirens almost seemed to be louder than she had remembered. She was so exhausted that she could barley move through the door to her home. Her husband had an arm wrapped around her and made sure she didn't fall flat on her face until she reached the bedroom. She only made it as far as the couch before she collapsed onto it and dosed off. Her husband just smiled at the sleeping form of his wife as she lightly snored.

"It's tempting to draw a mustache on her while she's like that." The familiar voice of Kim Possible said as she walked into the dimly lit living room.

"Then she'd have your hair as a trophy. How are the twins doing?" Frank asked as he peeled the black domino mask from his face and removed the flowing cape.

"Cat was a little fussy, but Frankie was an angel. That is, until he needed to be changed. How much liquids are you giving them?" Kim asked as she got her things together.

"I'm starting to wonder if they're part fish. You know, you would have never guessed that Shonna hadn't fought for almost a year tonight." Frank said as he glanced at his sleeping wife.

"I bet I can kick her butt easily now." Kim said to her friend.

"Name when and where, Princess." Shonna moaned in her sleep, causing the two to giggle.

"Unless Wade calls one of us, we're going to stay home tomorrow. Thanks for the babysitting, Kim." Frank said and gave her a small hug.

"Anytime. Things have been a little slow since She- I mean Raven,got back into the fighting scene again." Kim said as she said her good byes and walked out the door to her car.

"Now I get to pick your heavy ass up." Frank said as he lifted his sleeping wife from the couch and carried her to the bed.

Frank was able to get Shonna's costume off without her waking up. Frank was soon down to his underwear and crawled in next to his sleeping wife. As he held the form of who he thought was the most beautiful woman on the Earth, his mind was still going over a few things. Mainly, back to when GJ had held him captive. Who sent those orders and what did they want? Everyone thought Frank had calmed down since the twins were born, but it had made him even more paranoid. Before he could go to sleep, he heard the sound of one of the twins crying. He knew if he didn't take care of it quick, he'd have both kids crying. But he knew one way of quieting the two wiggle worms down.

A few hours later, Shonna woke up when she felt something against her arm. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced to her left. She just smiled at the sight in front of her. Frank was asleep on his sid with his arm over the two sleeping babies right beside him. Shonna knew she was going soft when she thought about how beautiful the sight before her was. Both her children and the man she loved looked so peaceful. Shonna laid back down, and wrapped her arm around her two children and went to sleep with a smile on her face. But both Shonna and Frank couldn't fight the feeling that something didn't feel right.

* * *

Drakken stood in the large room and watched as the motorized targets moved along their programmed routes while a few droids were moving to and fro, avoiding the attacker that was in the middle of the room. Within what could be considered a few seconds, all the targets had exploded into ruble, or melted into a pile of bubbling molten metal. Drakken smiled as he observed the destruction around him and quickly ducked to avoid being fried by a flying burst of light green plasma. 

"STOP! STOP! EXCERSICE OVER!" Drakken shouted as two more blast flew past him.

The slim figure in the middle of the room glanced at Drakken and quickly extinguished the plasma that had been glowing around her hands as her skin began to blush.

"Oops. Sorry Daddy." She said as she saw all the destruction she had caused during her training. She had lost count at how many times she destroyed the training room since she had been able to get a handle on her powers a few weeks ago.

"It's quite all right, Shego. You just need to learn a little self control." Drakken said as he led the young woman out of the smoking room and back into the lab that also doubled as their bedrooms.

"Daddy, why am I being trained to fight?" she asked the blue skinned doctor.

"My dear little Shego, I've told you why dozens of times." Drakken told her as they walked to her area of the lab.

"I know. I just like to hear the story." The hyper young woman said and jumped on top of his back, forcing him to giver her a piggy back ride.

"I swear you're getting heavier. All right, I'll tell you since you're being so sweet today and didn't burn daddy's hair.

Long ago, your daddy and a friend of his decided to help the world to the best of our abilities. We did our best to make sure people were safe and tried to create better ways of protecting the world. Then a mean little girl and her buffoon sidekick started to terrorize the world, and always destroyed daddy's elaborate inventions." He told the young woman. He made sure that some of the news data she had been given during her development had been altered.

"That would be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, right? The two villains?" she asked her dad as they reached her bed, that had a few posters of movies and rock bands on the walls.

"That's right. You know, you're a very brilliant little girl." He told her as she slid off and sat on her bed.

"My daddy is a genius." She said as she curled up her legs Indian style.

"Where was I? Now I remember. Months ago, a mean new villain appeared. He was a mean, very bad man. He had the same powers as my friend, and terrorized people for fun. And you know what was worst?" he asked her.

"He was an old friend of mommy's while she was growing up." she said, proud that she had memorized so much of the story.

"That's right. But your mother didn't know it for a while. They started to see each other, completely unaware they were mortal enemies. But that was part of his plan. He seduced her to being a villain. So when she finally found out who he really was, she decided to stay with him." Drakken told her.

"I already hate him." The young woman said as her hands gave off a faint glow.

"Watch your hands, dear." Drakken warned, not wanting to replace another bed.

"Sorry daddy." She said.

"Anyway, I decided to try and stop them and get my friend back. But they had joined forces with the mean Kim Possible and the terrorists known as Team Go. It's sad to say that I failed." He told the little girl while making a sad face.

"And the bad man took your arm, didn't he?" she asked him.

Drakken was surprised at this. All the time he had told her the story, he said he lost it in an accident during the fight.

"How did you figure that out?" Drakken asked the young woman.

"The way you wince when you talk about the fight. Now and then, you start rubbing your shoulder to, so I put two and two together." She told him.

Drakken was impressed with the way the young Shego was able to deduce her guess. Saying that this girl was smart would be an understatement. That meant he had to be careful with what he told her. The last thing he needed was to know the truth about the fight.

"Well, you're right. The big bad man took my arm with one of his blasts. However, I was able to get away and save you before the big bad man could take you away from me and try to make you evil." He told her.

"I wish mommy could have been a good guy again." The young woman said as she looked down at the floor.

Drakken began to feel sorry as he saw the girl become sad from the story. He had been trying to fight it, but he was growing attached to her. Her resemblance to her mother was astounding. She was a little more limber, and her skin wasn't as pale, but she was almost her mother's twin. Drakken let out a deep sigh, and walked over to his desk. Drakken opened a drawer and took out the one photo he had decided to keep.

He had thought of Shego was a friend during their time together, and missed her every now and then. The photo was during a Christmas party he had thrown one year. Shego didn't like Christmas that much because of the bad blood with her family, but had stayed at the party and actually had a fun time. The photo was of her smiling and holding Drakken in a head lock. He walked to the young woman and handed her the photo.

"You can have this. You should know what your mother looked like." Drakken told her.

Shego took the photo and looked at it. She smiled as she saw the moment in time the photo had captured as a few tears fell onto it. She hugged it close to her as she closed her eyes.

"Mom's really pretty." The little girl said.

"She was beautiful in many ways, Shego." Drakken told her.

"But why are you training me to fight? It's obvious you accelerated my growth to hide me, but why the training?" she asked Drakken.

"I was going to keep that a surprise." A very deep voice responded behind the little girl.

Drakken's blood seemed to chill as the little girl beamed at the tall figure and ran to him with the speed of a track star.

"UNCLE BUSTER! What did you get me now?" she asked the large man as she jumped and gave him a hug that the man returned.

"What makes you think I brought you something?" the large man asked as he set her back on the ground.

"Because you always have a present for me every time you visit." She told him.

"I do, don't I? Here you go." The large man said as he pointed to a green and black box that sat on the table.

"What is it?" the young lady asked as she grabbed the box.

"Go try it on." He told her.

The young girl squealed with delight as she bolted to the bathroom and slammed the door closed with her gift in hand.

"W-what did you bring her?" Drakken asked the large man.

"She's mastered her powers Drakken. It's time for phase two." He told the blue skinned man.

"Now? So soon?" Drakken asked the man.

"Yes, now. This is why she was created, and she's ready. She's faster than both her parents and she knows all their fighting styles by heart. She's ready." Block Buster told the mad doctor.

The bathroom door opened and the young woman walked out wearing a black and green cat suit. The patter was similar to Shego's Harlequin pattern but altered. (Her costume resembles The Supreme One from Sitch in Time.) A dark green utility belt und around her hips with a long flowing green cape hung over her shoulders the last piece was a black domino mask that fit her perfectly.

"It's nice, Uncle Buster. But what am I going to do with it?" Shego asked him.

"That's the surprise. The reason for your training is that you are going to be the one to stop the man who turned your mother against us. We've been training you to be a hero." He told her with a grin.

"Me? A hero? You want me to be a superhero?" she asked them.

"Exactly my dear. But there's one thing you have to do first. You have to stop the Phantom." He told her.

"I'll tear him apart! But what if I have to go against mommy?" she asked them.

"Your mother's been brainwashed by the Phantom. She won't know who you are. If you have to, you'll have to fight her as well. But once you destroy the Phantom, then we might be able to help her." Block Buster lied.

"Okay. I'm a little scared though." She said as she walked back to the two men.

"Don't worry. You're faster and stronger than the Phantom. He won't stand a chance against you." Block Buster said as he pressed a button on the counter, and a hatch in the roof opened to reveal the night sky outside.

"Just press the buckle to open the roof. You know how to fly?" Block Buster asked her.

"Yeah, I do. You guys really think I can do this?" she asked them.

"Without a doubt in my mind." Drakken told her, kicking himself for what he had just said.

"Okay. I'll make you proud, daddy." She said and kissed the blue skinned man on the cheek.

The young woman took a few deep breaths, and looked upward. Her feet began to glow with a pale green light as she concentrated. Shego was soon launched upward with a blast of plasma. She flew into the night sky with a large smile on her face, enjoying the feel of freedom with flight.

Drakken kept looking on as he saw her fly out of sight.

"She might not win in the first fight." Drakken told his employer.

"I know, but I have patience. It took me this long to have my revenge, and I can wait a little longer." He said as he lit a large cigar.

"What happens if she tries to bring her mother here? For our help?" he asked the man.

"Easy. We'll tell her she killed herself." The man said and exited the building.

"What? Wait a minute, why would we do that?" Drakken asked the large man.

"Because Raven is a threat, and threats need to be neutralized." The large man said.

"Shego won't like that. It's bad enough she thinks her mother hates her."

"SHE'S A WEAPON! Nothing more, nothing less." The crime boss said and left Drakken shaking.

* * *

"Sir, what are we going to do about the weapon once her mission is finished?" the lawyer asked his boss. 

"I'll find something else for her to do. I've spent too much timetrying to find the perfect weapon to take down the Phantom." Block Buster said.

"I thought you planned this? Having one of his own children kill him?" The lawyer asked the man, confused by what Block Buster had said.

"Not originally. I knew other freaks existed, that's why I faked the Washington order to Global Justice. After they conducted a few studies, my sources discovered Raven's condition. So I decided on a better plan. I altered the orders to capture the children when they were born. One would be the weapon while they studied the other." He told the lawyer as they reached his large and lavish office.

"Why would you want to study the other? You could have two weapons." The lawyer said.

"I know that you blood sucking leech, but I had better idea. GJ had already gathered so much information on the other freaks they cut open, I thought one more wouldn't hurt. If they found a way to give those powers to others, many rich people would want that advantage. Then they had to fuck up and capture the Phantom himself. So I had to alter things a little. You'd be amazed how easy it is to break into the homes of famous teen heroes, especially ones that are housing meteor freaks." Block Buster said with a smile.

"You induced Raven's labor?" the lawyer asked.

"I had to get a blood sample. Originally, I wanted Raven's blood or their son's. But the daughter will work out just fine. Nobody makes me look a possum's pecker and gets away with it!" Block Buster growled as part of his old southern accent started to resurface.

"And what happens if Shego finds out the truth? What if she wants to join her parents?" the shyster asked.

"What else do you do with a rat? You kill it." Block Buster said and looked at the view of New York. _His_ city, and the Phantom's tomb.


	13. So it Starts

Work work work work and more work! Ugh! I finally have time to update another story. I hope those of you reading this story will enjoy this chapter. I've got two other previews for stories I'm brewing in my head. Don't know which one will come first. Next. Whatever.

* * *

"Harris, I need those photos for the evening edition!" the bald man yelled as his face became flush. 

"They're almost finished developing now." Harris shouted as he was looking at his contact sheet, trying to see which photos could be used.

He was developing almost all of them to be safe, but he had to try and find one that would make his dictator of a boss happy. The last thing he wanted was for Shonna to go out alone on patrol. He trusted her and glad she was a hero again, but she was also still a thief. The other day they had stopped a museum robbery, but Shonna decided to lift a five-hundred thousand dollar painting that she liked. To him, and even though he was an artist, it looked like the movie monster Predator caught in a Martian sand storm.

Frank darted back into the dark room and grabbed all the photos that were on his roll, and put the ones he thought the boss would like in front of the stack. He was about to leave when he heard four familiar beeps coming from his pocket.

"I thought I turned that stupid thing off." Frank said as he set the folder down and reached into his pocket. "Sorry, Wade. But I need this job so I can send Catalina and Frankie to college." Frank said as he yanked the batteries out of the back of the communicator.

Half an hour later, Frank was packing up everything for the night. His boss was happy with the photos, which meant he still had a job, and had a brand new roll of film in his camera. He loved memory cards, but he still preferred the old roll of film. He was about to shut down the computer when the monitor was starting to give out on the image.

* * *

"Not again. I swear I'm going to buy another one if this doesn't," 

"_Frank, it's me!"_ Wade's voice said as the image of his computer desktop vanished and was replaced by a transmission coming directly from the young genius' bedroom.

"Wade? What the hell are you doing? Don't you know you could get me fired or expose _dozens_ of reporters my – _personal life_?" Frank said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but you're communicator is down. Listen, we've got a major problem!" Wade told him.

"Get Kim to handle it! I'm fixing to go home and spend time with my kids." Frank told him as he zipped up his camera bad.

"Sorry, Frank. This problem has your name all over it." Wade told him and switched to an image of a chemical refinery engulfed in flames.

"Holy shit. What happened?" Frank asked Wade.

"This plant was once a chemical plant, but the Nakasumi corporation bought it and turned it into a recycling plant. It was bombed earlier this evening, along with other property that's owned by Nakasumi." Wade told him.

"Industrial espionage?" Frank asked him.

"I don't know, but here's the weird part." Wade said and switched to a satellite photo.

The display zoomed in on the burning plant, and Frank saw what was engraved into the ground. It was his symbol, the logo he made for the phantom. It also had a circle around it with a line going diagonally across it. Frank didn't need to guess what that meant.

"Someone's trashing corporation property to get to me?" Frank asked him.

"Don't know. But my system did pick up something else. From the direction these things were started, the path of destruction forms a symbol." Wade said and showed the map of a city area.

A line formed to show a stylized, almost cursive, capital S. The style was unique, and Frank had seen this many times before. It was in his memory and he recognized it easily.

"I know what that is. Has Team Go seen this yet?" Frank asked Wade.

"No, why?" Wade asked them.

"Don't let them see this yet. Just show it to Kim, Ron, and Shonna. When Shonna and I were apart of Team Go, that would be Shonna's calling card. She got fed up with her brother's taking credit for her work, and would burn that into building pr criminal's hides." Frank told him.

"You think we have a Shego copycat?" Wade asked him.

"I don't know. I'll contact you when I get home. Have Ron and Shonna meet me there." Frank said as he got up.

"What about Kim?" Wade asked him.

"She's had the day off from school, so she's been sitting the kids. She should be there." Frank said and unplugged his computer, ending Wade's transmission, and bolted out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

"That's impossible. I was busting skulls when all this shit happened. How the hell could someone use _my_ calling card?" Shego asked as she stood in her super suit, minus the mask and cape. 

"The point is that someone's trying to make it look like Shego did this. Right now, let's just try and think what they're going to go after next." Frank said to the three in his living room.

"Guys! I was just on the horn with GJ. They're not going after Shego, but they did get some footage of the attacker from one of the plants." Wade said as he appeared on Frank's home computer. In an instant, there was a woman in the air, wearing a black mask and a uniform that was very similar to Shego's old outfit. What shocked everybody else is that she had green plasma coming out of her balled up fists.

"Is it possible that those gloves are emitting those?" Kim asked Wade.

"Not likely. Not even Bortel has developed technology that can even come close to the power Shego can create." Wade told them.

"What about a clone?" Shego asked him.

"It's possible. But so far, nothing has been stolen that would suggest someone was creating a clone." Wade told them.

Frank just looked at the image in front of them. The resemblance to Shego was amazing. The woman was wearing a mask, but it was almost a mirror reflection of when Shonna was back in high school. This was creepy.

"Who could pull off a clone?" Frank asked Wade.

"Only two that we know of. One is Professor Dementor, and he's rotting in a Swiss prison right now. The other is Doctor Drakken. And right now he's," Wade said, but his words drifted off as he looked at the information.

"Wade?" Kim asked him.

"H-he's out." Wade told them.

"He escaped?" Ron asked.

"No. He was paroled!" Wade told them.

"WHAT? HOW THE FUCK CAN A MAN SNETENCED TO LIFE IN A FEDERAL PRISON GET PAROLED?" Shonna shouted, causing two cries to come from the their nursery.

"I'll go take care of it. It's about time I got to spend some time with those two." Ron said as he walked to the nursery, only for a loud bark to follow.

"GINGER! LET GO OF MY LEG!" Ron shouted.

"Wade, where is Drakken now? There has to be records or something." Kim said.

"Last known address was in New York City." Wade told them.

"Aw, shit." Frank said to himself. "Wade, were those attacks in New York as well?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, they were." Wade answered.

"Oh no." Shonna said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked them.

"I HATE NEW YORK!" Frank shouted to himself.

"Wade, book us a flight. It looks like we're heading to the Big Apple." Kim said.

* * *

Drakken smiled as he saw the glowing form of the young girl fly through the opening in the roof as it opened. Her flying was pretty good, but her landings really needed a lot of work. That was made obvious when she tried to land on her feet but cut off her plasma blasts too early and ended up falling on her butt. 

"Some hero I am. I can't even land right." Shego said to herself as she stood up with Drakken's help.

"You're still learning little Shego. So don't you worry, you'll be able to do it in no time." Drakken reassured her as he escorted her back to her side of the lab.

"I destroyed all those places you and Uncle Buster told me to hit. Now that I got that bad guy's places torched, do you think that'll make the other bad people show up?" Shego asked as she went to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Hopefully, that's what will happen. With his backer immobile, that should bring the Phantom to New York to find out who's doing it." Drakken said to her through the door.

"And he might bring mommy with her?" she asked. Drakken could hear the sense of hope in her voice at the chance she could meet her mother. It was killing Drakken having to lie to her like this.

"It's possible, Shego. But remember, he's brainwashed her. Even if you told her you're her daughter, she wouldn't believe it." Drakken said as Shego came out in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with a pink heart on the chest.

"I know, daddy. I don't look like a baby and she wouldn't trust a hero. Is Uncle Buster going to read to me tonight?" she asked as she hopped into the bed and bounced on it a little.

"No jumping on the bed! You might hurt your- Oh God! I'm beginning to sound like my mother!" Drakken moaned, causing young Shego to laugh. "No, princess. Uncle Buster had to take care of business, so I'm reading to you tonight." Drakken said to her.

"Can you sing to me instead?" Shego asked as she crawled under the covers.

"Sing? Sure, sing." Drakken said as he tried to think of a song.

His mind was racing as he tried to think of something to sing to her. His mother sang to him, but those were nursery rymes, and his mother was a horrible singer. That's why he always made himself forget those things. That's when he remembered a couple of old songs he used to listen to growing up. There was one that John Lennon wrote that he always liked, but he would have to change it for Shego.

"Okay, but I'm not a good singer. So if I sound too bad, just let me know." Drakken said as he sat beside Shego and she curled up next to him.

"_Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here, _

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful – Girl.

Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better,

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Girl,

Out on the ocean sailing away,  
I can hardly wait,  
To see you to come of age,  
But I guess we'll both,  
Just have to be patient,  
Yes it's a long way to go,  
But in the meantime,

Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is just what happens to you,  
While your busy making other plans,

Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Girl,  
Darling,  
Darling,  
Darling – Shego."

Drakken looked at the sleeping form of the little girl he had just sung to. She slept against him and trusted him. A father was supposed to protect his children from the evil in the world, so what was he doing? He slowly slid off the bed, and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"I just wish that song was true. Goodnight – my little darling." He said as a tear began rolling down his cheek.

He shut down the lights to Shego's part of the lab and wondered over to his spot. What was he doing? This girl loved him without conditions and limits, and what was he doing? He was lying to her, using her! This girl looked to him to guidance and protection, and here he was trying to make her into a soldier. He looked back at her, and knew he had done something wrong. He watched her grow from a fetus, he was there when she woke up, and he was here for her now. He had done something terribly wrong. He let himself become attached to her.

"I-I can't do it. I can't do this anymore." Drakken said as he began to cry.

* * *

He tried his best to control the sobs, but they were getting to be too much. He left the lab and headed to the door Block Buster and his lap dog always came through. He opened the doors, and pressed the only button on the panel inside. The little black screen on the top of the doors said TOP FLOOR, and the elevator began moving. The elevator seemed to be moving not up, but like it was monorail. After ten minutes of zigzagging through corridors, Drakken was soon greeted to the view of New York City as it traveled upward, revealing that they were in a glass elevator. Even though Drakken might be signing his death warrant, he had to do this. He had to do it for her. The doors soon halted, and Drakken walked out of the elevator and into a lavish office of chrome and silver. In one side of the wall was a large tank that actually contained a living, fourteen foot long, great white shark. Ahead of him, in front of windows that were the size of an IMAX movie screen was Block Buster. He was sitting at his desk and looking at a monitor that slowly sank back into the desk. 

"Can I help you with something Drakken?" the man calmly asked him.

"I can't do this anymore! I won't be apart of this – this torture to that child anymore!" Drakken told him.

"I saw your little sob act. Dr. Drakken, may I remind you that it is _my_ company and _my_ money that bailed you out of prison?" Block Buster said as he stood up and walked toward Drakken.

"I'm well aware of that! I don't care if I go back into prison, it'd be worth it for her!" he told the large man.

"Then may I remind you of the contract you signed?" Block Buster said as he stood behind Drakken, with his back to him.

"What about it?" Drakken asked him.

"It states that if you fail any of the duties I give you, I am free to terminate your services as I see fit." The large man said.

Before Drakken could react, Block Buster took his cane and smashed the large fish tank! Water flooded the huge office, as well as the large man eating fish. Drakken slipped and fell and saw the massive jaws of the killer fish coming close to his feet. Drakken clumsily moved himself away from the fish as it tried to breathe, but also eat at the same time. That's when Block Buster then grabbed the fish by it's dorsal fin, lifted the creature in the air and slammed it on it's side. The man grabbed the fish by it's massive powerful jaws and began to try and open them further.

Drakken could see the blood coming from his employer's hands and knew that he had to be in pain, but he was still forcing the shark's mouth opened. That's when he heard a sickening snap from the shark's mouth, and saw Block Buster land his knee firmly into the shark, below it's now broken mouth. Drakken saw blood sickly coming out of the creature's mouth and mix with the blood on the floor before it shook a few times, and then stopped moving. The large man stood back up and walked to the man who was laying on his back.

"If you really want to quit, Lipsky, I'll make that's your mother. Then I'll do that to you in front of the girl; before I kill her. Do you understand me?" Block Buster asked the man as he balled up his fists, causing blood to ooze through his fingers.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Drakken stuttered.

"Are you that stupid?" Block Buster demanded and lifted Drakken by his shirt collar and slammed him nose to nose of the dead shark, forcing Drakken to lay down in the blood soaked water. "If you quit, this is what's going to happen to you and everyone else you care about, got it?" Block Buster asked him.

"Got it." Drakken said while he looked into the black lifeless eyes of the shark

"Good. Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Block Buster shouted and let go of Drakken.

Drakken immediately bolted for the elevator and hit the button that he had previously hit. The elevator doors soon closed and he felt it returning to the lab. He was still shaking from what had just happened and couldn't control himself. He now had a reason to stay, to keep Shego safe.

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

* * *

Kim Possible has saved the world numerous times from villains we can't imagine.

"The arcade is down the street. Here, we just sell rectangular objects called books. They won't interest you since they don't make any beep beeps. On your way, please!" he told her as he sat back in his chair.

"For your information, I happen to like books! I have five-hundred and eighty-four of them at home." she told the old man, offended by his quick decision of her!

"Ha! All of them are probably comic books!" he told her.

"How about Lord of the Rings, Wizard of Oz, Tarzan, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Last of the Mohicans," Kim started, trying to impress the old man.

"Whoa!" he said, amazed that a girl of her age knew of such titles. He had now taken an interest in this girl.

Now her help is needed again, but from a threat she has never known.

"What are you reading there?" Kim asked him.

"Oh, this is a special book." He said as he placed the built in book mark in between the pages he was reading.

"What's it about?" she asked him.

She will travel to a place where all things are possible, and creatures beyond our imagination inhabit this world.

"Tell me something. While reading your books, have you ever felt like Tarzan as you swung through the trees? Or become Captain Nemo? Trapped inside your submarine, while the giant squid is attacking you?" he asked about her.

"Of course, that's why I like to read them." She told him.

"But at the end, you felt like your normal self again?" he asked her.

"It's only a story." She told him.

"That's what I'm talking about. All of those books are safe." he told her, emphasizing the last part of his statement.

"And that one isn't?" She asked him, confused by his comment.

The hopes and dreams of millions, now rest on her shoulders.

As sleep was overpowering her, she swore she could hear a voice in her head. It was the voice of a small girl, calling out to her from a great distance.

"_Kim. Kim, we need your help. Our world is in great danger. Please, you must save us."_ The voice called to her.

Kim finally fell into the gentle embrace of sleep, and felt the world almost melt away.

_FLIGHT OF FANTASY_

"_He who wears the Auryn, carries the symbol of Empress. May it guide and protect you."_

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

* * *

"Kim Possible, you've just saved the world from Professor Dementor. How do you do it?" 

"It's no big. I'm just the daughter of a Brain Surgeon and a Rocket Scientist."

_One half of that statement is true. But what if Kim Possible's natural abilities were because of a different reason?_

"I gather you will be leaving for Middleton soon, sir?" the older gentleman asked as the master of the house prepared to leave.

"Yes I will. The sooner I get things done there, the faster I can be back. Just keep an eye on Richard and Tim." The man said as he left for the front door and to the waiting limo.

_What if Kim Possible was the daughter of a Brain Surgeon, and of a modern legend?_

"Kim, there's something I have to tell you. It's about my friend you met today." Mrs. Possible said as she and her husband set their daughter down on their living room sofa.

"You could have told me you were best friends with one of the richest men in the world." Kim said as she tried to joke with her mother.

"Kim, we were more than that at one point." Mrs. Possible said.

"Oh."

_And what would happen if two heroes each learned of a great secret?_

Kim's eyes widened as she and Ron entered the large dark cavern, and saw the all the wonders technology had to offer that sat inside of it. If their friend Wade had been here, he would have a heart attack from sheer excitement alone at these marvels.

"What is this place?" Ron asked the older gentleman behind them.

"This is the secret of a man that I am proud to call son." The old man replied.

"But why show all this to us?" Kim asked him.

"Because this involves you Kimberly." A rough voice growled.

Kim looked to see a man walk out from the shadows like he was a part of them, his face hidden by the black cowl he wore.

"Batman! H-how does this involve me?" she asked him in a quivering voice.

_A Dark Knight will finally find out that he isn't alone._

"Dick, what am I supposed to do? How can I help them?" Kim asked as she tried to calm her panicking mind as she sat at the large super computer.

"There's probably only one thing you can do." The young man said as he stood behind the young teenager.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Embrace your father's legacy." The young man responded as he tossed something in her lap.

Kim held the object up to her face, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized what the young man was suggesting.

_In one hero's hour of need, another will be transformed into a symbol of hope._

"I'm going to break you in two!" the masked hero said as he held the pale skinned maniac by his throat.

"If you had the balls for that kind of fun, you would have done it years ago! I on the other hand?" the maniac smile with glee as he shoved a hidden dagger through his nemesis's abdomen, and kicked him in the chest.

The Dark Knight clutched his wound as he lifted himself to his knees and looked into the eyes of the incarnation of living insanity. Behind the monster was the woman he loved, being held by two of his thugs.

"I wish I could say you were a worthy opponent and all, but the truth is that I really hated your guts!" the maniac said and blew a raspberry at the hero while he pulled out a Dessert Eagle handgun. "Say good night, bat brain!" the maniac said while the woman screamed in horror.

That's when the hero saw something rising behind his enemy. Something he hadn't seen in ages. Something terrifying as it spread what appeared to be large wings. Something that would not stop until it got what it wanted. JUSTICE!

_**LEGACY OF THE BAT

* * *

I don't know which one I'll post first. I've got these two, and one other I previewed in Eastbound and Down. So who knows what'll happen. **_

Author's Note(s): The song is Beautiful Boy that was written and sung by the late, great John Lennon. Just replace girl with boy, and Shego with Sean. Hope you've enjoyed this story and the previews.


	14. Shego vs Shego?

I figured with the completion of Secret Identity: Book II, I might as well update this little story. After this, it might be a while before I update anything. I'm taking either a short break, or a long break. So enjoy.

* * *

Even though it was day and the light of the sun seemed to give the city the glow of a living creature, it still made Frank Harris grimace as he looked at it. A few years ago, he lived here and swore never to come back. Now, thanks to some copycat, he had returned to the rat race that was considered one of the largest cities in the world. He took in one deep breath as he looked at the city and said,

"I hate it!"

"Come on, hero. We've got to find some place to crash before we start our little project." His wife, Shonna, said as she carried their infant daughter, and Kim carried his infant son.

"I already know a place." Frank said as they crammed into a cab. In a few seconds, they were off.

"Where are we heading?" Kim asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough. When does Ron's plane land?" Frank asked her.

"At two thirty. I can't believe he overslept." Kim said as she was looking at the young baby and getting a weird look in her eye. "Maybe I should see if I can baby sit you more often." Kim said as she tickled the little baby boy on the stomach.

"Okay Kimmie, give me my little boy. You can get your own." Shonna said as she handed Catalina to Frank and took the wide eyed infant boy from Kim's arms.

"Sorry. He's just so cute!" Kim said, two seconds before he puked onto her shoulder. "And now he's not." Kim said as she pulled out a small towel from the baby bag; the small trance she was in having been severed.

Shego just snickered at the sight of Kimmie trying to get baby spit off of her shirt. Shego cleaned up her son and looked at him.

"You do that more often, and I'll get you every toy you want." She whispered to him. The baby only cooed at his mother, as if he understood what she just said.

Frank just shook his head as he looked at his daughter who seemed to be looking out the window at the vast city with wide eyed wonder.

"Cat, your mommy and godmother are nuts. Sorry for any mental problems you get when you're older." He told her.

* * *

After what seemed like an almost endless cab ride in a car that smelled like a stall that Fat Bastard used, the group was finally relieved when they inhaled fresh, and polluted, air. When Frank paid the cab driver, Shonna, and Kim looked to see what looked like an old warehouse. Not one of the large ones you often see, but it wasn't small either.

"Why are we at this dump?" Shonna asked as she noticed that it looked like it hadn't been clean for a while.

"This dump is my old apartment. Not too long ago, I bought it cheap from the owner. Don't know why the hell I kept it." Frank said as they walked to the wide double doors.

They all stepped inside to see that the inside was pretty decent; a complete opposite to the outside. A few walls were placed here and there to make rooms, and one room was completely blocked off with some sort of spinning door as the only entrance.

"What's that spot?" Kim asked.

"The dark room. I developed all my pictures there. It's also where I came up with a few designs for my costume." Frank said as he went to one wall and threw a few breakers. In a matter of seconds, electricity began to flow through the building and gave light from the over head light bulbs.

"I don't have any cribs, so I'm going to have to dip into savings and buy two of them." Frank said as he began pulling dusty sheets off different pieces of furniture.

"No big. I can call in a favor from three of four store vendors I saved." Kim told them.

"Kim, we couldn't – OOF!" Frank said as Shonna elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

"Thanks Kimmie. You know, I think the sooner we get them the better." Shonna said with false perkiness.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few. Or I might swing and pick up Ron if it takes longer." Kim said as she stepped out the doors.

As soon as Kim was gone, Shonna let out a loud groan.

"I swear, she's more annoying than she is when we're fighting!" Shonna said as she placed the two babies on a near by bed. "No walls around the bed room?" Shonna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't see the point. Besides, you're the only girl I've ever slept with. Remember?" Frank asked her.

"Hmmm. If you say so." Shonna said as she started to play with her two children. Frank just lay on the bed and played with them as well as he looked at his wife.

"What's with you not liking Kim? I thought you were becoming friends." Frank said.

"That will take years. Besides, I was getting sick and tired of her hogging _our_ kids." Shego said as she blew as raspberry on her daughter's stomach, causing the infant to giggle while her brother was drifting off to sleep.

"It's still a little weird. Every time she looks at Frankie, it's like she goes into a weird trance." Shonna said.

Frank just let out a laugh at his wife's statement while she gave him a confused look.

"You're jealous! You're jealous of Kim spending time with the twins! The great and mighty Shego is actually jealous of Kim Possible!" Frank said and laughed even harder, causing Shonna's blood to boil.

"Husband or not, I'll fry your ass if you keep that up." Shonna growled.

"Not in front of the kids. What impression would that make?" Frank asked his wife with a few snickers here and there.

"That mommies mean business and daddies are for ass kicking's." Shego said as she stood and lit her fists.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Frank teased as he stood and walked back to living room area and lit his fist.

"What do you think dip-stick?" she asked as they began to circle.

Shonna made the first move with a spin kick that Frank easily blocked and threw her leg away from him. Frank went for a few jabs and uppercuts, but Shonna easily dodged them and was able to get a karate chop in the middle of Frank's back.

"You little shit. I should have known you'd use the sneaky stuff." Frank said as they circled again.

"Hey, if you can't beat them then you cheat." She said as she tried to kick him again, only for Frank to catch her foot and hold on to it.

"Are you holding back?" Frank asked her.

"If I am?" Shonna asked, surprised her husband actually caught on to what she was doing.

"Don't. If you think you can hit me, then hit me." Frank said as he threw her foot down, kissed her passionately on the lips, and pinched her ass to make her temper rise.

"Oh, you are begging for an ass kicking." Shonna said as she preformed a high kick and grazed Frank's mouth as he dodged.

Frank then made a sweep that Shonna dodged, but she was caught off guard when his arm came around and successfully swept her feet out from under her. As Shonna fell, Frank caught her in his arms and held her tightly while both were breathing hard. They kept looking into each other's eyes as they felt the same passion they always had, even before they knew what it was they felt for each other.

Shonna wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and captured his lips in a passionate kiss like her life depended on it. Frank returned the kiss in full force, inhaling the scent of her hair as if it were oxygen. They found themselves on their feet as he felt her all along her back as she grasped the back of his head with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

"Make love to me, please!" she whispered into his ear and burying kisses into the nape of his neck, slightly biting down onto the skin and causing him to tighten his embrace.

"T-the kids are only a few feet away. W-we can't." he panted as he tried to control his passion.

"Frank, it's been months since we made love. I need it! Please!" she said desperately as she reached down and firmly grasped the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Oh Christ, that feels so – no. It might traumatize the kids. I don't want them to see shrinks when their older." Frank breathed as we struggling to control himself. Now he knew how Bruce Banner felt when he tried to contain the Hulk.

"Frank, their mother used be a super villain, and we both fight crime in masks and capes. If that's not begging for shrinks, I don't what is. Please?" she asked again as she bit into his neck again. Almost hard enough to draw blood.

They both knew that biting each other turned both of them on dramatically. She loved it, and he loved it. And right now, she _wanted_ it! Frank was struggling hard to control himself as he kissed her jaw, down her neck, and bit into where the shoulder and the base of her neck met. Shonna let a loud moan of pure desire as she felt the strong feeling of both pain and pleasure.

"Hey guys! I'm back with Ron." The voice of Kim said as she walked into the warehouse apartment with Ron in tow.

"The Ron man is in the – whoa!" Ron said as he saw the couple making out hot and heavy.

"We'll be in the dark room!" Frank shouted as they rushed to the blocked off area, and disappearing behind the cylinder door in a heart beat. They didn't know they had been fighting that long and didn't really care. They knew they would keep an eye on the twins and keep them safe. Right now, passion was the one thing that was controlling their minds as their desire for each other was going crazy!

Once inside, Frank kissed Shonna like she was the only woman left on Earth as he grabbed her green T-shirt and ripped the front open and burned the front clasp of her bra away. Frank traveled down the front of her chest, kissing her like she was a fine desert and biting down now and then. Shonna held him close to her tightly as he reached her breasts, letting out a moan of passion. She grabbed at his shirt and ripped it off of him and clawed at the flesh as she felt a massive wave of pleasure engulf her.

"Please. Please." She moaned over and over again as she was quickly reaching her peak.

Frank rose and cupped her face as he embraced her lips in another kiss. Both struggled with the rest of their garments like they were on fire, desperately trying to be rid of them. As they felt the cool air of the room against their flesh, they began to embrace themselves in an art of love that was as almost as old as time itself. Each other kissing and moaning, wanting to be close to the other as humanly possible. Maybe even more.

"Make love to me. Make love to me." Shonna moaned over and over again in his ear with every move he made, causing him to kiss her more deeply with more love and lust than they thought possible.

* * *

"I thought you were the only one that was like that in bed." Ron said as he went over the looks of passion that Frank and Shonna had.

"Ron, I don't look like a tiger going for the kill." Kim said as she went to keep an eye on the sleeping twins.

"No, you look more like a cat fixing to eat an eagle." Ron said as he put the bags down.

"Ron!" Kim growled as she gave him a glare.

Ron just laughed a little out of nervousness when he saw the look on her face. That meant he had to shut up or he was going to be in serious trouble.

"Hey Ron, what do you think our kids would be like?" Kim asked him as she saw that both babies were asleep.

"Say what?" Ron asked as he was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Well, Shego said something that made me think. What would happen if we, you know, had kids?" Kim asked him as she formed a little ring around the babies with the near by pillows.

"KP, kids? I mean, I'd love to have them with you. But I thought that you weren't ready to get married." Ron said as he looked at her.

"I thought I was too. But seeing these two being born, and how Frank and Shonna are with them." Kim trailed off.

Ron walked up to his best friend and girlfriend as he saw her looking away from him. Was she actually serious? Ron had thought about marrying her a lot. He even proposed once, but she said she wanted to wait. Was she reconsidering?

"KP, do you want to marry me?" he asked her.

Kim looked up into the eyes of the man she knew for most of her life. This was the one who risked his own life to save hers, who pampered her when she was sick. He was her rock, her shield, and her guardian angel.

"And if I said yes?" she asked him.

Ron just smiled as he kissed Kim and hugged her tightly as he began to smile widely. He was happier than Rufus having an all night buffet of nacos and nachos.

"I'm going to give you the biggest wedding you've ever seen." He told her.

"Ron, you don't have to." Kim told him.

"KP, Jewish people are born knowing two things. How to find good Chinese food, and throwing big ass weddings." He said, causing Kim to giggle.

"Let's get unpacked while we have some time." She said as she slowly let go of the hug.

Ron went to grab his stuff in a blissful euphoria. When he grabbed his bags, he paused as he heard the sounds coming from the closed off darkroom.

"KP, aren't these things supposed to be sound proof?" Ron asked her.

"I don't think so. Why?" Kim asked, and saw Ron waving her over.

As Kim walked closer, she began to hear the noises to. As she got closer, she could have sworn she was hearing the growls and roars of one or two wild animals. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that the noises were Shonna and Frank, and what they were doing to cause those kinds of sounds.

"Wow!" Ron said as a loud moan, almost a scream, from Shonna came from the room.

Both Kim and Ron had to do their best from laughing at the noise. They didn't know why, but that sound just wanted to make them laugh.

"Are they killing each other?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know, but maybe I should ask for some pointers." Ron said as a joke.

Kim was going to say something again about his behavior until she began to think. She thought about the idea of Ron making her moan and scream like that in pleasure, and got an evil grin across her face.

"I'll get a notebook and a pen so you can take notes." Kim said and walked toward her bags.

"KP, I was only kidding!" Ron said to her.

"Well, I'm not." She said to him.

* * *

The young girl was jumping rope as she listened to the music of KISS on the walkman her dad gave her. She would have preferred an iPod rather a 90's walkman and audio tape, but it would do. She knew she had a long night ahead of her. She had to try and get the attention of the bad men her daddy and uncle told her about. Something else was on her mind though. For a few days now, her dad seemed very nervous and jittery. Normally, her dad would be designing machines and laughing and rambling about something. Most of the time, he would rant about the world and the machine he designed. It didn't really interest her, so she would just read a book or a magazine.

But for the last few days, he seemed to just isolate himself. He even forgot to tell her a story when she went to bed. He never forgot to read her a story. That's how she knew something was wrong with him. She stopped jumping rope and turned off her walkman. She glanced around the room and saw her father sitting in a chair with his mechanical arm wrapped around his legs while he sucked his thumb of his real hand. This was scaring the young girl and needed to know what was wrong.

"Daddy?" she asked as she walked up to him. He didn't notice as he still seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Daddy, are you ok?" she asked him. She could swear he was saying 'Find my Happy Place' over and over again.

"DADDY!" she said and snapped her fingers in front of him.

This seemed to snap Drakken out of it as he sat up and looked around the room. He almost seemed to be in a panic before his eyes finally saw her concerned face and began to calm down a little bit.

"Oh, Shego! Please don't scare your daddy like that." He said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Daddy, are you okay? You've been acting weird." She told him as she squatted beside him.

"I-it's nothing, Shego. Daddy's just been a little scared is all. Just some bad dreams." He told her, trying to stop asking questions.

"Are you sure? You forgot story time." Shego said.

"SHEGO, NOT NOW!" Drakken shouted, causing the girl to recoil in shock and fear. "I-I'm sorry, Shego. When daddy has a bad dream, it gets really bad. I-I didn't mean to shout." Drakken told the young girl.

Shego could see her daddy was upset from shouting at her, but it still scared her a little. He never shouted at her; not like that. Shego thought that maybe her dad needed to be alone for a little bit. The sun was going to set soon, and night always gave her stealth. Maybe she would head out early tonight.

"Shego, where are you going?" Drakken asked as he saw the girl stand and walk to her side of the lab.

"I'm going to see if I can find any other of the Phantom's friends. You and Uncle Buster want me to fight him, so I'll find a way to make him fight me." Shego said as she began to changing into her uniform and ignoring Drakken to give him some privacy.

"A-are you sure? I can make some coco-moo if you want any." He said to her.

"No, I got to do this. I don't want Uncle Buster to be mad at me." Shego said as she slipped on her cape and mask.

Within a few seconds, she flew out through the whole in the roof and off into the skies of New York City. Drakken just sat in his chair and mentally kicked himself over and over. She didn't do anything wrong, he was just worried for her. But mentioning Block Buster as her uncle sent shivers of pure fear down the blue scientists back. He kept drifting back to when that crazy bastard killed a great white shark. A great white shark in an overgrown fish tank? Who would be crazy enough to do that, besides his boss? He didn't want her to kill, but he hoped Shego would do enough to keep Block Buster happy. So he wouldn't harm her, or him!

* * *

"It's been a while now. Aren't they done yet?" Ron asked as he looked up from a comic book he was reading.

The cribs and other baby things Kim had gotten for the twins arrived two hours ago, and Kim and Ron set it all up in no time. Right now, Kim was playing with the two babies as they lay in a play pen made for new born babies. But Ron was growing a little worried about their two friends. The longest Ron had ever heard of a couple going at it was an hour, but these two had been going at it for five hours straight. Weren't they going to get dehydrated or something?

"Ron, they're two people in love who haven't had a moment together for a while. Remember us when we first started?" Kim asked with a sly smile, causing Ron to blush.

That's when a knock came from the closed off room, causing Kim and Ron to look up.

"Kim?" Frank called out.

"Yeah Frank?" she asked.

"Could you put our bags in the door?" he asked her.

"Anything wrong?" she asked him.

"No, we just need to get some clothes that aren't shredded." Shonna said, causing Kim to raise an eyebrow.

Kim put their two bags in the door and started turning it until something stopped it. A few minutes later, Frank and Shonna exited wearing jeans and t-shirts, and looking very flushed. Frank was also holding what Ron could have sworn to be rags.

"I take it that you two had fun?" Kim asked, causing Frank and Shonna's faces to redden.

"Five hours straight. Wow!" Ron said as he looked at his watch.

"It's been that long? Damn, I really needed that." Shonna said as she smirked and made her husband's face become as red as Kim's hair.

"Anything about our little villain?" Frank asked as he joined Kim by the play pen and started tickling his kids.

"Wade's got nothing yet. Everything we've got about her is the same as it was the other night." Kim told him.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked them.

"Shonna and I will go on patrol tonight and keep an eye out for her. You two can either stay here or keep an ear open for Wade, or one of you can try to find out if anyone has any kind of clue to our mystery woman." Frank told them as he looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to set.

"How come both of us can't go out?" Ron asked him.

"Gee, Stoppable, I don't know. Could it be because we have two defenseless babies here?" Shonna asked him while giving him a glare that could melt ice.

"We better hurry. It's going to be night soon, and that's when most of the low life's come out." Frank said as he walked to one of the bags they had brought, unzipped it, and pulled out the upper half of his Phantom suit.

* * *

There she stood on one of the many tall buildings and looked at the glowing metropolis. She really wasn't out there to blow anything else up at the moment. Her feelings were mainly hurt by her dad snapping at her like he did. The thoughts of running away had occurred to her, but what she had to do was too important. Two notorious villains, two monsters, were out there. What was worst, one of them was her own mother that had been tricked and tortured into helping him. She had a little hope though. It was the hope that her mother could be good again; that she could help her. Maybe then she would find out who her real father was and where the song in her head came from. All her life, she knew of this one song. She never knew the words, but the tune was familiar to here.

She didn't know anything about reading and writing music, so she kept downloading mp3's to try and find the song. She found many songs but not the one she was looking for. She shook her head clear of her thoughts and noticed that the orange and red of the setting sun had faded into the navy blue curtain of night. It was time for her to start doing her job. She stood on the roof and looked out at the glowing city.

"Hero time." She said as she leapt off the building, enjoying the rush of free fall. Then she blasted her way into the sky and over the city.

* * *

The Phantom squatted on the edge of one of the towering buildings of steel and glass as he looked at the city glowing in it's radiance. He could remember how awe struck he was when he saw just how massive it was, and the way it looked during the long nights. But as the time passed, he began to see more of the darker half. The half that was consumed by greed and crime. It was because of greed that he never became a reporter, and why his stories were either trashed or stolen. The crime is what he had fought against for most of his life. Crime was almost rampant and it seemed like he didn't even make a dent. After his stay here, he had become jaded. All he had to show for his troubles was a few bucks, pictures, and scars from fights in and out of the costume.

Now here he was, back in a city that he didn't like and it probably didn't care for him. But there was a problem. Someone was masquerading as his wife and causing damages ranging in the range of millions. And in a city like this, it was almost literally like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Hey, are you okay?" his wife asked him.

"Just reflecting on some things. I always felt like Batman whenever I was on patrol." He told her, his voice still sounding like himself.

"Well, Batboy, we better get going. If we're going to try and find this little want-to-be, we better start looking." She said as she pulled him to his feet.

"I'll start with some of the destruction sights; see if I can find any clues. What about you?" Frank asked as he started to slip into his alter ego; The Phantom.

"I'll see if I can find out anything from a few contacts I used to have." Shego said with a grin.

"Big Daddy Brotherson?" Phantom asked her.

"Yup.

"Just don't forget the password." Phantom said as he flew into the skies.

* * *

Why was she back here again? She leveled it to the ground days ago, so why was she back here? Because something in her gut didn't feel right. But this guy was bad. Her daddy and Uncle told her so. Then why did her instincts tell her that something wasn't right? Wait, where did this come from anyway? She didn't start getting feelings like this until she blew up the first building. What was wrong with her? Maybe when her dad calmed down some, he could give her a check up. That's when she felt something different. Her surroundings had changed. Thanks to the training her dad gave her (the information feed when she was developing) she could tell something was different. She was also getting the feeling that she was being watched.

He just landed on one of the near by buildings and squatted so he could be avoided while he took a good look at the blocked off area where the recycling factory once stood. Nakasumi was one of the nicest men Frank had ever heard of. He also did his research on the man. He had made his fortune from an old family inheritance, but had also made the rest through honest ways. He didn't cheat anyone from their money, he let people work for him as long as they wanted, and even had half of his company be employee owned. He supported unions, hands on work in charities, and even helped his rivals out of financial holes. This man was almost a saint. So why would anyone want to attack this guy?

Frank was scanning the wreckage from this angle so he could hopefully find some sort of clue. Some sort of clue that this copycat might have left behind. As he was glancing, he spotted something. On the ledge of the building in front of him was someone in a cape, squatting on the ledge. The figure turned and Frank saw it was the copycat. Guess it was true that they always returned to the scene of the crime.

Shego saw him and couldn't believe it. It was him; The Phantom! The plan had actually worked, he was there. Both stood at the same time and faced each other.

"Hero time." both of them said at the same time.

Frank launched himself into the air with a quick burst and landed right in front of the young woman. His eyes were slightly glowing yellow again as he prepared to fight, but he noticed something about this young woman. Even though she was wearing a mask, he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Shonna when she was younger. But there was something else about her. Something about her eyes that he couldn't put his finger on.

"So, you're the one who did all of this?" Frank asked as he slipped back into his other persona.

"Like the handiwork?" Shego asked, trying her best to not be scared, and control her anger as she looked at the man who took her daddy's arm.

"Actually, I'm trying to figure out why you're trying to set up my partner." Phantom growled.

"Partner? That's rich." Shego said with enough venom and sarcasm that rivaled Shego. "You know, I'm done talking." Shego said as she ignited her fists and hurled a bolt of plasma at his head.

The Phantom easily dodged it and ignited his fists and entered a defensive crouch. She was the first to attack with a few high kicks and jabs, but the Phantom countered every one of them and held her by both arms.

"If you want to go up against the big boys, you're going to have to do better than that." The Phantom told her

"No problem." She said with a smirk.

Shego placed her right foot on the Phantom's torso, lifter herself, and kicked the Phantom square in the jaw and flipped backwards as the Phantom stumbled and fell. The Phantom looked at the smirking young woman as she just smiled.

"Holy shit." The Phantom said as he stood back up. "You have my attention." He told her.

"Then let's dance." She said as she made another attack.

She was faster than Shego. Probably as fast as him! He blocked a few moves, but not all of them. He received a few blows to the face, some to his side, and a couple to his chest. He was trying to study her technique, but she was moving too fast to allow him time to figure her out.

"What's wrong, old man? Too fast for you?" she asked him.

"Old? I'm in my twenties!" the Phantom said and swept her feet out from under her. "She even has Shego's weakness for blabbing too much."

Before the Phantom could say anything else, the young woman's foot impacted against his crotch and broke the cup that was built in to the suit. The pain that followed was so intense that the Phantom couldn't even make a single sound and just collapsed to his knees.

"I'm the one with the weakness?" Shego asked as she stood back up.

That's when a very angry looking Raven landed in front of her husband with her hands lit with green plasma.

"All right you bitch, let's see how you go up against a grown woman." Raven growled at the young woman.

"Mommy." The young woman whispered, catching Shego off guard and causing her to look at the young woman in confusion.

"What did you say?" Raven asked her.

Out of sheer panic, the young woman landed a spin kick to Raven's abdomen and a swift, hard uppercut to her chin. Raven landed on her back and saw her fly off into the sky and out of sight.

"I didn't even see that coming." Raven said as she helped her husband up.

"You're telling me. Damn, that hurt." Phantom groaned.

"It looked like it." Raven said as the Phantom took a minute to shake the pain away. "Are you all right?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah, it's nothing. She just said something." Raven said as she seemed to think.

"What did she say?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I couldn't hear it anyway. How about we call it a night?" she asked her husband.

"Sounds good." He said and groaned as he tried to adjust the broken cup.

Shonna let out a slight laugh before they took to the skies and headed home.

* * *

Drakken was in deep thought when Shego came home. As soon as she landed, he rushed to her and held her in a firm hug began apologizing over and over for yelling at her.

"It's okay, dad. Really." Shonna said.

"Just don't run off when something like that happens. You had me worried sick." He told her.

"Dad, how mad does Uncle Buster get?" Shego asked him.

Drakken seemed to stiffen a little when she asked. His mind immediately went back to the sight of when Block Buster killing that shark came to his mind.

"H-he can get pretty mad, Shego. Why do you ask?" Drakken asked as he let her go.

"The plan worked. I saw the Phantom tonight." She told him.

"What happened?" Drakken asked her.

"I kicked him in the balls." She said with a smirk, making her father laugh. Her smile soon faded when she thought of the other half of the fight. "Then mommy showed up." She told him.

"Oh? What happened with her?" Drakken asked her.

"She called me a – that name for a girl dog." She said, being brought up to avoid swearing. "I knew that she didn't know it was me, but it still hurt. Anyway, I knocker down and flew off. I know I didn't do it right and now Uncle Buster is going to be mad at me." Shego said, almost in tears.

"Shego, it's okay. I'm sure he'll understand." Drakken told her.

"Of course I would." The low voice boomed.

Drakken almost paled when he saw the large man walked into the lab. Drakken wished he had put a gun into his arm at that moment. If he had to, he would smash a beaker over the monster's head.

"Shego, I didn't expect you to beat them immediately. Think of it as a training exercise. The fact that you got the Phantom on his knees alone shows that you have an edge. So don't worry, Shego." The large man said and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Buster. Is it okay if I get go to bed?" she asked the two men.

"Sure, Shego. Get some rest." Drakken told her, and watched as she went to her side of the lab.

"I meant what I said, Drakken. She may not win the first one, but I want one of those heroes to bleed next time she fights him. Otherwise, I get to see if you can wrestle a great white shark." Block Buster said as he left, causing the man to gulp.


	15. Shego's secret

After weeks of ideas and writing, and suffering technical problems, I've finally got this thing posted! But the edit thing on the web site is screwing up on me. So don't be suprised if the dividers on the story post looks weird. So, enjoy.

Frank sat on the large couch while holding a large ice pack to his groin. Kim and Ron couldn't believe the strength that this new villain had. Frank's cup was a mixture of Titanium and steel, and this girl had broken it in half with one kick. Only Ron could guess how much pain he was really in as he took a few deep breaths. As Frank adjusted the pack, he let out a loud groan that was a mixture of both pain and relief.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ron asked him.

"Maybe in the morning." Frank muttered. Frank then let out a loud groan as he tried to shift his position on the couch.

"What did you find out from Big Daddy Brotherson?" Kim asked Shego.

"I didn't. Geek boy contacted me when he saw that Frank had found the little brat. I decided he might need back up. Don't you hate it when I'm right, honey?" Shego said while saying the last part with as much sarcasm as she could muster, showing him he wasn't all hero yet.

"Shonna, I love you more than anything. But if you keep that up, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll taste shoe leather for a month. Why couldn't you have gotten there sooner?" Frank asked her as he let out another deep breath. "But thanks for saving my ass." Frank said as he slowly stood up and waddled to the bed where his two children sat in their cribs.

Kim finished suiting up to go on a patrol of her own with Ron when she noticed something about Shego.

"Shego, are you okay?" she asked her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Princess." The green vixen said as she zipped up the top to her armored uniform.

"Something's up with you. What's going on?" Kim asked her.

"Nothing's wrong! It's just, that girl said something that's got me confused." Shego said as she reattached her cape and looked for her mask.

"What did she say?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. She was whispering, but I could have almost sworn it was mommy." Shego said as she applied the black mask to her pale face.

"Mommy?" Kim asked.

"Maybe she was saying it like she wanted her mommy. I don't know how many times I've said that when we went up against you and Drakken. And Dememntor. And also Monkey Fist. And Duff Killigan too, I almost forgot him." Ron rambled. When he looked up, he saw Shego glaring at him with a look that could melt steel. "Mommy." Ron whimpered.

"Ron might be right." Kim said.

"_Might_ being the key word. Still, I'm going to go talk with Big Daddy anyway. If someone's doing anything with meteor based powers, they're going to need a lot of machinery to do it. And Big Daddy has his nose in everything. Have fun in New York." Shego said as she leapt to the nearest open window and flew off into the night.

Kim glanced back to the bedroom area to see if Frank was okay, and giggled as she saw him sleep with his arms wrapped around both of his sleeping kids. Frank had become somewhat of a hard case when he was in that suit. When Kim thought of that hardened figure, it was difficult to believe he could be such a caring person when he was out of it. And men say women are difficult to figure out.

"Ready Ron?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"You bet, Kim." Ron said as they left the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again, Shego! One, two three, BLAST!" Drakken said as Shego preformed three martial arts move, and threw bolts of plasma at random targets in the training center of the lab.

"Daddy, do we have to do this? I'm getting really tired." Shego said.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to. I know Uncle Buster is nice, but you don't want to see him when he gets mad. Now again, Shego. Plasma ball attack!" Drakken ordered.

Shego took her stance, put both of her hands together, and formed a ball of green energy the size of a dodge ball and threw it at the targets. In a blast of green energy and a wave of massive heat, the targets and the machinery that controlled them were nothing more but a smoking ruin.

"Okay, I think that's enough practice." Drakken said as he stopped his stop watch.

"Sorry, Daddy." Shego said, thinking she was in trouble.

"It's okay, Shego. At least you're getting a better control of your abilities. Now I think it's time for bed." Drakken told her as he led her back to her bed.

"Good, because I am soar all over." Shego groaned.

"You're that tired?"

"The fight with mommy and the jerk head was more exercise than we do. I didn't know really fighting them was going to be that hard." She said.

"At least you got a few hits in." Drakken said.

"Especially when I kicked the jerk in the balls." She said as she crawled into bed.

"That's my little girl. You'll have those two beat before you know it. Shego?" Drakken asked as he looked at her still form.

A small smile graced his face as he heard a small snore escape her as she slept. He knew she was tired, but he had to push her. Unless she beat both Phantom and Raven, both were as good as dead. How he hoped she would forgive him. Not just the training and pushing, but everything else he had done. How he wanted to tell her the truth. She had been lied to, and how her parents probably would love her. He was a bad man. In the past, he would have liked that. But now, it just made him feel like one of the worst pieces of slime that ever walked the face of the planet Earth. Christ, forgive him.

"Sleep tight Shego. Daddy loves you very much." Drakken said as he tucked her in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Frank Harris was doing the same thing with his children. After carefully setting both of them in their cribs, he smiled as he watched them breath and dream. Their hair was already growing in, and it looked like both were going to have dark hair like their parents. His children, and he wouldn't give them up for anything because he loved them.

"Sleep tight you two. Daddy loves you very much." Frank said as he tucked them in.

The club was dim, as usual. It stunk of cigar smoke and watered down booze, and the cheep neon lighting made you think you were walking into a cheesy porno movie from the 70's.

'_Big Daddy must have really set his standards low to be hiding out in a dump like this.'_ Shego thought as she looked at the women dancing on the stage.

All the business men were hooting and making noises and cat calls as the women shook, what were obviously fake, certain parts of their anatomy for their enjoyment. She made a mental note to not tell Frank or Ron about this place.

"Sorry girlie, we've already hired a superhero act." The fat bouncer said as he walked to Raven.

"I'm not here to dance Lard Butt, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Brotherson." Shego said.

"Never heard of him." The man said.

"I'm sure my friends Jackson and Franklin have." Raven said as she produced a few bills from her Utility Belt.

"Follow me." The man said as he took the money and walked toward the back.

Raven did her best not to puke at how all the men made asses of themselves. She just ignored them and kept walking behind the bouncer towards the back. That's when she felt someone grab her ass and squeeze.

"Hey baby, how about you and me go somewhere more private?" a drunk man with a thick red beard asked; the smell of vodka and whiskey came off of him like stink on a skunk.

The next thing four men knew was the large body of a man landing on their table and smashing it to pieces as a massive lump formed on the side of his face. Instead of helping the man, they started yelling at him for ruining their drinks.

"You want a job as a bouncer?" the large man asked Raven.

"Already got a job." She said as they walked through the back.

They walked through a back room that was obviously for lap dances. The bouncer looked around and knocked on a mirror that covered one whole wall. The mirror opened to show a man sitting in a large room with two broad men on either side of him. The man was sitting in a navy blue bean bag chair as he wore a tan suit and black shirt that looked almost too small for his 300 pound frame.

"Ah, Shego! So lovely to see you again, my dear." The large man said.

"Likewise." Raven said as she stepped in, and the large man on the right stopped her.

"Password?" he asked.

"Gooey Gumdrops." Raven said.

"Nice to see you still keep in touch here and there." Big Daddy said.

"I might be a hero again, but I'm still a thief." He told him.

"Of course. What do I honor of this visit?" Big Daddy asked her.

"I need some information on something. There's some new little brat in town that's trying to make a name for herself." Raven said.

"By using your old alias. Impressive abilities, I must admit."

"The point is that someone's got meteor powers. I need to know if someone's trying to make any more meteor freaks." She told him.

"And how much do I get out this?" Big Daddy asked her.

"Look at it like this. Whoever is responsible for this spoiled brat having powers is going to have her as a hit man or someone worse. When that happens, they'll eliminate anyone who's stabbed them in the back. Last time I checked, you weren't anyone's favorite lately. Especially when you like to blab to any hero or villain that has the right amount of money or snack food." Raven said.

Big Daddy sat and thought about this for a little while. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked at Raven in the eyes.

"Fair enough. In regards to equipment to handle powers like yours, or any sort of meteorite? Nothing. Nothing along those lines has been constructed or shipped as far as I know. However, there was a lot of machinery purchased some months ago. By themselves, they're just simple machinery. Nothing important. But once you put them together, it creates a machine that can clone any living organism." Big Daddy told her.

"Cloning? Son of a bitch, there's another me running around." Raven muttered to herself.

"I'm surprised you haven't thought of it sooner, my dear; with the release of your former employer occurring at almost the same time." Big Daddy said.

"Former employer?"

"You didn't know? Very interesting in deed. Perhaps married life has dulled your instincts." He said.

"Big Daddy, who got out of prison?" Shego said as her voice started to rise.

One guard tried grabbing her by the shoulder to back her off, only for her to grab him by his wrist, twist it, and then flip him over. The other guard pulled out a 9mm, only for Raven to take it apart in one move and slam her foot into his stomach, and land an elbow into the back of his neck.

"I might have been mistaken." Big Daddy said before Shego grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the chair.

"TALK, BROTHERSON! WHO GOT OUT OF THE PEN?" Shego demanded.

"D-Dr. Drakken!" Big Daddy said.

"Drakken? He's in a Federal Prison for life without parole! He can't get out!" Raven told him.

"Not anymore. He was released. Whoever did that has more than enough money to spread around. Whoever bailed Drakken out of jail might also be the one who purchased the equipment."

Raven let the fat man drop and exited the building as fast as she could. She needed to tell Frank and Kim what she found out. It was bad enough that Drakken was loose, but a clone of her running around? Heaven help them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was sleeping soundly with his arm wrapped around both of his children. All three were perfect for a picture at that moment as they slept in a world where they were safe from the world outside. Shonna couldn't help but smile as she watched them. She removed her mask and her cape before she woke up her husband.

"Frank? Come on honey, we need to talk." She said as she shook his shoulder.

"Honey? Is the most beautiful villain the world has ever seen becoming a hopeless romantic like her geek friend?" Frank asked as he looked into the face of his wife.

"Last time you said something like that, we ended up with twins. Seriously, we need to talk." She told him.

"Give me a moment." Frank said as he carefully got up, and kept an eye on their children as they moved to the living room area. "What did you find out?" Frank asked her.

"Bad news. The girl might really be a clone of me after all." Shonna said.

"That would explain a lot." Frank said as his brain recovered from it state of sleep.

"It gets worse. Frank, Big Daddy said all the equipment for making a clone was bought around the same time someone we hate was bailed out of prison. Frankie, Drakken's out."

"What?"

"Someone got him out of prison. He's out." Shonna said.

Shonna looked at him as he became stone faced for a little bit. His face was void of all emotion as he stood there. That's when she saw the blood vessels in his eyes start to pulse yellow, then the green in his eyes began to glow and fade to the same color that was pulsing though the blood vessels. Then the iris, and the rest of his eyes were nothing but a solid glowing yellow.

"Frankie, calm down." Shonna said.

"I'm trying. Damn it to hell and back! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Frank yelled as his hands ignited in a blast of yellow plasma. That's when the cries of both infants could be heard echoing through the loft.

"I told you to cool down." Shonna told him with a scowl as she went to check on her babies.

Frank extinguished his fire and went in behind her. Shonna held their daughter while Frank held their son.

"Do you know how long it took for us to get them to sleep through the night?" Shonna asked him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Frank said.

"Frank, you're temper was bad before. Now, the littlest thing sets you off. What's going on?" Shonna asked him.

"Shonna, you remember all the crap we went through at school, right?" Frank asked her.

"Maybe." She said sarcastically.

"Well, that's one part. Ever since that day I broke out of that lab and I saw those orders. Shonna, you and the kids are my world. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what would happen. When I scared Will Do and demolished that lab, nothing pure rage was controlling me. When I think of what they did to those people, and they wanted to do that to you and Frankie, and Cat? Shonna, there's no forgiveness for that." Frank told her.

Shonna leaned against her husband and friend as she held their daughter, and he embraced her with one arm as he held their son. She felt safe with him, she always had. Even when he was goofy and scared little kid, she always felt safe with him. That's why she became a hero again. He wouldn't force her to keep doing it and that's why he didn't stop her from being a thief now and then. She loved him and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

"What about the clone?" she asked him.

"We'll see. She looks so much like you that it makes sense. Maybe we can reason with her." Frank said.

"And if we can't?" Shonna asked him.

"I don't know." He told her and just held her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Night**

"Kim, there isn't any sign of her. Can't we head back yet?" Ron asked.

"In a little bit. We don't know what targets she'll go after next, so we have to be careful." Kim told him.

"I know, KP. It's just that I'm freezing cold."

"Then how about I warm you up?"

"Thanks, Kim." Ron said.

"Ron, that wasn't me." Kim told him.

"Then who said it?" Ron asked as they both slowly turned from the edge of the building they were on, and looked behind themselves.

There stood the young villainess they were looking for, hands blazing with a small smile on her pale, masked face.

"The infamous Kim Possible and the buffoon sidekick." She said.

"Okay, why does everyone have to keep calling me that?" Ron asked.

"Because you're an idiot?" Shego asked as she went in for an attack.

She was faster than anyone Ron or Kim had ever seen. Kim was able to block her attack to her sternum, but Ron received a kick to his stomach and collapsed in a heap.

"Some sidekick. He's out of the game after one small tap." Shego said as she launched a series of attacks and kicks.

Her speed was so fast that Kim could barley keep up. She could feel every blow Shego was making as she missed every other attack. She was pushing herself to her limits and wasn't getting that many hits in. She failed to block a kick to her chest and felt a few of her ribs crack. She swept the caped woman off of her feet, only for her to flip back to a standing position and bash her fist across Kim's face.

"Shego, you don't have to do this." Kim said as she wiped the blood from her lip.

"Oh, but I want to!" Shego said.

Shego threw a glowing punch towards Kim's face, only for a strong hand in a black glove to catch her wrist. When she looked at its owner, she started to scowl.

"Now you girls go play nice or one of you is going to time out." The Phantom said.

"UP YOURS!" Shego shouted a she tried to kick him in the crotch again, and only heard a loud clang and felt her foot ache.

"I learn from my mistakes." The Phantom said and flipped her in one fluid move.

As soon as Shego hit the ground, she swept the Phantom's feet from under him. Both were back on their feet and engage in a fight of martial arts and glowing plasma. Kim made her way to Ron and looked up a she saw the two fighting. It almost looked like a fireworks display as each attacked. Shego was getting pissed as they continued to fight. The Phantom was stepping up his game and wasn't holding that much back.

"Hold still, you jerk!" Shego shouted.

"I don't think so little girl." The Phantom said as he dodged a kick, hit her ham string, and blast her backwards.

Phantom looked at Shego as he regained his breath and raised a questioning eyebrow. There was the young woman, this tougher than nails piece of spit fire, cradling her leg and crying her eye out. The way she was acting was tearing at his heart, making him feel ike he was no better than some of the scum Kim went up against.

"You hurt me, you jerk! I'm a girl!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. I," the Phantom said as he moved toward her, and received a kick to his mid section and a kick to the face from her injured leg.

Shego was on her feet and had the Phantom in a choke hold before he could move.

"As I said, I'm a girl and can be as devious as the next villain you heartless monster." Shego growled a the Phantom grabbed at her arms to break her hold.

"Got that right, bitch!" Raven shouted as she landed a jab to Shego's back and threw her off the Phantom, allowing him to breath.

Shego was on her feet and received a massive blow to the face as Raven back handed her with a closed fist.

"What's wrong? Afraid to go up against a woman?" Raven asked her.

When Shego looked at her with a hand on her bleeding lips, she looked at Raven with pure shock. The pure shock was enough to make Raven flinch as the young woman looked at her, with real tears forming in her eyes. The young girl's lip was quivering as she slightly shook her head at Raven. The young girl then turned and flew off into the night sky. Raven just stood there, confused at what had just happened. Something definitely didn't feel right.

She turned and saw Kim and her husband help Ron to his feet. She walked over to see if they were all okay. Ron was groaning here and there, but looked like he would pull through. Her husband was still rubbing his throat slightly.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Oh, I think she only crushed my vocal cords. What about you? It looks like you froze." He said.

"I don't know what happened. Frank, she looked like she couldn't believe I had smacked her one. I mean it looked like she was going to start bawling like a baby." She told him.

"Well, let's see if Wade can figure out who she is."

"Huh?"

"There are some benefits of being a distraction for so long." Phantom said as he held up a fist with a hand full of strands of raven black hair.

"Nice move. Let's make sure he's okay first." Raven said as she picked up Ron and Phantom picked up Kim.

Within a few seconds, the four of them were air born and heading back to the studio apartment. Behind them was one single figure that kept an eye on them. Never loosing sight of them.

"I'm ending this tonight." She growled and took flight after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes of flying had brought the figure to the large warehouse turned apartment. She knew they were here, she saw them land. She began her decent, but stopped when he saw a middle aged woman leave. She remained well out of sight, hidden in the shadow's of the New York skyscrapers. When she saw the woman climb into a Taxi and leave, she drifted to one of the windows. She was able to find a spot where there was hardly any light and remain hidden. She got close to the window and looked inside. There was a large couch close to the window, and she could see the ones known as Ron and Kim in the back. Her hands started to glow a faint green as she shot them daggers. She had a clear shot and should take it.

That's when she saw her mother. She was wearing a green silk nightgown as she walked with grace t the couch and flopped on it. She rubbed her tender lip as she remembered the punch her mother had given her. She had to remind herself that she wasn't herself. While she had been watching Kim and Ron, she failed to notice what was in front of the couch and off to the side. It was a playpen! The young woman let out a small gasp as she saw her mother reach in and pick up a little girl with the same colored hair she had! The glass wasn't thick, and she could she hear what she was saying perfectly.

"_It's okay, Cat. Mommy's home, mommy's here."_ She said.

"Mommy? I-I have a sister?" the young woman asked aloud a smile began to cross her lips. She had a sister!

That's when she noticed Kim walk to the pen and pull out a little boy as she sat next to her mother.

"_Don't forget him. I think both of them want their mommy." _Kim said.

"_Hey, I couldn't forget my little guy." _She said as she kissed the little boy's forehead.

"Little guy? I have a brother and a sister!" Shego said and almost started laughing. She wasn't an only child like she thought.

Her face grew serious and her hands began to glow as she saw the Phantom walk toward them. If he tried hurting them, she would kill him slowly. She had a clear shot, and she would only need one bolt of plasma. No! She couldn't. She might hit her mother or the two babies. That's when Shego received another shock to her system. She saw him take the little girl in his arms and kiss her on the head. Shego's mouth hung open as she saw him sit next to her mother and smile at the little girl. She saw him remove his mask and saw he looked normal. She was expecting to be scarred or something, but he looked like a normal person. And she also heard something that chilled her down to her core.

"_How's daddy's little girl?"_ he asked as the child in his arms laughed with delight and reached for his long hair as they danced above her.

"D-daddy? H-He's their daddy? B-but I thought he was evil? Why would mommy want to him to be their father?" Shego asked in her confused state.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had a brother and sister, and the Phantom was their father? How could her mother sleep with him?

"_I think it's time they got to sleep."_ Shonna said.

"_My turn to tuck them in?" _Phantom asked.

"_Your turn."_ Shonna said.

"_Okay. How does that song go?_

_Come my love and I'll tell you a tale, of a boy and gir, and their love story._

_And how he loved her, Oh, so much and all the charms she did possess._

_Now this did happen Once upon a time, when things were not so complex._

_And how he worshiped the ground she walked. _

_And when he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed._

_My love is like a Story Book story, but it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like a Story Book story, but it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_It's as real as the feelings I feel."_

Shego gasped as she listened to him sing that song to the two children. She shook her head in disbelief as she heard him sing. That song. That song he was singing. She never knew the words, but she knew the melody. And he was singing the song she had known since she could remember! He was singing it to them! How was this possible? How could he know it? Unless he was,

"No. He can't be. Please, no." Shego said to herself.

In her state of denial and worry, she flew off into the night. She flew back home to where she felt safe. She needed to get answeres, and she needed them now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron smiled as she saw Shego watch over her two children as they slept peacefully. Frank came out from the dark room where he had hidden his costume and sat next to his wife and held her.

"It's still a little weird seeing Shego like that." Ron said.

"She's happy, Ron. Things change when you're happy." Kim told him.

That's when the serine evening was disrupted by Wade's image coming on Frank's large screen TV.

"_Hey guys."_ Wade said.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_I'm fixing to get the results of that DNA test from our new villainess' hairs. I thought I'd share the results when I got them."_ BING! _"Here they are."_ Wade said and looked at his screen.

As Wade read the results, Wade's grin slowly faded to a look of complete and utter confusion.

"_This can't be right."_ Wade said.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked him.

"_Something's a little off here. Can you guys put one of your daughter's hairs in the Kimmunicator's scanner?"_ Wade asked.

"Wade, why?" Shego asked him.

"_I need to cross check something."_ Wade told her.

Shego went over to her daughter while she was sleeping and grasped two hairs from her head.

"I'm sorry, baby." Shego said and quickly pulled them from her head.

The infant began crying as loud as she could from the pain, having also been rudely awakened from her sleep. Shonna quickly picked up her daughter and started singing to her while she handed her daughter's hair to Kim. Kim put the hair in her Kimmunicator and watched while Wade worked his magic on the computer.

"_Shonna, you said Big Daddy said stuff for a cloning machine was stolen?"_ Wade asked them.

"Yeah?" Shonna answered.

"_Okay, that explains a lot. Guys, she's not Shonna's clone."_ Wade told them.

"What? But the fighting, and the glowing hands, and the hurting?" Ron babbled.

"_Let me finish, Ron. She's not Shonna's clone, but share's enough chromosomes to show that Shonna is her mother." _Wade told them.

"What?" Frank and Shonna asked him.

"_Guys, this new Shego is a clone of Cat. She's your daughter."_ Wade told them.

Both Shonna and Frank looked at their sleeping daughter that Shonna was holding, unable to believe what they were told. Their daughter? They had another child? And they had been trying to beat the snot out of her.

"Oh God, no wonder that didn't feel right. Frank, we've punching our own daughter." Shonna said, ready to collapse.

Kim saw this and quickly took Catalina, and helped Shonna to the couch. Frank was just frozen where he stood, unable to believe what he had heard. His baby girl? Someone cloned his little girl? And he had been trying to hurt her?

"_Frank, are you okay?" _Wade asked.

"**Drakken!**" Frank growled as his eyes began to glow like he had two miniature suns in his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just hate cliffies?


	16. Truth & Consequences

Here it is, the next exciting installment of Phoenix. It was a little hard to write this one, and you might see why. But in the mean time, just enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken slept in his bed, tossing and turning as his thoughts plagued him and tormented him. He couldn't believe what was he was doing to his daughter. With Block Buster's threats to him and his little girl, he swore his brain was trying to rip itself apart. How could he take something so pure and innocent and warp it to do evil? He's going to hell for this, he knew it. God forgive him.

Drakken was awaken from his sleep when he heard something crash, followed by something that sounded like wailing. Drakken turned on his light and ran for the source of the sound as he tied his blue robe around himself. He turned on the laboratory lights and saw that the replacement tank had been smashed, with parts of it melted and still smoldering. The wailing he heard was actually the sound of someone bawling. He walked over to Shego's bed, and found her crying her eyes out while she was hugging the photo he had given her.

'_Oh no. God, please tell me she didn't kill them.'_ Drakken thought to himself.

"Shego?" Drakken asked her.

"Who's my real daddy?" Shego asked him.

"What?"

"Daddy, please. I'm begging. Who's my real daddy?" Shego bawled as her tears flowed down her face like a river.

Drakken just froze there for a moment as he watched his little girl cry. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't Take it! He felt his heart rip as he saw her, without her mask and tears falling.

"To hell with Block Buster and fuck his plan." Drakken whispered as he shot of the light and his arm.

"Daddy?" Shego asked as her breath was still ragged from breathing.

Drakken went to the cloning machine, and opened a secret compartment. He pulled out a small metal box and placed it on his desk. Shego was about to walk to him to see what it was, until he opened the box and what ever was inside began to glow a faint blue.

A small shockwave was emitted from the box, vibrating the entire room for a moment before the object began to smoke and fizzle out. Drakken reactivated his arm and turned the lights back on. He pulled his chair to face Shego as she sat on her bed, and he sat down in front of her. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He looked up at her, and saw she was still crying.

"Shego, I love you like you were my real child. And if I don't do this now, I might never get a chance. Shego, your Uncle Buster is the good he pretends to be. He's a horrible person. He has this entire place bugged with cameras and microphones. I found one not too long ago. That device was an EMP emitter." He told her.

"EMP? You mean that thing that wipes out electric things?" Shego asked him.

"Yes. Shego, this is going to be hard for you to hear. But let me try to explain as much to you as I can. Shego, I lied about the Phantom, Kim Possible and her sidekick, and your mother." Drakken said.

"What?" Shego asked.

"The Phantom, Kim and what's his name are heroes. They've always been. Your mother and the Phantom were childhood friends and sweethearts. They've known each other all their life." Drakken said.

"But y-you said mommy was a hero." Shego said.

"She was at first. Her and her brothers, Team Go, your uncles, were a group of superheroes. But your mother got tired of it. Especially after the Phantom was almost killed during one of their missions. They used to work together. After that, she called it quits. She became one of the most notorious and feared thief's and fighter in the criminal underworld." Drakken said.

"You know that because you're a hero. Right?" Shego asked him.

"N-no, Shego. I'm not. I'm what they call a mad scientist. I hired your mother to help me take over the world." Drakken said as he began to weep.

"Daddy, y-you're a bad guy?" Shego asked out of shock.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. I was a very bad man. But Kim Possible kept defeating me. Then the Phantom came back after being gone for a while. He and your mother fell in love again.

When that happened, I became even worse. I made myself more powerful and attacked their home city. Them, along with Kim, and your uncles stopped me. The Phantom took my arm because – because," Drakken said as he began to loose control of his emotions. "Because I tried to kill them." He said as he began to cry.

"No. NO! Daddy, you're lying!" Shego cried at him.

"I wish was, baby. But I'm not. I was sent to prison for my actions and your mother became a hero again."

"So mommy's good?" Shego asked with a twitch of fear.

"Yes, she is. She's a hero again. Then your Uncle Buster got me out of jail. In return, I had to help him with a project." He said.

"What project?" Shego asked him.

"It turns out, a few years ago, The Phantom busted Uncle Buster for a crime and embarrassed him. You're Uncle didn't like that, and took over a crime family."

"Uncle Buster's a bad guy too?"

"Yes he is. A very bad, and horrible man. He wanted revenge in a way to hurt the Phantom. So he found out your mommy was pregnant and wanted to get the baby she was carrying."

"Me?"

"Let me finish. You'll hate me afterward, but I have to say this I can't take it anymore." Drakken aid and took a deep breath ad let it out slowly again to steady himself.

"Soon, your mommy had her baby. Or as I just found out not too long ago, babies. A man working for Uncle Buster stole a blood sample from the doctor's." Dr. Drakken said as he went to his vault and pulled out the test tube with red liquid. He sat back down and handed it to Shego.

"Catalina Harris? Who's she?" Shego asked him.

"One of the babies your mommy had. With it, I was able to put a sample of it in that machine over there. A few months later, you were born. I created you from a sample of that baby girl." Drakken said.

Shego's lip was quivering like crazy as she looked at her supposed father with grief, shock, and denial. She couldn't believe what she had just been told by the man she had looked up to. The man she knew as her daddy.

"Mommy didn't have me? I'm a clone? I'm a Xerox of someone else? I'm not a real person?" she asked and started bawling again.

"You are real, Shego. You may have the same DNA, but a different soul entirely. You are a living breathing girl. You're not a copy. You're a person and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for making you do bad things." Drakken bawled.

"I-I followed them. I saw Mommy holding a little girl and a little boy. The Phantom was singing to them. H-he sang them that song I knew. He said he was their daddy. I-is he my daddy too?" Shego asked through her tears.

"Yes he is. The Phantom is your real father." Drakken said.

Shego began to bawl even louder as she learned the truth. She jut wanted to be a hero and help, and she's been a villain this entire time! What worse, the man she thought was a horrible monster, who stole her mother away, was really her father. She had been trying to kill her real dad this entire time. She felt terrible. She felt so horrible that she couldn't believe the pain she was feeling. They must hate her right now. And Drakken? So many emotions were going through her over him. Rage, anger, pain, hatred for what he did to her. To lie and pose as a good person.

For some reason though, she felt mostly pity for him. Pity for him because he cared about her, and it was killing him to tell her. He was actually hurting from what he had done to her. She looked at the man she had called father, and saw him with his head in his hands and weeping like crazy. She put the photo down, and hugged him. He was surprised at her actions at first, but he returned her hug in full force.

"I'm sorry, Shego." Drakken said to the girl he had called his daughter.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry." She said. What was she sorry for, she didn't know. She just felt like it was the right thing to say right now.

Drakken looked at the window and saw it was already morning outside. The sun was shining through the windows of the laboratory and lit the entire room.

"We have to get moving." Drakken said as he broke the hug.

"Why?" Shego asked him.

"Block Buster is not a nice man. If he finds out what I've told you, or you haven't killed your parents, he'll kill you." Drakken said to her.

"WHAT?" Shego half yelled.

"He's threatened that several times already. We need to get you somewhere safe." Drakken said as he got up.

"What about my real parents? Would they help me?" Shego asked him.

Drakken froze when she mentioned that. If he contacted them, that would reveal where he was. The Phantom almost killed him once because he had hurt his friends. Cloning his daughter and turning her against them? That was an instant Death Warrant. No, he couldn't think about that. Her life was more important than his, and he could protect her from Bock Buster. He had to do this.

"Shego, get some things together and hide. Let no one see you or talk to you. I'll arrange the meeting, and I'll tell you where to go." Drakken told her.

Shego grasped him on one more hug and whispered "Thank You, Daddy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dimly it room, in front of a wall of monitors that were showing static, one broad man watched as the one remaining camera worked. It was a bit annoying with all the movement, but the camera in Drakken's arm was working fine. He sat back and groaned as he heard Drakken's plan from his own lips. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"_What is it?"_ Block Buster asked on the other end.

"We have a problem, sir. Drakken's emotions have gotten in the way." The man said.

"_I'll handle the girl. You bailed out Drakken, you take care of him yourself."_ Block Buster said on the other line and hung up.

"Yes, sir." The lawyer said as he got up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag in a cornered off gym area to relieve the anger he was feeling toward the mad scientist his wife used to work for. His own daughter? His own little girl, CLONED! He was dead, Drakken was one dead son of a,

"FRANK!" Shonna yelled, spooking him and causing him to blow a hole through the punching bag.

"What- what is it?" Frank asked her.

"We just got a weird message. Some tip about where Shego's location might be." Shonna told him.

"Who's it from?" Frank asked her.

"It doesn't say. Do you think it's a trap?" Shonna asked.

"I don't know. Shonna, even if it is, we have to try and reason with her." Frank told her.

"What if we can't? Frank, I don't want to hurt her." Shonna said.

Shonna usually kept her emotions in check, but they were starting to make themselves known ever since last night. He couldn't blame her. He just about made everyone shit themselves with the way his eyes lit up most of the apartment. They had another daughter now, and the ony thing they could think of now was how to help her. God, how could they have let his happen?

"I'm a horrible father." Frank said to himself as he leaned against a window.

"Frankie, don't you dare say that! You've protected them the best way you could. You love them and care for them, and that's what makes you a good father." Shonna told him.

"But we have another daughter, Shonna. And we've been trying to – I wonder King Arthur felt when he fought his own son." Frank said as he leaned his head against the window pane.

"Frankie, we didn't know. Someone's been training her to do this. All we can do is hope she listens to us." Shonna told him.

Frank held his wife close to him as they both tried to fight the urge to cry. They were a rock for each other when things got rough, and it felt like they were on the Titanic as it was sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic. No matter what, when this was over, the man responsible for this would pay for what he's done to his family. And Frank might not able to keep his dark side in this time. When he found him, Twenty years worth of bottled up rage might break from its confines and reek havoc on the bastard behind all this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken was erasing as many computer files from the cloning machine as possible. He wished this thing was on when he activated the EMP generator. He knew Block Buster might try again, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Shego had gathered a few things and left earlier. It was already past noon and he was glad she left in normal clothes and not in that uniform Block Buster had given her. He prayed to God she would be safe.

_Files deleted._ The computer blipped.

He only had a few more files to go, and it would be finished. All that would be left would be the blood sample itself. After that, no one would be any more like his little girl unless her mother had another baby.

"Dr. Drakken, I believe you in violation of your contract." A distinct voice said.

Dr. Drakken turned around and saw the lawyer that had bailed him out of jail, Block Buster's lackey.

"I don't care. Your boss has done enough damage to that child, and I wasn't any help either. I'm not going to let that happen again." Drakken told the man.

"You are under contract, Dr. Drakken. You have to do what you were employed to do. And that child, as you put it, is legal property,"

"SHE'S NO ONES PROPERTY! And I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do anymore!" Drakken said as he went back to erasing the files. That's when he heard the sound of a bullet being cocked into the chamber of a gun.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Dr. Drakken. I'm sorry to do this Drakken, but you are in violation of your contract." The lawyer said.

"Last tine I checked, not even Gemini shot his hench men in the back." Drakken said as he reached over to the wrist of his mechanical arm, and loosened a small bolt on it.

"Mr. Block Buster doesn't like to leave loose ends. Sorry, Drakken. Look at it this way, you and the little freak will be reunited soon." The lawyer said as he aimed and fired.

Drakken had been looking at the man's reflection in part of the shattered glass of the tube, and ducked when he saw the man aim the pistol. His mechanical hand fell away, and a large blast of energy shot from it and hit the lawyer in the middle of his chest. The energy beam sent him flying backwards and caused him to collide against the wall with a loud thud! When he looked up from his position on the floor, and the small amount of smoke coming from his chest, he saw Drakken aiming the laser at the console and fired at it. He watched the console blow up in a burst of fire, sparks, and smoke as the data in the machine was lost.

"Big mistake, Drakken." The lawyer grunted as he felt hot searing pain go through his chest.

He picked up the discarded weapon and opened fired at Drakken. The mad doctor recoiled and ducked behind one of the many large processors as he clutched the bicep of his good arm with part of his mechanical one. Drakken heard the shots ring out as he saw blood seep out of the wound and stain his blue lab coat. He took his arm, and pressed the still hot barrel against it. He let out a loud yell as the smell of burning flesh graced his nostrils.

That's when he was tackled to the ground by the large man, and felt his hands wrap around his throat!

"Nice try, FREAK! Next time you make a weapon, make sure it gets the job done!" the man yelled as he tightened his grip around the mad scientists throat.

"I-I didn't think a lawyer would know h-how to kill a man." Drakken said as he tried to pull the large hands off his wind pipe.

"I wasn't always a lawyer. I used to be one of the deadliest Ultimate Fighters that ever lived." The man said as he kept trying to tighten his grip on Drakken.

Drakken couldn't breath. His lungs were burning for air and he knew he didn't have that much longer to last. HE was looking franticly for something to use to get the large man off of him. That's when he spotted on of the glass shards. He reached his hand to it, trying to get it. He could feel his finger tips touching it. He just to needs to get a good hold on it.

"Say good night you little,"

That's when Drakken's arm went flying upward and jabbed the glass shard into the man's neck! The lawyer let go of Drakken's throat in shock and began gurgling from the blood gathering in his pierced wind pipe.

"How about that to finish the job? YOU FUCK!" Drakken shouted and slammed his fist against the back of the shard and sent it further into the man's throat.

Drakken saw blood pulsing out of the wound and knew he must have hit something, having shoved the piece of glass through his wind pipe. The man clutched his throat, and gargled on his own blood as he tried to speak. After a few moments, the man fell backwards onto the floor.

Drakken rolled over onto his side and began sobbing. In his whole career as a villain, in his whole, he never killed. He almost did when he was mad with power, but he wasn't thinking clearly. Now that he had done it, he hated it. It felt so horrible that actually threw up what little food he had eaten all over the floor in front of him. He didn't care if he was trying to save himself or not, it felt horrible. He just continued to lay on the cold floor and weep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego stood on the rooftop, watching the sun go down. She was wondering how her real parents would react when she told them the truth. Would they accept her? Would they hurt her? Hate her? She was so scared that she didn't know what to do. She hiding in a concealed spot as she watched the sun set. She only had on a black pair of jeans and a lime green shirt. She was holding her mask, debating on whether or not to put it on. She glanced at the mask and let out a deep sigh. There was so much to process.

She found out she was a clone, a copy. The little girl she saw last night was her. OR wasn't it? It was so confusing. Her daddy, or Dr. Drakken, had told her she had a different soul. She was her own person. She hoped that was true. But how would her real parents act? They were real heroes, and she had been doing bad things and not good things. She hoped they would forgive her. She really was sorry.

She looked back up and saw that the sin had set and it was already night. They would be here soon, and she had a lot of explaining to do. She put on the mask, and walked to the edge of the building. She took a deep breath as she waited. She didn't know how long it would take for them to get here, but she would have to wait. As she looked at the skyline of New York, she noticed something in the sky. She thought it was a shooting star, but she noticed it was flying in between buildings. When she saw that it had a yellow glow around it, she knew who it was. She backed away from the building a little bit, and watched as she saw the Phantom land in front of her. As they looked at each other, she took a big gulp.

"Hi." She said and slightly waved.

The Phantom just stood there, and didn't do anything. It was if he was waiting for her to throw the first punch.

"I-I'm not going to hit you. I-I need to talk to you." She said as she tried to fight back the urge to star crying.

"I know you do. My partner and I found out something interesting about you." The Phantom said, and et the glow in his eyes fade away.

Shego gasped when she saw his eyes clearly for the first time. They were a deep green, the same as hers. She decided that she needed to do something to make him trust her. To show him that she didn't want to fight him again. She slowly reached up and removed her mask. She stood there and let him clearly see what she looked like without her mask off.

"I need to tell you something. T-the woman that's with you? Raven? S-she's my mommy." Shego started, stunning Phantom with her bluntness.

"Ever since I can remember, I was told you and her were villains, and she was my mother. I thought I was being trained to be a hero and to save my mommy. Then I found out I wasn't. I-I'm sorry. I followed both of you last night." She told him.

"You did what?" the Phantom asked her.

"I followed you. I was going to blast you and save my mom but then I saw the babies. And I saw you, being so nice to them. And I heard that song. I've known it all my life, and I never knew where. Then I made dad, or I thought he was my dad, tell me the truth. I thought I was doing good, I honestly thought I was." Shego said and started crying again.

The Phantom dropped his tough act and embraced the girl in a hug. He felt her wrap her arms around her as she cried into the padded armor of his suit, gently stroking her hair to calm her.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry." She cried as she bawled, letting all her emotions out.

"It's okay, it's going to be all right." The Phantom whispered to her gently.

He knew she was telling the truth, he knew it. No one was this good of an actor. She knew who he was, she knew the truth. He gently kissed the top of her head to try and calm her.

"Y-you know?" she asked him.

"I grabbed a few of your hairs and tested them. You're my daughter." He told her.

When she backed away from him, she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Raven standing behind her. Both of them were nervous as they looked at each other. Both of them didn't know what to do.

"M-mommy?" she asked her weakly.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Shego told her.

Shego practically jumped into her mothers arms, and both held onto each other tight.

"I'm so sorry, baby. If I would have known, I wouldn't have hit you. I'm so sorry." Raven told her.

Shego just smiled as she felt her mother hug her. This was the one moment she wanted the most. Both of them didn't want this moment to end.

"Shego, we need to know something. The man who you thought was your dad? Who was he?" he asked her gently.

"Dr. Drakken. He said his name was Dr. Drakken." She told them.

"Son of a bitch, I knew it! I'm gonna make him wish he lost his other arm." Shego started to say under her breath.

"Mommy don't. I know he's a bad man now, but he helped me. He told me everything. He kept telling me how great you were and how missed you as a friend." Shego told her.

"Dr. Drakken? Dr. D said that?" Raven asked her new found daughter.

"Yes." Shego said.

"Dr. Drakken? With blue skin, a scar under his eye, and only one arm?" Phantom asked her, hard to believe this.

"Yeah. But he might be in trouble. My uncle might hurt him." Shego told him.

"Your uncle? What do you mean your uncle?" Raven asked her, knowing that Dr. Drakken didn't have any siblings at all. Besides his cousin Motor Ed.

"He's been around for a while now. Dad, I mean Dr. Drakken, said his real name was,"

_**BANG!**_

"NO!" Phantom shouted as his daughter cried and fell to the roof.

He caught her in his arms before she could hit and cradled her in his arms. He couldn't see any marks on her chest or blood. But she was crying like she was in real intense pain. He kept her head cradled against his arm as he slid his hand out from under her, and saw the glove was slick with blood.

"God, no! Please God, NO!" the Phantom shouted as he cradled her close to him.

"Daddy, it hurts!" Shego cried against him.

"TALK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Raven's voice echoed as she threw the limp form of a man in black onto the roof, with a rifle that had been broken in half falling by his side. "Talk, or I swear I'll rip your dick off and shove down your throat!" Shego said as she held an emerald glowing fist close to his face.

"All right! I was hired to take her out! I don't know my contacts name, only that he deposited the cash in my bank account and gave me a photo and a location!" the assassin shouted as he felt his skin begin to blister from the heat of her fist.

"You go back to who ever you work for, and you tell him Justice is coming! You tell them the Phantom's coming after them!** And hell's comin' with me! DO YOU HEAR ME? HELL'S COMIN' WITH ME!**" the Phantom shouted at the quivering man.

"You're lucky we don't beat you to death!" Raven growled and smashed her fist so hard into his left shoulder that the bones snapped and echoed across the rooftops.

Raven then stood up, and kicked him hard in the face, breaking his nose and teeth while knocking him out in the same time.

"We've got to get her to a hospital. NOW!" the Phantom said as he picked their daughter up in his arms. "Hold on tight, baby." He said as he and Raven launched themselves into the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO WE HAVE?"

"GSW to the back, already has lost about two pints of blood."

"Daddy, I'm scared." The girl said to her father as they rushed her through the hospital corridors.

"It's okay. They'll take good care of you." The masked hero said as he and Raven ran with them.

"She's your daughter?" a nurse asked the masked man, recognizing him from the news and papers.

"Yes, she is." The Phantom answered.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked both Phantom and Raven.

Before Raven could answer, the Phantom already had an answer.

"Amy. Amy Rowena Harris." The Phantom told them, causing his daughter to smile at them.

"We need to get her to an OR right way, so I'm afraid this is as far as you can go." The nurse told the heroes.

"Daddy?" Shego cried out as they got further away from her.

"It's okay! We'll see you in a little bit." Phantom answered, his voice breaking. "Pease make sure she's going to be okay." The Phantom told the nurse.

"We'll do the best we can." The nurse told him and soon followed the gurney their daughter was laying on.

Shego just buried her face into her husbands arms and cried as they stood their, helpless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't right. This isn't fair at all." Shonna said as she paced around the waiting room. She had removed her mask, gloves, and cape as the stress kept building on top of her. Frank kept the costume on, still being public, and kept looking out the window with his hands behind his back. He kept standing still just looking out at the city.

"You should put your costume, or your mask, back on." Frank said.

"THEY ALREADY KNEW WHO I WAS BEFORE I PUT THE DAMN THING ON!" Shonna shouted at him and continues pacing.

As Shonna paced around, a small crowd still kept getting slightly bigger as they watched the heroes stand there. They had jumped when Shego snapped at him, but still kept watching. Word was spreading fast about the Phantom having a daughter, and was in the OR now. Rumors were spreading on why, but Frank and Shonna were doing their best not to listen to them.

"What's taking so long?" Shonna asked him.

"It's surgery, it takes a while." Frank said, trying to stay calm. Every time he spoke though, his voice kept cracking.

"Aren't you worried at all? How can you just act so stone faced?" Shego asked.

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED! DO YOU THINK LIKE THIS? MY DAUGHTER MIGHT BE DYING, AND I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" the Phantom shouted as a few tears traveled down his mask. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to think about it. I hate this. I HATE THIS!" the Phantom shouted as loud as he could.

Shego just pulled him into a hug to try and help him calm down. The last thing they needed to do was star arguing with each other. They held each other tight as they tried to control their emotions.

"Now you know how I felt when you got shot the first time." Shonna whispered into his ear.

"Thanks for telling me. How did you not go crazy?" he asked her.

"I prayed." She told him.

_Beep, beep, beep beep._

"Go Wade." Frank said into the black Communicator.

"_I just did some research. A couple of eye witness' reported seeing something green flying from one part of the city. I was also to get ahold of a few security cameras that recorded seeing Shego flying last night. From the data I've collected, I've been able to narrow down where Shego_

_S base of operations might be."_

"And Drakken. Thanks, Wade." Frank said.

"_How did that meeting go?"_ Wade asked.

"Not now, Wade." Frank said and shut off the Kimmunicator.

"Phantom? I have news about your daughter." A doctor in a pair of blue scrubs said as he walked into the waiting room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure at what Shonna told you?" Ron asked as they walked to the Emergency Room entrance.

"I'm positive. Shonna said Shego was shot and they rushed her here." Kim told Ron.

"I wonder how Frank's handling all of this?" Ron asked her.

"**_DRAKKEN!"_** a loud, primal voice yelled from inside the hospital, filled with pure rage.

That's when the entrance to the emergency room exploded in a firey explosion of yellow plasma and fire. A dark figure flew out of the wreckage, glowing pure yellow as he shot into the sky. Shonna was soon outside, along with many others as they saw the figure fly into the air and shouting,

"_**DRAKKEN!"**_

"Shonna, what happened? Shonna, what's going on? Shonna?" Kim asked her.

"Behold the pale horse. The rider that sat on him was death, and hell followed with him." Shonna said.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, there's a good chance that whoever did all this I going to die tonight." Shonna said, trying to hold back her sobs.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	17. Showdown

Well, here's another chapter. So sit back, relax and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long had he been laying there on the floor? How long had it been since he did the unthinkable? He didn't know. He slowly sat up and looked at the still figure in front of him. A small pool of blood had formed underneath him, but not that big. Drakken's breath was still ragged as he saw the piece of glass jutting out of the man's throat. Why did he do that? HE was trying to protect himself. The man tried to kill him! But did Drakken have to kill him? He was so caught up in the moment, feeling so much anger about the man trying to kill him, and what Block Buster planned to do Shego. Maybe that was what the lawyers meant by Temporary Insanity? To truly loose your mind when nothing but pure instinct and emotion override everything else in your head? Or was he just trying to reason with himself.

Right now, he didn't want to know or care. He had to find out if Shego was all right. As he stood as walked to his computer, he picked up his robotic hand and reattached it to his arm. That's when he remembered something. He had used the computer in the cloning machine to send the message since the EMP machine killed his other one. And now he had destroyed that one.

"Could this day get any worse?" Drakken asked himself.

That's when the huge complex shook with a loud rumble as the sound of an explosion could be heard outside.

"I just had to ask." Drakken said to himself.

That's when one whole wall exploded in a burst of yellow plasma, and a swift figure had him by the neck and pinned him high on the wall. Drakken felt fear and panic flood through him as he saw two burning suns inside the head of the Phantom himself. His face was contorted with rage as his grip was close to closing off his air supply.

"**DRAKKEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" **the Phantom demanded.

"You'll have to be more specific." Drakken croaked and felt the grip tighten slightly.

"**My Daughter! MY CHILD! YOU CLONED HER AND TURNED HER AGAINST US!"** Phantom shouted.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought she would have met you by now." He said.

"**The meeting? She was there. She told us everything, and kept saying how you were so nice. I should have known it was all a crock of shit!"** Phantom growled.

"What are you talking about? I love her like she was my own child! I love her."

"**LIAR!"**

"Never about something like that! I would never hurt a hair on her head!" Drakken shouted at him.

"**Then why? Why did you do that to her? WHY?"** The Phantom growled as he started to breathe heavily like a wild beast.

"Why what? I didn't do anything to her." Drakken said as he became confused at what the Phantom was saying.

"**DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU PAID THAT ASSASIN TO SHOOT HER! Y-YOU!"** Phantom said as a few tears rolled down his mask.

"What are you talking about, Harris? Where's Shego? What happened to her?" Drakken asked as the fear in him began to take over.

"**SHE'S DEAD, DRAKKEN! YOUR FUCKING ASSASIN SHOT MY DAUGHTER!" **the Phantom shouted, trying his best to hold back the urge to shove this fucker's head down his throat.

"Dead? No. Please, NO! Not my Shego, no!" Drakken said his heart caved in on itself and he began to cry like a newborn baby.

Phantom looked at him, not trusting him. Drakken just kept bawling more and more, not even remembering he was being held up by the throat by a very powerful and extremely pissed off superhero.

"**You didn't know? On your mother's life, you didn't hire that son of a bitch?"** Phantom asked her.

"I LOVED HER! I WANTED TO PROTECT HER! THAT'S WHY I SENT HER TO YOU! That's why I told her everything. My Shego, no!" Drakken moaned.

This man disgusted Frank more than he could stand. But he could see the pain and the anguish in his face and in his eyes. He was experiencing it now. He wanted to kill Drakken for what he had done. To burn him, beat him, snap him in two like a twig, and piss on what was left. But he knew better. His anger was so red hot and wild right now, he was surprised that he let him go.

"Before she was shot, she mentioned an uncle. The man who hired and threatened to kill you. I want his fucking name, and I want it** NOW!**" Phantom shouted.

"He's the one that probably that assassin. His name is Block Buster." Drakken said.

"Block Buster? That's impossible. He's a thug, an enforcer. There's no way he could afford to do all this." The Phantom said, part of his temper calming down.

"You obviously haven't been back here for a while. He controls Puzo crime family now." Drakken said to him.

"WHAT?" Phantom asked him.

"You heard me. He murdered the old man in his seep and took control. He's been planning revenge against you ever since. It's amazing what you can find out with a little computer hacking." Drakken said.

"Block Buster did all this? Why?" the Phantom growled.

"I don't know. All I know is that this has been all about you. The man's insane. If you don't believe me, there's his pit bull lawyer. He sent him to kill me, and I had to defend myself." Drakken said and pointed to the corpse.

Phantom sneered at the sight of the dead man, but he recognized him. He was one of the Puzo family's shark lawyers, and a hit man at the same time. This was enough proof. He was actually surprised that Drakken was able to take this guy down. He was one of the worst.

"Where's Block Buster now?" the Phantom growled a he felt hi plasma intensify as his heart began to pound with rage again.

"Where else? He's probably in his glass tower in the business district; Herat Tech headquarters. If you're going after him, do me one favor." Drakken said to him.

"What's that?" the Phantom asked him, not really caring what Drakken had to say to him.

"Maul the bastard for me." Drakken told him.

"For Shego." The Phantom growled as he walked to the entry he had made.

"How are you going to get in?" Drakken asked him.

"I'm going in through the front door." Phantom said and took off.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sir, we have a problem."_ One of the security officers said over the intercom in Block Buster's office.

"What kind of problem?" Block Buster asked.

"_We're getting reports of a yellow fireball coming this way, and fast."_ The guard reported.

"He's here. Let's loosen him up a bit. Have all security personnel be ready for him." Block Buster said with a smile.

"_Roger."_ The man said.

Block Buster saw the approaching yellow fire ball heading toward him, and couldn't wait. Soon, the little snot will learn some respect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" the captain said as all the black security personnel, dressed in full swat and riot gear, flooded the main lobby of Herat Tech Tower.

All of them were carrying heavy duty weapons that only military personnel were supposed to have. All of them took positions behind objects that could shield them against any attack the Phantom might have, while som lined themselves up to shoot on sight. Too say they weren't scared would be lying through your front teeth. Each of them were terrified. They had never gone up against one man with the power of the sun in the palm of his hand. Each of them were dealing with their fear in different ways as they waited. Some were sweating, others dreaming of a quiet and serene spot. A few were breathing heavily, and a couple of others were letting off a few "Silent but Deadlies."

That's when they saw a figure, clad in black, land in front of the doors, his eyes glowing with pure yellow light through the black mask that was on his face. As he walked through the doors, his eyes lit up parts of the lobby like a powerful flashlight. He walked straight to the gathered arm guards, and stopped five feet from them.

"Leave the building now, or we will be forced to open fire!" the captain shouted; his echoing across the entire lobby.

The Phantom just kept looking at every one of them, not moving. No sound, no movement, he even stopped glancing at them and stood still. Then he smiled. But not with his usual joking, and somewhat goofy grin. It was a smile that you would see on a wolf before he went after a flock of sheep.

"Your asses will be on before you can even have a chance to reload." He said as his smile turned into a look of pure rage, and his entire body began to give off a faint glow.

With shout of pure primal rage, a massive shockwave was emitted from his body that sent most of the men flying backwards, and destroying the marble and concrete pillars around him. His arms erupted in a blaze of yellow plasma and threw a bolt of energy the size of a canoe to the guards on his left. The energy hit the pillar they were standing behind, causing it to erupt in a blast of heat and flying debris that cut the flesh on the men's exposed faces. Before they could move to another location, another burst of plasma destroyed part of the floor they were standing on, knocking them off their feet and sent other into the nearest wall or chairs.

That's when the bullets erupted and The Phantom went into action. All his fear of being shot in his white hot rage as he darted, weaved, and vaulted into the air. When their clips were empty, he went into action. Two guards had their heads smashed together, cracking their helmets, as several others were met with blasts of plasma. One guard was fumbling with his clip, trying to get it into the gun. That's when his gun was taken from his grasp, and was smashed in the face with like it was a baseball bat.

Phantom gave a swift uppercut to another guard, and then slammed his fist hard into the man's chest and sent him falling to the ground hard. One tried to use his rifle like a club, but the caped figure caught his arm, and smashed his fist as hard as he could into the man's armpit and heard a sickening snap. He then slammed his elbow down onto his forearm and saw it bend unnaturally. Phantom then bashed his head into the guards face and watched as he fell. That's when he heard the click of the other rifles getting ready to fire. On pure instinct, he fired a brief blast of plasma from his feet, causing him to vault upward and over the hail of bullets and landed behind the guards. He shoved his fists into the middle of their backs hard and then bashed his fists on the top of their heads. The guard in the middle turned around in time for the Phantom to knock his legs out from under him, and use a blast of plasma to send him to the ground quicker.

The Phantom looked at the destruction and the moaning bodies of the injured security personnel. All of them were down. They were as big as two platoons of soldiers, and they were all down. He was breathing hard, and every exhale almost sounded like the growl of a rabid beast. He saw one soldier was still awake, and grabbed him by his throat with and ignited hand.

"Where's Block Buster? Either you tell me, or I'll burn away your wind pipe." The Phantom growled.

"He's in his office on the top floor. You can't miss it. Ha;f of the entire floor is his office." The man croaked.

"Thank you." The Phantom said and slammed the injured man to the ground.

"**BLOCK BUSTER! SHOW YOURSELF YOU YELLOWED YOU SON OF A WHORE BITCH!" **the Phantom roared as both of his arms erupted in a blaze of yellow plasma.

In one more yell of primal rage, he aimed his arms at the roof of the lobby and fired a massive blast of energy that went through the entire building and erupted from the top of the building like lava out of a volcano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital where the Phantom blew his way out in a fit of anger, a grieving Shonna Harris sat against the wall outside as she let her emotions out. Kim and Ron were giving her space as they tried to grasp what had happened just a few minutes ago. That's when the blast ring out over the city. All three of them stood and looked out into the distance as they saw the massive pillar of yellow light shoot out from the city and out into the night sky. The only time either of heard of anything like that was in the story of Exodus, when God created a pillar of fire to help Hebrew slaves. However, they knew that this wasn't any good sign at all as they saw it die out.

"Oh God, Frank. What are you doing?" Shonna asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Block Buster was shocked when he saw the massive beam of energy shoot through his office and give off intense heat. He had to cover his eyes as the blast raged. When he saw that the light died down, he looked t the massive hole near the entrance to his office. All his fish were floating sideways as it looked like the water in the tanks were now boiling. He slowly started walking toward the hole, wanting to see what had caused it, or where it came from. When he was only a few feet from it, he saw something shot out of it and land hard onto the floor right in front of Block Buster.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Phantom asked in a low voice.

"Long time no see, Phantom." Block Buster said to him.

"Not long enough, you bastard." The Phantom growled, his eyes still nothing but glowing yellow light.

"Well, I see you got past my men. That means that you've improved on your fighting, or I need to get better help." He said. The Phantom still didn't move from his spot or respond. "I take it you found out where I was from my little sniper." Block Buster asked, making a mental note to find better help afterward.

"I found out from Drakken." The Phantom said.

"Drakken?" Block Buster asked, shocked at the answer the Phantom gave.

"Your lawyer wasn't as good as you thought. You had Drakken clone my daughter, and trained her to be against me? WHY?" the Phantom growled.

"Simple, I wanted to get even. Both times you fought me and had me arrested, you made me a laughing stock of the entire crime syndicates. The only way I could get respect back was to take down old man Puzo. I really liked that man, he was like a father to me. You don't know how much it hurt when I crushed his skull in my bare hands." Block Buster told the masked hero.

"You did all this just get even for hurt pride?" Phantom asked the large man in front of him.

"For a hurt reputation, and the loss of respect. Those are things you need to survive in my line of work. You take away those, and you're as useful as a rubber duck in an empty tub." Block Buster told him.

"You – cloned my daughter – you – you – killed my little girl – for – FOR A WOUNDED EGO!" the Phantom raged.

"Basically. I would have had them earlier if you didn't break out of that lab and destroyed all the data GJ had." Block Buster said.

"YOU gave the orders?" Phantom growled, his voice growing lower.

"Yes, I did." Block Buster said and smiled proudly.

That's when the Phantom knew something wasn't right. Why would he reveal all of this now?

"You're planning on killing me, aren't you?" the Phantom asked him.

"With my bare hands. I don't take insult easily, Phantom. I should I say, Mr. Harris. The former Team Go sidekick turned superhero. I may be a monster, but I'm still human. And one thing I know is that while I can kill you easily, and I am, I know that you won't kill me. You can't take another life because it's against everything you are." Block Buster said, but the Phantom wasn't listening.

The Phantom's heart was pounding with anger, thundering in his ears. He was breathing hard, his fist clinched so hard that the material was cutting into his skin as plasma started to glow from them, and every breath was a growl. His teeth were bared as twenty years of bottled anger, rage at what had happened to those people in the lab, and his daughter! His newly found child being taken away from him when she had found them.

"Block Buster." The Phantom growled, causing the crime lord to raise and eye brow as he saw the pure rage on the masked man's face. "You're going to die today." The Phantom said launched his attack!

Block Buster received two ignited blows to the face before he caught the Phantom's arm in mid swing.

"You caught me off guard. I'll admit it, I'm impressed." Block Buster said before slamming his left fist across the Phantom's jaw. "Too b it isn't enough." Block Buster said and threw him across his desk.

The Phantom was back on his feet and facing the large man in a matter of seconds, and delivered a high kick across his face and another to his stomach. The large man threw two swings that the masked hero dodged. While trying to dodge a third swing, Block Buster was able to grab the Phantom in a bear hug and began to squeeze.

"I told you I was going to kill you." The large man said as his arms began to crush against the Phantom's body like a giant boa.

The Phantom could feel his bones starting to pop in a few places as the pressure against him kept building and building. The Phantom looked down at the crime lord as he smiled, and felt his rage start pumping adrenaline through his body.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens!" the Phantom said as his entire body began to glow, causing the crime lord's skin to slightly burn.

That's when the Phantom arched his back as far backwards as he could, and slammed his forehead against Block Buster's face!

The man let the Phantom go and stumbled backwards as he tried to fight through the pain, while the Phantom stumbled against the large window that looked over the city and tried to regain his bearings. Block Buster came to his senses sooner and saw his enemy leaning against the window. He walked over to his desk and lifted it up as if it were a set of weights. With a loud yell, he threw the desk at the hero. That's when The Phantom looked up.

"Oh shit." The Phantom muttered, ducking before the table could hit him.

The desk crashed through the glass, and went flying out and down onto the street below. As the Phantom stood, the sound of thunder began to echo across the city along with flashed of lightning illuminating the night sky.

"It ain't no use, Harris. No matter how hard you try, you're not going to win. I've been training, waiting for this moment." Block Buster said to him.

"Looks you're going to be waiting a lot longer, you asshole. Because I told you, you're going to die today." Phantom said.

"Please! You won't even come close to doing that. It's against everything you know." Block Buster you said.

"That was before you took my daughter AWAY FROM ME!" The Phantom shouted and blasted Block Buster with three blasts of plasma.

The Phantom then ran and landed a right hook, and then backhanded Block Buster in the face as hard as he could. Block Buster tried to hit him, but the Phantom was able to catch it, and punched Block Buster's arm in a swift uppercut, dislocating it from his shoulder. The Phantom then slammed his fist against Block Buster's jaw, with a seconding snap echoing across the office. Block Buster staggered as The Phantom walked toward him. Block Buster grabbed a near by lamp with his good arm, turned, and swung it like a staff, cutting the Phantom's face as the bulb shattered. The Phantom gently clutched his face yanking a shard of glass from the wound before Block Buster brought the lamp down across his back.

Block Buster made another swing, but the Phantom caught it. In one swift move, he brought his food down upon Block Buster's right knee, shattering his knee cap and causing Block Buster's leg to bend the wrong way. Block Buster let out a shout of pure intense pain as he tried to balance himself on one leg.

"What's wrong, Block Buster? Not having any fun?" The Phantom shouted and shattered his other knee cap.

Block Buster fell onto his back while he was shouting in tremendous pain. He was panting heavily and whimpering like a whipped puppy while the Phantom stood over him, covered mostly in shadows and with his eyes blazing. Block Buster partially sat up as he saw his enemy at a new angle, in a different perspective as the lightning briefly lit him.

"Please. Please, don't kill me. Please." Block Buster whimpered and mumbled with his jaw broken.

The Phantom reached down and grabbed Block Buster by his throat and tightened his grip with his hand slightly it by his plasma glow.

"You are responsible for the deaths of innocents, and the misery of others. You have ruined and taken lives like you were swatting a fly. You're a threat to many innocent lives, and to my family!" the Phantom growled at the man before him.

"W-what are you going to do?" Block Buster whimpered.

"**Whatever it takes."** The Phantom growled.

In the darkness of the night, with thunder echoing like cannon fire across the city and lightning briefly lighting the sky above, the peacefulness of the night was disrupted. Echoing for many blocks, possibly even miles, one thing could be heard across the city. The blood curdling, terrified screams of Block Buster. For forty minutes, his cries of pain and fear could be heard as they echoed across New York City. And one woman, with tears streaked across her pale green face, could only think one thing. Was it Justice, or vengeance that the man finally met?


	18. We Have Come To Terms

Frank stood silently in a near by restroom, straightening the black suit he was wearing and making sure his tie was straight. Here he was, in a graveyard and fixing to bury one of his children. God, did he fee like shit, and that was an understatement. Ever since that night, the night he faced Block Buster, he had been crying. Right now, he had to try and keep part of himself together. It was hard enough thinking about what he was going to be doing in a few minutes. How could people do this? How could they stand to loose something so precious to them?

Shonna wasn't doing that well either. Every time they mentioned something about what had happened, she would breakdown in tears. He knew what it was about, but he didn't want to ask if it was about what he had done that night. Frank wondered how he was able to look at himself in the mirror right now. How could he do that to someone? Monster or not, he never knew he had it in himself to do something as terrible as that.

Frank took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to repeat this a few more times before he thought he was ready to go out there and face the small crowd. It wasn't much, but it was people closest and important to him and Shonna. His parents and his grandparents were out there, along with Shonna's brothers Kim and her family and Ron, and even Shonna's mother. Everyone was already there, so he probably should get out there.

As he splashed a little cold water on his face, he saw someone enter the bathroom that made him ball both his fists and let out a small growl form his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked to the man standing behind him.

"I had to pay my last respects." Drakken said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the living piss out of you right now." Frank demanded.

"I needed to say I was sorry. Not just to you and your wife, but to Shego." He said.

"Don't you dare call her that! Don't you fucking dare! Her name was Amy. She was _my_ daughter and not yours." Frank growled.

"I know. But please, I loved like she was my own. Until she found out about you, I was the only father she had." Drakken said to him.

"She would have found out about us sooner if you hadn't lied to her!" Frank said as he turned and faced the mad doctor.

"I know that. I have to live the guilt for the rest of my life. I am a coward, one of the biggest frauds you know. But my love for her was real. And in my stupidity, I did more harm than good." Drakken admitted as he started to cry.

"What do you want me to say? You're forgiven? Fat chance of that happening! You cloned my baby, Drakken. You gave me another child and helped into making her a weapon. You didn't pull the trigger, but you also had a hand in her death. Now you expect me to forgive and forget everything because you say you're sorry? No, Drakken. You're not forgiven, not by a long shot. She's _my_ blood. She was _my_ daughter. You had no damn right to claim her as your own. I'll let you stay for the funeral, for at least telling her the truth. But don't you ever, _ever_, come near my family ever again. And don't you dare call her that name ever again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to bury _my_ child." Frank said as he stormed past Drakken and slammed the door shut.

The wind was cool as it blew threw the sycamore trees on the sunny day. In the large and elegant graveyard, on a beautiful little hill that had only one other grave, a casket that looked almost like it was made out of emeralds sat over the freshly dug grave with a large bouquet of white roses sitting on top of it. Beside the coffin was a simple photo of the little girl they were there to mourn, courtesy of Dr. Drakken no less. A few other assorted decorations of flowers sat beside the casket, along with a small podium that wasn't too far from it. It faced the few people that were gathered there, all dressed in black. All were crying and sniffling, even Jim and Tim Possible. None could imagine the heart ache the two young heroes were going through that moment, and Mr. and Mrs. Possible hoped they wouldn't ever have to do this. Far from the crowd, under the shade of a tree, stood Dr. Drakken and his armed escort from the prison he had returned to.

Slowly, Frank Harris made his way to the podium as he did his best to control his tears long enough to get through his speech. The only other time he ever had to give a eulogy was at his grandfather's funeral that was over five years ago. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that for a long time. But now he was here at the same position yet again, but for someone else and even closer.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know it was a long trip, and the fact that you're all here means a lot to us. We're here to honor the memory of Amy Rowena Harris. Her story is complicated, but so are most things in our lives and in our line of work. Amy was sent to us in a very unusual way. My wife Shonna didn't get to carry her or give birth to her. Sadly, we weren't around to attend her birth. But one thing we do know is that she had a heart bigger than most of us can hope to ever have.

From what I've learned, she cared about helping others. She wanted to do the right thing. Even when she was led to believe lies, she thought of others than herself. When she found out the truth, she sought us out and we welcomed her with open arms.

I'm not good at these kind of speeches, so please bare with me. I loved Amy more than life itself, like I do with my other two children. When I found out she was my daughter, I wanted nothing more than to hold her and protect her. Like with my children Cat and Frankie, I was willing to die for her. But fate, and the actions of a despicable man, took her away from us before we could know her." Frank said as tears began to escape his eyes and he had to take another deep breath.

"No one should ever have to bury a child. The pain is so indescribable, that you think you can't survive it. That you wish, and you beg that you take their place so they can live. I didn't get to know my little girl, but I wish I could. I love her, I love her with all my heart. I don't care what anyone else thinks of her. She will always be my daughter, and I will love her no matter what. In the end, she proved she was kind, and compassionate. She never meant to hurt anyone. She proved that the night she came to my wife and I, and confessed everything she did.

She was so sorry for what she had done. But to risk life to tell the truth to us, to try and find her real family showed more than just courage. She had heart of gold. It was never tainted, and it never will. I just wish I could have known my baby before she was taken from me." Frank said and lost all control of his emotions.

Shonna had to come to the podium and escort him back to his seat as he began to cry uncontrollably. The strain was too much for the couple as the both let their feelings out. They didn't even hear the words from the minister that had come to perform the service. A man from his parent's church who was a distant cousin tried to give words of comfort as best he could, and gave his respects to the emerald coffin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the gathered people started to leave, Kim looked up through her red eyes and saw Frank standing by the coffin. She didn't say anything, or try to stop him, as she saw him bend down and kiss the closed coffin lid. He finally turned and walked to his family as it slowly slid into the ground.

"Frank, how are doing?" she asked him.

"Not good, Kim. I don't think I'll be okay for a while. I meant to protect my children and I failed one." Frank said and wiped away a few tears that were still there.

"Frank, it wasn't your fault. You did you're best. You didn't fail anyone." Kim told him.

"It'll take me a long time to believe that. Thanks, though." He told her as they walked.

"Are you and Shonna coming back to Middleton with us?" she asked him as they walked to their gathered family members.

"No, not yet. We have a few things to settle here. Like for one, I'm going to sell that damn studio apartment. I don't ever want to come back here for a very long time." He told her.

"What's the other thing?" she asked him.

"Well, the Puzo family has been exposed. I'm going to make sure Herat Tech burns to the ground." He told her.

"Okay. Well, you've got friends waiting for you back in Middleton." She told him.

"Thanks, Kim. When are you and Ron leaving?" he asked her.

"The soonest flight out of here is the day after tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask you something. Who's the woman with the black veil?" Kim asked and pointed to the woman in black that was pushing the double stroller that the twins sat in.

"Her? Oh, she's a nanny we hired. An old story of mine got picked up by a publishing company not too long ago, and the advance they sent us was quite a lot." Frank told Kim.

"What about all the money Shonna has?" Kim asked him.

"Two words, Kimmie. College and Fund." Frank told her, causing them to both laugh slightly.

"Ron and I are going to be staying with my parents at the hotel. Call us if you need anything, okay?" Kim asked him.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Kim." He told her and embraced her in a firm hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank and Shonna climbed into the rented SUV they had gotten, and waited for everyone to leave before Frank started the engine. He wiped away some of the tears from his face as he made sure everyone was gone. Once he did, he drove the truck down the dirt path and out onto the main road.

"Are you okay?" Shonna asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Frank said as he checked the traffic and began driving back to the studio apartment. "The coast is clear now. You can take off that veil if you want." Frank told the woman in the back.

"Remind me to nominate you for an Oscar." The young woman said as she removed the veil, and let her raven hair flow freely over her pale, light green skin.

"Same here. How were you able to pull that off?" Shonna asked her husband.

"I imagined it really happened. Amy, if you had really died that night, I don't how I would have done that." Frank said to his young daughter in the backseat.

"So when do we tell everyone I'm alive?" she asked her parents.

"Not for a while. GJ doesn't your real name, so you won't have to worry about them. The other problem is your age." Frank told her.

"What about my age?" she asked her father.

"Well, for one, you're only a couple of months old and you like your sixteen." He told her.

"Seventeen." She said.

"Same thing. Anyway, from the information Drakken still had around, you're going to be like that for a while." Frank said to her.

"How long is awhile?" Shonna asked her husband.  
"Until she physically reaches sixteen. Or seventeen." Frank said to his daughter.

"Well, I could home school her for a little bit. We just say she's an orphaned cousin on my side of the family if anyone asks." Shonna said.

"It's the only option I can think off." Frank said.

"And I get to know my little brother and sister." Amy said happily as she tickled the two toddler's stomachs.

"Dad? What about Drakken?" she asked him.

"That, I don't know about. I'll think about it, but it will take me a long time before I can forgive that man." Frank said.

"Just promise me you're not gonning kill anyone ever again." Shonna said to her husband as she switched to a serious note.

"I'm not. Besides, I didn't kill anyone that night either." Frank told her.

"WHAT? Wait a minute, I saw that truck take away Block Buster's body." Shonna said.

"I know. Perfect disguise. I must say, Dr. Director is doing a lot to make up for the shit she pulled." Frank said.

"Do what?" Amy asked her father, confused.

"Okay, confession time. I was ready to kill that man, but I didn't."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Days Earlier**_

"W-what are you going to do?" Block Buster whimpered.

"**Whatever it takes."** The Phantom growled as he lifted a lit fist high above his head.

That's when his ear microphone came on line. There was a little static from the fight the Phantom went through, but he could hear Wade on the other line.

"_Frank – on't do it! Shonna – alled. She's alive. Doctor screw- She's alive Frank. Amy's alive!" _Wade was shouting through the static.

Everything in Frank's mind shifted. His daughter wasn't dead! But that meant if he et this bastard live, he would still try to get to him through her. No, he had to be put out of commission and now! Frank lifted the large man above his head, made a small jump, and brought the crime boss' back across his knee, hard! A loud snap could be heard as his knee made contact with the large man's spine. Frank rolled him off onto the cold floor and listened to the man scream in pain and agony.

"MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Block Buster shouted.

"No shit, Sherlock. I just snapped your back in half. You're never going walk again you son of a bitch." The Phantom said as he kneeled down and rolled the man onto his back.

The Phantom balled up his fist and kept smashing it repeatedly, hearing the sound of done break as his fist kept making contact. When the Phantom's fist began to hurt, he saw the swelling of the crime boss' face almost made him look like a misshapen pumpkin.

"Just to let you know, I'm going to keep an eye on you. You tried to bring down what's important to me, so I'll bring down what's important to you. And I'm going to leave you with something. A reminder to let you know what happens when people fuck with my family, and to let others who beat your ass until you were crying like a little bitch." The Phantom said as he ignited two fingers on his right hand. He tore apart Block Buster's shirt, and spent forty-five minutes carving something slowly and deliberately into Block Buster's chest with burning, white hot plasma.

Shonna had one eyebrow cocked in disbelief at what she just heard from her husband. He had done something sadistic instead of killing the scum bag?

"Why didn't you kill him?" Amy asked her father.

"Because that would have been the easy way out for him instead of a punishment. And I can't take life, he was right about that. With the way I did, it's more like this. I made it to where he will still hurt and be in pain, even when he's on medication. He can beg for death, but he won't get his wish. Punishment for the rest of his life." Frank said.

"Mommy, I think dad might be a little bit sadistic." Amy said to her mother.

"I know. And I thought I wasn't rubbing off on him." Shonna said with a smile. "So where's Block Buster now?" Shonna asked him.

"I don't know, I don't care, and I don't want to know." Frank said as he drove toward the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Block Buster sat in his cell, in an old style wheelchair. He was deep below the frozen wastelands of Siberia, rotting in a Global Justice prison cell after the Phantom told them of all his illegal activities. Including the false orders they were sent to 'examine' people with extraordinary abilities. Every part of him hurt with intense pain, and his jaw was wired shut. Even if he mumbled, it hurt for him. He was looking in the mirror that covered one part of his wall, and looked at the prison shirt he was wearing. He slowly reached up, grabbed his shirt collar, and ripped the shirt open. He groaned as the pain hit him, but he kept looking at his chest. Looking straight back at him was a symbol that had been carved into him. It went from his chest to his stomach, and it was still burning. It was the same symbol that sat in the upper left hand corner of the Phantom's chest. The Phantom's symbol. No matter how long it took, he would get even for this. Oh yes, the Phantom would pay for this. It was just a matter of when.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank and Shonna slept quietly in their bed soundly as their two infants slept soundly in their crib. In between Frank and Shonna, wide awake, was their youngest daughter, Amy. She kept looking at her sleeping parents in curiosity. They honestly looked no older than her, and it was just weird and strange. Her real mommy and daddy. She looked at her dad, who slept shirtless, and was amazed at all the scars on his chest. Slowly, she kept tracing her fingers over the scars one by one. She held still every time her dad twitched a little at her movements. She soon reached the circular scar in his chest and traced her fingers around it. Drakken had mentioned him almost dying for her mommy once, and she wondered if this was something from that event.

When her daddy began to move more, she quickly ducked under the covers of her parent's bed. Frank opened his eyes and glanced briefly at the covers before waking up his wife.

"What is it?" Shonna moaned and looked at her husband.

"I think something might be wrong with the mattress." Frank told her.

"No, it's okay. I slept like a rock." Shonna said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It is? Then what's with this lump here?" Frank asked as he pointed to it, letting her know who was in the coves with them.

"Probably just the covers." Shonna said as they both slowly sat up.

"Then I guess we have to – TICKLE THEM OUT!" Frank said loudly as he and Shonna began to tickle the squirming figure under the covers, and soon heard the loud giggles coming from the person that was hiding under them..

That's when Frank pulled the covers back and saw the giggling form of Amy lying there, trying to look cute.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi? You wake me and your mother up and all you say is hi?" Frank said as he began to tickle her again.

Frank and Shonna soon quit and held the girl close to each other as they let their senses wake from their slumber. Frank just smiled as he held both of the women tighter.

"How does it feel having a mean man as a daddy?" Frank asked his daughter.

"It actually feels really good." She said as she enjoyed the attention from her parents.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Shonna asked him.

"I've got a buyer for this place. So I thought after that was settled, maybe we go home?" he asked his wife.

"What about Amy? Where is she going to sleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah, where am I sleeping?" she asked her father.

"Well, we're going to have to add another room, so she'll just have to sleep with us for now." Frank said.

"Now wait a minute." Shonna said.

"Come on mom, please?" Amy said as she unleashed the dreaded, the widely feared, puppy dog pout.

"Oh no, don't you dare! Don't! OH! Okay, I give." Shonna said as Amy giggled and snuggled close to her mother.

"This is going to be different, you know that?" Shonna asked her husband.

"Yeah, I know. But, maybe for the better." He said as he kissed his wife.

"Get a room, you two." Their daughter said.

"Round 2?" Shonna asked him.

"Yup." Frank said as they both began tickling the little girl again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The events of the previous days in New York were now behind him, and here he stood on top of one of the buildings in the city he said that he didn't like. It was a simple bank job this time, nothing too hard. But he knew it had been different this time around. He had been changed by all the recent events. He didn't joke around as much, and didn't put that much of a happy spin on things when he wore his mask. He was hardened, more aggressive. He didn't kill, but he acted quickly to take down the criminals and made sure they hurt. But he had his safety net beside him, his wife and best friend. She was his rock, his strength.

Of course, they didn't plan on the help they had also had. He turned and saw the girl in a make shift green and black costume that almost seemed like it was a mirror of his own. Just without a cape. It seemed to suit her more without having a cape on her shoulders. But she would have to put that suit away until they thought it was the right time.

Just like the bird of Legend, their daughter had risen out of her own ashes and became what she had dreamed. Not a hero, but a child with a family. They had all gotten something they had dreamed about. And he would guard that with his life. But tonight was special. Tomorrow, they would head home to Middleton and try and relax, and to live as a family. He soon took to the skies, and had his two companions follow him.

They were soon on the roof of a building that was two or three bocks away from the now closed Herat Tech Tower. Block Buster's once proud Ivory Tower, and the legacy of the Puzo family had been destroyed when a certain thief was able to get the evidence the justice system would need to strike a heavy blow against organized crime. But the two women were wondering why they were here in the first place.

"Frank, why are we here?" Shonna asked her husband.

"I'm going to treat you and Amy to a special concert I'm going to compose. And so also show you a special treat to New York's underworld, and the rest of the criminals out there. To let them know that the Phantom means business. When I said I wouldn't leave until I saw Heart Tech go down in flames, I meant it. Do you remember that comic book I like? The one they jut made the movie about? About the masked man in England?" Frank asked Shonna.

"Vaguely, why do you ask?" she asked her husband.

"Amy? What's today's date?" Frank asked his daughter.

"November the fourth." Amy said.

That's when their watches began to chirp the hour of midnight, signaling the birth of the new day that was ahead.

"It's not the fourth anymore.

Remember Remember the Fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot." Frank recited.

"Oh, crap." Shonna said as she fully remembered the comic book he was talking about.

"I see of know reason why the gunpowder treason should never be forgot." Frank said and pulled out a conductor's baton, then tapped it against a roof mounted air conditioner. "The orchestra is finished warming up, and it is time for our concert to begin. First the overture." Frank said and began waving his hands like he really was a conductor. His wife and daughter were looking like he was crazy.

"Ah, yes. The strings and the woodwinds playing all together in key. Now, here comes the brass in full strength. Can you hear it Amy?" Frank asked his daughter as the sounds of an orchestra began echoing over the entire financial district.

"I can hear it. I can hear it, Daddy!" Amy said as she looked over the edge, but couldn't find any musicians. "How are you doing it?" she asked him.

"Watch the tower Amy, because the crescendo's coming up." Frank said as all the instruments were reaching a high note.

Right when the music started playing the 1812 Overture, the base of Herat Tech tower erupted in an explosion of fire! One after another, each floor erupted in a burst of fire and debris until it reached the top of what was once Block Buster's office. The explosion that erupted there was the largest of all as it the whole building was now lit like a giant candle. The building seemed to shake until another blast at the bottom made the building topple like a house of cards.

"Jesus Tap Dancing Christ, Frank! What about people? Bystanders?" Shonna asked him.

"They were al informed of the blast in a week's advance, and a whole are is blocked off within a eight mile radius. Everything had been removed from the tower after the police seized what they wanted, and no one was in it. The new owner wanted to blast it anyway." Frank said to his wife.

"New owner?" she asked him.

"Nakasumi-san." Frank said and bowed to his wife.

That's when fireworks began going off above the sky as the music began to playing on loudly. Amy saw the sight for the first time in her life, and was hypnotized by it. Such beauty she had only seen and imagined in her dreams.

'_Just a little more time is all we're asking for.'_

"Beautiful, isn't it Amy?" Frank asked as he held his daughter with one arm.

"It is." Amy said as she leaned onto her father and watched what he had created for her.

'_Cause just a little more time could open closing doors.'_

Shonna soon joined the two and watched the display. He had given two things today. He had given fear to those who would hurt others for their own benefit. Fear of what would happen if the Phantom found them. Fear of the superhero. But he had also given the people there, and their child, hope. The hope that they can live without fear, and have a guardian angel watching over them. Hope that things can and will get better.

'_Just a little uncertainty can bring you down.'_

There they were as they watched. Three people who had been through the fires of their own hell, and rose out of their own ashes. Al of them were the bird of legend. They were all a Phoenix.

'_And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how  
So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender  
And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no-one can take away your right  
To fight and never surrender!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyrics from the song "Never Surrender" by Corey Heart.

Well here it is, the last chapter. After so many months, it's finished. Please feel free to review. Good, bad, flames, whatever. I'd like to hear your opinions. Also, I've got a preview for you below. I've decided this will most likely be the next story I post. Since technical difficulties made my computer loose my Fallout story. But I like to hear ideas. Thanks for reading.

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

_A leap for medical science turns into their worst nightmare._

_What was left of an experiment that almost succeeded, will gain new life._

_Courage will be strained._

_And the bonds of a family will be put to the test._

_Good_

_& _

_Evil_

_Shall_

_Meet _

_Again. _

SECRET IDENTITY: 

BOOK III

**V I R U S**


End file.
